Alt-Parker
by TacoxocaT
Summary: Pitch perfect; replaced of the previous story .. Beca gets bitten by a radioactive spider and discovers her power that can help the entire city with crimes. She met a gorgeous blonde girl named Chloe Stacy who's her rival was Stacie Watson. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is! You can skip this chapter up to 16 or just re-read it. but I'll make sure chapter 17'll be posted this day. sorry again XD**

Beca woke up turning toward her nightstand and saw a small, not-so intimidating spider crawling on her lamp beside the blaring alarm clock. It had already started to make a web. Disgusted, she wiped off the spider and took off the web as fast as she could. Dusting her hands off, Beca laid back in bed.

 _Why monday?_ she thought of herself

Looking around from left to right, she saw an untidy room meet her eyes. Several weights were littered all over the floor. Her own clothes were thrown all over the room making it look as if a hurricane had hit. Her computer had a crack on the right hand corner of the screen and books laid on her computer table with the bindings stretched to their full capacity and looking as if they had been read halfway. Half-ripped posters of all kinds covered almost the entire room.

What caught her eye the most was a picture of her mother and father stationed on top of her drawers. She immediately felt a bit more depressed. She still had not had a clear, distinct explanation as to why her parents ran off unexpectedly leaving her with her generous relatives Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

 _I must've been messed up with my life, thats why._ She thought and felt a bit morose and miserable.

Parker sat up and rubbed her neck. She let out a long sigh and eventually made her way over to the alarm clock which had continued to blare. Annoyed now, she stopped it by hitting it with the palm of her hand. "God, I'm up okay!" she said it shaking her head.

There was then a gentle knocking behind her closed door. A soft voice emanated from it. "Beca. It's time to wake up. I made bacon and eggs, honey,"

"Alright, Aunt May." She nodded and proceeded to get dressed.

"God." she muttered as she went through her closet and picked out a random plaid. Her closet door contained a collection of skateboards attached.

Indeed Beca Parker was not exactly living the high life. As so she thinks every second of every day. She was only 18 and practically everything seemed to be against her. Bullies made her life miserable making her run away from them and sometimes getting ridiculed. Teachers were becoming unbearable as they didn't know what they were talking about. The brunette often corrected them at times which in the process, got her detention. Girls were also an obstacle. As she had no girlfriend or boyfriend, Beca always thought when she was ever going to get one.

 _But I can't complain about myself today. It'll make everything worse._ Beca thought and went down as soon as she was dressed.

Making her way down the stairs, Beca rubbed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. _I really_ _wish we had 10-hour sleep days for us students_. She thought with distaste.

'Mornin' was her only reply as she got to the kitchen table.

"Hey shortstack." Her Uncle Ben looked up from the newspaper. "What? did you knocked yourself up with the book your friend gave you?" He chuckled.

"Hey Uncle Ben, I see you still have your sarcasm .. look I dont have friends." She said sitting down. Her uncle laughed again, "Isn't your bestfriend your friend?"

"Beca you look tired, have you got enough sleep?" Her Aunt May said as she put her breakfast down in front of her. "You can study but not too much hun."

"Not a morning person, I guess." Beca replied as she bit into her toast.

"Well hey gotta wake up, kiddo. After all, didn't you say you had a field trip this afternoon?"

Beca's eyes opened a little more slightly. Indeed a field trip did sound pleasant. Beca also remembered that it was to be at Oscorp. Oscorp was the country's ultimate science corporation. It was responsible for the latest technology to date. The company's founder Norman Osborn was the main boss of it all. The founder's son was also someone she knew well.

Uncle Ben began, "Now you're starting to remember. So you better put on a happy face. It's what I like to see every once in a while, you know." He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Ahh, don't worry Uncle Ben. One day you'll see me be the happiest kid in the whole, wide world." she joked.

"Not too happy. Even I want you to be sensible and honest with all."

Beca nodded as she grabbed her backpack and camera. She was the school newspaper's photographer. The fact that she was going on a field trip meant that the student council wanted her to take pictures of anything exciting at Oscorp. "I've got to go then. See you guys later!" she waved.

"Be careful, Beca!" Aunt May called out.

"Like I'm not .." Beca mumbled as soon as she closed the door to her house. Taking out her skateboard, she set off to go to school. As she rode off, she decided that today she was going to ask her aunt and uncle what really happened to her parents. _Enough is enough_. she thought. It was going to be the truth or nothing.

* * *

Barden High was your typical, average high school. Jocks ruled it. Most girls were attractive. Teachers taught it. It was that simple to understand. To Beca, she seemed unfazed by her fellow student's interests. Most were cheering about a typical basketball game. The majority were talking about break-up related incidents. Parties and clubs were 75% of the conversations. Beca wasn't involved with much. She wore her careless expression as she passed by boy and girl alike.

She quickly picked up her skateboard as soon as she saw the principal giving her a stern expression. As Beca made her way down the hallway, a voice called out from behind. "Hey Becs What the hell, man?"

Beca grimaced as she saw her best friend, the son of Norman Osborn, Tom Osborn. "Whats up? Tommy." she said in her come-up nickname

Tom was a boy his age, who was a millimeter taller than Beca with a plain face and up hair, he wasn't much nerdy like the brunette was

"What's this I hear about you not going to the party tonight?" He asked.

"Hello, Tom nice to you too." Beca chimed.

"Come on. Seriously man, what is up with that?"

"I just don't want those fights last few years happen again, and I was busy with the things I have to do."

"I'm trying to get you out, dude. You text me saying you rather read more of those damn books?" Tom whispered as they made their way inside the classroom.

"I'm glad you're so concerned over my lack of life rather than my education .." Beca cocked her head in emphasis.

"Dude, I'm trying to get us noticed. Especially you." Tom started as soon as they sat. "Our reputations are on the line here, man!"

"No offense, Tom. But what reputations?" she shook her head.

"Man, I'm not giving up in trying to get us noticed Becs. We gotta live life while it's still full, you know?"

Shaking his head, Beca replied. "This one is Bumper's party, Bumper okay!" She repeated. Bumper was the all-star captain of the Basketball team. He had led the team to victory three consecutive times. He was also Beca's bully.

"Besides does me going really going to be any help? I know you need a wing-man or whatever the term is called. Besides I know you have the hots for Chloe." He said winking.

Tom immediately motioned for Beca to be quiet as soon as Chloe, a blonde girl made her way in and took her seat up ahead. For a split second, Beca considered what Tom was trying to tell her. Chloe had looks and a body that drove any guy crazy than other girls.

Her next door neighbor on the other hand, Chloe Stacy. Beca could not stop looking at her. Sure, she rivaled her. But it didn't matter. Beca wished she could have the blonde. She was seated on the left side corner of the room finishing her work. Her face looked like an angel from heaven. _Even without all that make-up she's wearing, she's still good-looking. s_ he thought.

In a hushed whisper, Tom continued the conversation. "I heard Chloe's going."

Beca could swear that sometimes Tom could read her mind. "What?"

"Yeah, man. So that's why you gotta come. Talk to her, you know?"

She had been with Chloe before. She just didn't know when and how to start the court thing. Beca shook her head. "I don't know. We'll see."

"This field trip we're going to. This is gonna be weird man."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know man. I just got a feeling," He continued, "You and your feelings," Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"This is your dad's company we're going to. You been there a million times! How can it be weird?"

"Ms. Parker?"

Beca turned her head back around to face the teacher, Mr. Higgins. "Yes?"

"The very fate of the class rests in your hands, Ms Parker. What is the answer to the question I just asked?" he asked while other members in the class snickered and rolled their eyes.

Beca looked bewildered.

"We're not going on this trip until you give an answer, Parker."

Shouts of 'come on' and 'didn't you study?' as well as 'you better answer this Parker' were heard.

Beca sighed and gave up.

"Newton surpassed Aristotle and Force was irrelevant for motion."

"Thank You Ms Parker. Class, you should all possess Parker's initiative. That's why I'm giving all a quiz tomorrow on Isaac Newton. Believe me, it's going to be part of your grades."

The whole class groaned and moaned all at once.

"Now, come on the bus is waiting." Mr. Higgins said as he led the class out.

As Beca went out of the room, she could hear the scolding from several students. Beca thought she heard Bumper behind her. She walked faster to the bus.

"I think you were right Tom." Beca said as she sat down next to Tom.

"What do you mean?"

"About having a bad feeling about this trip. I'm starting to feel it." Beca said hopelessly as she caught a glimpse of Bumper cracking his knuckles and giving the brunette a mean look.

Beca could tell that Bumper didn't like doing more schoolwork. He was a basketball player. Bumper's life was all about anything basketball. Anything else to him was immaterial. The fact that his time was about to be wasted in studying meant that Beca had every reason to fear now.

* * *

Finally arriving downtown, the bus stopped. Everyone stepped off with Beca getting off the bus last. She looked at the outside of the building.

 **OSCORP** was spread out on top of the building in bold bright letters. Tom stood right next to her. "Yep. Nice to know this hasn't changed."

The brunette chuckled, "This is your one million and one time so far right?"

"Yeah."

They made their way in. The tour guide was then presented. "Hello class. I'm an intern for the cross species genetics division. My name is Cynthia. Make your way around and ask any questions that may pop up."

Beca made her way over to several small glass containers holding several strange looking spiders. Beca squinted and tried to understand what was so special about them.

"Careful, they bite." a voice said behind her.

Beca turned around and saw Chloe. She gasped, She thought she was going to have a heart attack right then and there. Her beauty was that overwhelming. "Oh uhm .. yeah hey." she said scratching the back of her head nervously.

"You're like the first one so far that actually has an interest for creepy-looking creatures."

"Well, not really. I hate spiders."

"I know what you mean. You should see my basement. We got a hell of an infestation there."

Beca chuckled weakly and nodded.

"You're Beca Parker, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes. I think I am. No I mean I-I am." she nodded while smiling and trying to regain her composure.

"I'm Chloe."

"Yes, I know who you are, nice to meet you. Stacy."

"Okay here's the deal. I just thought you should know. Bumper and his friends are planning to ambush you and beat you up. You have a chance to hide. Don't talk!" Chloe raised a hand signaling that she shouldn't speak. "You have a chance to run."

"But I-I what do you .."

"Just hide Beca!"

Chloe pointed at a hallway stairwell behind her.

Beca looked back at Chloe and then saw Bumper and his friends running toward her.

That was when she ran out to the stairwell.

 _I_ _knew today was going to be a bad day. s_ he thought as she ran upwards. The bus was loading when they got there and they stood in the line of students waiting to get on.

 **A/N: My friend suggested that we should've just made his story a version of pitch perfect. heres the characters anyway;**

 **Peter Parker - Beca Parker/Spider-Woman (Beca Mitchell)**

 **Harry Osborn - Tom Osborn (Tom)**

 **Mary Jane Watson - Stacie Watson (Stacie Conrad)**

 **Gwen Stacy - Chloe Stacy (Chloe Beale)**

 **Flash Thompson - Bumper Thompson (Bumper)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca could not get over why Chloe Stacy, one of the hottest girls in school, had helped her in giving her a head start. But she took it regardless. She didn't have time to think. She only had time to run. Beca heard the door to the stair well bursting open as she went up.

"Hey Bump, there she is!" one of his friends pointed upwards.

"Parker you geek! I'm gonna get you!" Bumper roared.

Beca ran up the stairs faster. She soon got to a door that she quickly opened. As she burst in, she looked around and saw that it was a complex division hallway as she judged by the décor and taupe colored walls. She made her way toward another door, it was a women's restroom. _Good chance he won't find me in there._ Shethought.

Just as she approached it, the door swung forward hitting Beca square in the face and knocking her to the ground. She was seeing stars. "Oh man!" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked sounding concerned.

Beca opened her eyes and saw a brunette beauty staring at her. _Be still my foolish heart. Actually that may be part of the anxiety from Bumper and his thugs trying to get me though._ shethought.

"Stacie?" Beca asked. "What are you doing here? .."

"Uh, I was just coming out of the bathroom. I think I must've hit you pretty hard." She chuckles

Beca began to get up. "Oh no, no. I honestly didn't feel a thing." She said reassuring her. The truth was she was feeling a great wave of pain in her forehead. She had been hit harder than she thought. She also felt a trickle of blood pouring out of her nose.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" the taller brunette asked

"Apparently Bumper is not too happy that he's getting more homework." Beca replied.

"Oh. Well I was up here because I needed to get away. I was getting bored from the lecture. Don't worry, just hide in here." Stacie said as she pushed her inside another room.

"Whatever happens, don't leave until it's okay to do so." She then shut the door as quick as she could.

Beca saw to her amazement that it was a lab of some sort. It was dark save for a few lamps turned on stationed on top of several work desks. Despite the room looking a bit ominous, Beca saw another room up ahead. She looked back at the door where she thought she heard Stacie talking to some people. From what it sounded, she was talking to Bumper and his friends.

"I don't know where she is, Bumper! I just came out of the damn restroom!" her voice shouted.

"She's right. There ain't no one in there man." A baritone voiced individual said.

"You better not be hiding her, you slut-bag!"

"Shut your mouth! I'm not afraid of you!" Stacie's voice cried out in anger.

Beca had the urge to go back and help Stacie but that would mean revealing her location and getting her and Stacie into more trouble with Bumper. She hoped nothing happened to her.

Chances are they could search every room in this corridor. Bumper was relentless and persistent. She was right in thinking that. The next thing she heard was Bumper saying.

"Let's check all the rooms!" He said.

Beca had no choice. She made her way to the other room behind the one she was in. Going in, she saw it was a large compartment with swirling containers all around. Through the swirling containers, a large dome of pure unknown energy was shown. Beca curious as she was, tried to get closer to see it. But couldn't despite the small containers full of .. spiders.

Beca now turned her attention to the small containers carrying the same creatures that she saw earlier on in the trip. She could understand now that the same energy was responsible for changing the spiders into whatever it is they were being.

Suddenly the lights in the room turned bright yellow and the swirling containers swirled faster. Beca had an inkling that she should get out. Before she knew it, one by one the containers opened unleashing the spiders. All of them fell onto the floor and Beca got out just in time before the door closed indefinitely. The brunette heard from the clanking that it had locked.

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _Oh man! I could have been God knows what if I was still in there!_ shethought.

Beca was unaware that a small spider made her way upward from her leg.

* * *

"No one can begin to explain how I am right now." A man looking at his workers from the left and right side of the table. Each one of them looked at him waiting for what he was about to say. A man in a silver suit and black tie, Norman Osborn, the president of such an establishment was glad each of his CEOs were nervous. He let out a smile and it was apparent that they were calmed down.

"So far, we've made profits in the robotics division but right now we should be focusing on something more different, something more substantial. We should be focusing our attention to the cross-species division is what I'm saying. Our numbers suggest that they are in lack of a better term struggling."

"We've not seen any variation that our experiments are showing any potential or in any way profitable. Which is why I'm suggesting expansion. Who here has any ideas on how?"

There was silence spread throughout the board.

One of them spoke. A balding man with glasses. "We would have to let go some of the unworthy projects, sir."

"Interesting. Why?" Osborn asked frowning and he crossed his arms to his chest as well.

"If we are to expand sir. Then any of the projects that have been proven effective must stay. It is the common course. We must let go of the weak."

"Exactly the point I was actually going to make just now .." Osborn said standing.

The board looked a bit anxious now.

"In case you wanted to know how I am right at the moment .. I'm feeling very disappointed at some of you." his calm demeanor now changed to a serious one. "I'm thinking about sending some pink slips, if you catch my drift." he raised an eyebrow.

Norman Osborn raised a finger and pointed it to all his members. "You're all are responsible for any flaws this industry is having. This industry must not have any weaknesses to begin with! We shouldn't even be having this meeting!" he slammed his fist down on the table in emphasis resulting in several members getting startled.

Several of them began either sweating or gulping. A few did both.

"But I am not without compassion. If you're all perfect, then I'm wrong."

Norman Osborn was a bit pleased that the members of the board were looking intimidated. _As they should_. he thought.

"Now let's talk about Project Green" He said with a hint of smirk on his face.

* * *

Seeing that the coast was clear, Beca made her way down the stairwell where she had run in earlier. She had to thank Stacie for saving her moments ago. But it still meant she had to deal with Bumper at some point. As she got to the level the class had been in, just as she was getting out of the stairwell door, she felt a sharp prick at the back of her neck.

" **ARGHH** .." she cried out and winced. Beca could swear something had bit her .. just now.

"Hey Becs, You alright? Where have you been?" Tom asked as he grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"One word says it all: Bumper. I don't even know where I went." Beca said a bit wearily. She continued to fidget with her neck. Nothing was on her neck.

"Look we're about to leave right now. You sure you're all right?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just suddenly very tired."

"You've been that way throughout this morning."

"I guess I'm not 100%" she pointed out with a weak chuckle.

"Hey Beca! Glad you survived the torture. You alright?" a sly Chloe Stacy from before came up to both Tom and Beca. "You look rather pale."

Tom looked shocked beyond belief that Chloe was talking to Beca.

"Yeah. It was a long run."

"Well nice to know you didn't get your ass kicked. That means my work is done." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Let's just say Beca always needs to have a woman to look out for her." Chloe said. "That and the fact that Bumper and his friends were escorted out by security just now for trespassing."

"She helped me out with Bumper." Beca explained to Tom, "Ohh .."

"But hey! So did Stacie." She pointed out as she finally remembered.

Chloe Stacy's face turned a bit disappointed and serious at the same time. She was surprised. "Stacie Watson?" She asked amazed.

"Yeah if it wasn't for her, I'd really be dead meat."

"Well nice to know that .." Chloe managed to say before walking away abruptly.

"What was that about?" Beca asked confused.

"I don't know but why I do I get the feeling that you're getting all the hot girls now?" Tom said impressed.

Beca scoffed. "Don't even start man. Let's go home. My neck's killing me."

Beca Parker thought it had turned out to be a very interesting day so far.


	3. Chapter 3

When Beca started to feel something was wrong with her, the effects weren't as intense as when she got back to school and trying not to feel more of a wuss than she already was, refused to go to the nurse's office. Either way, Beca was feeling discontent that the day had taken a turn for the worse with her falling ill. She wondered if it had anything to do with being inside that scientifically-engineered spider room she had hidden in.

After convincing Tom that she would not go to the party due to being sick, Beca managed to make it home without passing out. She still had no idea why Chloe Stacy had talked to her for what seemed to be the first time ever in school, much less as to why she had helped her evade Bumper. Stacie Watson, on the other hand was more of a mystery, Beca couldn't find her as soon as they left Oscorp. she needed to thank her as well.

But she felt it wouldn't happen today.

 _Why did I have to be sick right now_? She actually did feel like going with Tom to that club downtown.

"Hey Beca!" Uncle Ben called out in the kitchen as he walked past.

"Beca, how was the trip?" Aunt May asked.

"Amazing .." A sarcastic Beca muttered as she made her way up the stairs. The whole trip had took a turn for the surreal and Beca was surely feeling the effects, as painful as they were.

 _Man_ _, I feel like passing out_ Shethought miserably. Her whole body seem to burn wildly. The pain was almost excruciating. She couldn't tell her aunt and uncle without worrying them in the process. She continued to fight through the pain so they wouldn't be the wiser. The last thing she needed was more coddling.

"Beca, you're sweating. Are you alright?" Aunt May pointed out.

Beca stopped at the top of the stairs and held onto the railing for support. _Guess I'm not going to have a discussion with them after all_. She looked back at her relatives and tried to use whatever strength she had to let them know that what she was feeling was no big deal.

"It's been a long day is all." She said to her. "I'm just going to take a nap."

"Ohh Beca! You don't look well. Are you sure you don't want me to make some chicken soup?"

"No, really this is just a 24 hour kind of thing. I'm just gonna sleep the cruminess off. It's nothing. Later guys."

As Beca got inside, she finally fell face first on her bed without hesitation. She began to sweat and shiver. _Oh God, make it stop! Make it stop!_ she wanted to scream but felt her mouth get numb. Her muscles seem to twist and her vision began to get blurry. She closed her eyes and let the unconsciousness take her.

* * *

Norman Osborn couldn't believe what he was seeing on the surveillance feed from a couple of hours ago. In his office, several people showed him the footage of the field trip. Someone peculiar had caught Norman's eyes. A girl that stood out from the overwhelming crowd of students.

"It can't be .." He muttered in wonder.

"Our analysts have told us that she is indeed the daughter of Richard Parker, Sir. They've confirmed it." One of the men pointed out.

"Beca Parker." Norman murmured. "So this is the friend of Tom has been telling me about."

"Sir?" one of the men took a step forward toward Norman's desk. "Do you think she suspects?"

Norman looked up at his aide and considered an option. "If that's so then we need to arrange a meet somehow."

"Your son, sir?"

"Perhaps." Norman had the inclination of telling his son to invite her over to their house one day.

"In the meantime, continue the variation." He stated. "We're going to begin the process."

"When?"

"Now."

"Sir, the formula has not been fully tested. Perhaps we should use it on some animals first, the mice or the lizards they—" the aide was then cut off.

"I don't care if it hasn't been tested. I will be the first. This is our chance to make sure the military will see us in a whole new light. Never will we ever cast a seed of doubt to the greatest people in the country."

"Sir, there's a chance you could die and the Parker girl sir—"

Norman turned to look at his sniveling aide in contempt. "The trick to conquering death, Mr. Boyd, is to let it happen. Now do as you've been told and start the process."

"The serum will be ready within 24 hours, sir." his aide reassured him.

* * *

Walking through the front door of her house was a cause to brace oneself, Stacie had held a breath in and as she got in her instinct were right on the money, the yelling commenced.

"Where the hell have you been, girl? The food ain't on the table!" her dad, Dennis, bellowed her usual greeting. He sat on the couch in a greasy tank top and with a beer can in his hand.

"I-I was at school, dad!" she sighed. "I don't control what the teachers say that make us stay late."

"Well, get your ass in the kitchen and make dinner then, come on!"

Stacie had an urge to tell her father off right then and there. But she knew what the result would be. So she chose not to bother with her antics. Instead, she made herself a mental picture of how she would get even with her own father.

Stacie's mom was out of the picture. She wasn't dead but for all intents and purposes, she might as well be. Her mom didn't do anything except worry and doing nothing. As Stacie reluctantly did the cooking as always, she glanced out of the window and saw Beca Parker's house. Looking at her window, she kept thinking about her encounter with her moments ago at Oscorp.

 _She sure is interesting. But why is she?_ She thought with frustration. Stacie took the chance to protect her when Bumper and his goons were out to get her. She had never talked to her in a long time and now that she properly saw her after all these years, Stacie had an urge to see her, to look out for her.

 _Why did I risk my neck out for her?_

She had no answer so far. In the meantime however, she went back to her laborious chore.

The Inferno was a club that every student wished for. It was located downtown in New York. Only the most fortunate could get in. Tom Osborn was one of them. As he made his way around the club, the feeling of loneliness swept him. Already he was getting very agitated that Beca couldn't join him. He was seeing guys in packs making their way over to the girls around the corner. Tom on the other hand, was coming up with nothing.

"Well I'm already feeling dissatisfied .." Tom spoke to himself.

He was about to leave when a familiar voice stopped him. "Tom?"

Turning around, He saw that it was the gorgeous Chloe Stacy. Tom had to smile now. _Maybe my day's starting to be better._ He gave out a grin. "Hey, Chloe from school?"

"Yeah. Nice of you to remember. Say .. Is uh is Beca with you?"

Tom winced. She was expecting to see Beca. He could tell. _Maybe my day ain't today. "_ Ah, no, no. She got sick and couldn't come."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah. I'm actually a bit worried about her." Tom nodded.

"Well hopefully it's nothing too bad." Chloe suggested. "I swear sometimes I think her immune system is messed up." she laughed.

Tom chuckled. "I guess not all humans can be super. Let me ask you something, why'd you help out Beca today with Bumper?"

Chloe gave out a long sigh and smiled. "I honestly don't know. I guess you can say I felt kind of bad for the girl. I heard Bumper and his boys scheming about how they were going to get her. I acted on instinct."

"Heard Stacie Watson saved her as well from what she told me."

Chloe looked bothered now at hearing Stacie getting mentioned. "I just don't see why she should interfere. I need to get the full credit for saving Beca, not her." she said with distaste.

"Yeah uh, gotta give credit when credit's due." An unsure Tom said. It was apparent that Chloe had a problem with Stacie. He also knew not to press the subject so instead he went back to Beca's condition.

Tom put on his best concerned look. "I guess Beca needs all the help she can get. But I think the main problem with Beca is a confidence problem. I planned on having her come with me here so that she can get out more. Experience life. I mean we all live to be a hundred if we're lucky but it seems Beca's trying to speed up the process."

"In my opinion .." Chloe began to say and her tone suggested she was in complete agreement. "I think what Beca needs is to wake up."

* * *

Beca opened her eyes and turned over with a groan. Sitting up slowly, she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 7 AM. The alarm didn't even ring. Taking a deep breath in, Beca felt a wave of exhilaration passing through her body. She felt a bit more energetic. Suddenly a wave of urgency led her to her coat, it was then she saw a spider.

"One of the spiders from Oscorp?" she muttered.

Before the spider got away, Beca slammed a cup down to trap the spider. Scooping it up and putting a lid on the top, she began to look at it in wonder. Its design was unlike any spider he had ever seen. It was both red and blue in design and color. Inside the cup, it began to crawl around. "What the hell?"

Her white shirt began to get a little tight on her. When she went to the bathroom mirror, she saw the reason why. To her surprise, Beca's muscles bulged under her shirt. Her upper body looked wider and her like-abs seemed to show underneath her shirt. Her biceps and triceps looked toned and a little bigger. _Why do I look like Rambo now?_ She thought.

"I'm not even going to go there." A terrified Beca said and ran out of the room. She didn't know why she had just gone from scrawny to buff in a matter of hours. All she knew was that it had something to do with the spider that bit her.

"What the hell just happened to me?" She whispered looking at her hands.

She heard her Aunt May through the door. "Beca, Are you alright in there?"

Beca had to hide her newfound musculature and put on a sweater she found in her closet as fast as she could.

"Y-Yes. Aunt May." She said as she opened the door. "Good morning by the way." she waved.

"Oh you look better." She said looking a bit confused at Beca's behavior.

"I feel better." Beca corrected her. Indeed she was feeling a bit more stronger and faster lately.

"Well if you want to head to school, you need to hurry. Breakfast is already on the table."

"Alright, I'll be down there in a minute."

Beca felt a bit content now and all her horror at her new change turned into excitement.

 _Maybe this is my chance to rise and shine .._ She thought happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So is it confusing again? XD**

In his lab, Norman looked at the final layout of his ultimate invention. The blueprint depicted of a flat object like that of a skateboard except it had wings and stirrups for someone's feet to be placed in. Its wings below had thrusters to make the object go. It was also used for weapons array.

The glider was the latest in microprocessor technology. Norman was convinced that the military would see the product as invaluable worth. A single soldier was capable of flying the object all by himself. Osborn was almost envious. Looking away from the blueprint, he finally saw the finished product staring at him.

"My, my look at what we have accomplished!" Norman stated in wonder. The fact that the glider was floating several inches off the ground was cause for excitement. _I'd fly it myself if I could,_ He thought.

In a few hours, the military would arrive and see the newest installments made. Norman was sure to impress them. The serum would have to be ready by the time they arrived and when it was, Norman Osborn was sure he would impress beyond expectations. He was going to be the test subject. _I'm not scared. How can I when I'm about to be a God to them?_ he thought.

His aide, a husky Dr. Stromm stood beside him. "We put in some extra adjustments, Mr. Osborn. Aside from it obeying the driver's movements, the glider is essentially programmed to know what the individual wants it to do."

"Yes, I get it, Dr. Stromm. If I lean forward it goes, if I lean backward, it goes back and left and right, etc." He nodded.

"Glider's programmed for the individual to command its weapons' systems instantly as well, Sir. It's all within the mind."

Norman turned to his aide in great surprise. "Really? How have you managed this?" He asked in great delight.

"All the radio-linked controls are integrated into the helmet, Sir. With a single command in your mind, it can send out any type of missile: heat-seeking, and smart missiles. It also has machine guns at the ready and retractable blades in front." Dr. Stromm pointed.

Indeed Norman had picked up the helmet with both hands and from the layout on it. He was impressed but something bothered him. "Fascinating. It needs a certain color though."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Paint it green. I like green." Norman said indifferently and passed the helmet to Dr. Stromm. He then walked away from his invention with great satisfaction. As he walked away, he called to Dr. Stromm.

"Make sure you call me when they arrive!" He called out.

"Who?" He called out to him.

He turned back around a few feet from Stromm and answered with much cavalier. "The military, of course. They need to see everything that we've done. Including me." He slowly spread out his arms as if he was on display. "What we've done at Oscorp is to improve human necessities. Now it's time for evolutionary progression."

Dr. Stromm looked a bit troubled as Norman Osborn walked away. He looked at a glass display at the glider suit that a soldier had to wear to operate it.

 _Why is the suit green?_ He thought frowning as he gazed at it.

* * *

Placing the sealed cup with the spider in it in her work station's drawer, Beca tried to calm herself as she began to get dressed. She then proceeded to put on her glasses. As she did, she noticed the strange thing. The vision was blurry. "Hey, what the hell?" she said and took them off. Beca's vision was perfect without the glasses.

"Okay, So I don't need glasses any more? That's highly irregular." She frowned.

She needed to think about this further. "All I know is that it has to do something with that spider." Beca said as she looked at her desk drawer.

Beca frowned and still could not believe what had occurred. She had woken up to find out her body had changed dramatically, albeit impressively. "I got to test this." She said and found a small steel bar with no weights attached to it.

She raised her shirt and saw again how much her abs-like were shown. She felt them with both hands. They felt really hard. _Harder than diamonds. Let's find out_. She then raised the bar and slammed it on her core. Beca waited for the pain but there was none. There was only cold numbness. She looked at the bar. It was slightly bent. "No way!" _I heard of abs of steel but not abs that can beat steel!_ she thought.

"Beca! I called you moments ago. Are you sure you're alright?" Her Aunt May shouted through the door.

"I think so." She croaked.

Beca moved with much difficulty. Getting over the shock at her sudden change was difficult but nevertheless, she had school to attend.

As she came down the stairs, Beca sat down to eat breakfast and as soon as she did, a sharp sound echoed in the back of her head. Her eyes bulged and with lightning fast speed, picked up her plate that almost hit the floor. Her speed kicked in again within a fraction of a second when her eggs and toast fell and once again, Beca caught them with her plate effortlessly.

"Whoa there!" Uncle Ben cried in surprise.

"Oh my! Beca, how did you do that?" Aunt May asked incredulously.

Beca had no idea whatsoever. She couldn't even believe it. Nobody could have caught a plate of food like that. She was speechless. _Why do I get the feeling I'm full of surprises?_ she thought to herself

"Yeah, kiddo. Those are some reflexes alright." Uncle Ben muttered in confusion.

"I uh I don't know either. I guess I'm 100% today." She said unsure.

"I say more than that." He chuckled and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Well I'm glad there was no mess and for that I'm grateful." Aunt May said reassuringly and patted the brunette on the shoulder. Beca noticed the twitch in her left shoulder.

"How are you today, Aunt May?" Beca asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Beca. Don't worry about me." Aunt May said a bit meekly.

A saddened Beca could tell that she wasn't being totally honest. Beca didn't know what was going on but she felt she should know. _Aunt May doesn't look too well. Is she gonna be alright?_ She thought. But if she were to intrude, things may get worse. She looked at her Uncle Ben, who looked at Beca with a worried expression on his face. _I_ _guess she's no stranger to the apparent problem._ Her Uncle's eyes met Beca's and for a split second, he knew that it wasn't good. It was as if her uncle wanted to say 'Don't ask, please.'

As Beca closed the door to her house, she saw to her frustration, the school bus speeding by. She could see several students laughing, ridiculing and pointing in the windows as it went on. "Nice to know my luck is still intact." She muttered and shook her head.

The fact that Beca walking was enough to get her riled up. Missing the bus was always something she hated. "You'd think it would stop once it sees the usual passenger .." she muttered.

Walking down a random alley, Beca had an urge to hit something in frustration. Her good day was turning into a bad one. She didn't need the bus to be missing her. "Aren't I supposed to have just one single good day this whole year?" She said out loud.

As her anger overwhelmed her, she hit the brick wall next to her. The hole was big enough for a small rabbit to crawl through. "Holy—" Beca pulled out her hand and looked at it. The pain wasn't much but the shock of making a hole in a brick wall was too much.

Beca backed away from the wall and kept looking at her hand almost in terror. As she stepped back, her body acted upon itself and the next thing she knew she was attached on all fours to the other wall next to her. She had been unaware that single drip of water landed on her forehead. It had made her react the same way she caught her plate of food moments ago.

"Woahh! .." she cried and looked at her hands stuck to the wall. _Is my day getting weirder and weirder or what?_ she thought. "I can climb walls!" She marveled.

On instinct, Beca jumped over to the other wall were her feet and hands attached themselves naturally. She continue to marvel at her feat. "I can get used to this!" She said happily.

She then went on top of a bar attached to the wall. On it, Beca carefully did a muscle-up. As she hung there, she said to herself. "Let's see what else I can do."

Her legs immediately went on the bar and Beca just hung upside down. "I was right .. I could definitely get used to this!" She laughed in excitement.

Beca was done testing herself and with a strut continued to skate toward the bus stop and wait for the next bus.

To her surprise, she saw a familiar figure standing at the curb. It was Stacie Watson waiting at the bus stop. Her brunette hair blew lazily from the wind. _Man .. she's breathtaking_. she thought. Beca realize it was a good a moment. She went over to her and tried to eliminate any anxiety that was slowly making its way to Beca's system as it always did.

Beca stood behind her and trying not to sweat any more spoke up. "It seems we've been abandoned." She said and cleared her throat.

She turned around and after narrowing her eyes in trying to figure out who it was, Stacie finally realized who the voice belonged to. "Beca hey uh .. yeah no public transportation apparently." she chuckled.

Beca was standing to her side. She was looking ahead at the street for the bus to appear.

"It sucks." Beca said relating.

"Hey you're not rocking the glasses? How come?"

Beca shrugged. "I got tired of them."

"Why? You looked cute wearing them." she chuckled.

A surge of confidence made such an impact in Beca's system, she looked over at her. "No ride?"

"My boyfriend is out of the picture." She said carelessly. "He has a car, I unfortunately, don't."

Beca sighed and nodded understanding Stacie's current predicament. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Bumper is an asshole." she said.

"Hold on, Bumper is your freaking boyfriend?!"

"Was. Now he's got his eyes set on Chloe Stacy." She said with distaste. "She's such a .." Stacie then looked at Beca who stopped her indicating she understood.

"I get it. I can't even imagine how you feel." Beca said putting her hands in her pockets.

"You're sweet you know that?" Stacie said finally looking at her.

Beca looked at her and tried to restrain himself from lifting an eyebrow. She nodded. "Thanks. I try." she smiled.

"If only there were more like you and not ones trying out for Jersey Shore."

"That never even crossed my mind." Beca laughed alongside Stacie.

So far, her day was converting positively in her opinion.

* * *

Chloe Stacy walked to her locker and prepared to put her books in. "Let's get this day over with."

Her locker closed all of a sudden and Chloe looked at Bumper, wearing his usual intimidation face.

"So how's the plan going?" Bumper asked Chloe suspiciously.

"How do you think it's going?" She asked sarcastically. "First I told Beca what you planned to do, then that stupid bitch Stacie had to interfere. You guys told me you were going to do this with some finesse." She gritted her teeth.

"It will. At least now, Beca knows you've earned her trust when you warned her at Oscorp. Soon Parker will be humiliated beyond all recognition for all the school to see." He grinned.

"You sure have a way for words too." Chloe rolled her eyes at Bumper's statement. "Humiliated for all the school to see .." She laughed.

"Seriously, let's get back to what we were talking about. What about that rich brat Osborn? You find out anything?"

"He says Beca's unsure of herself." Chloe said using air quotes. "Even that guy wants to help with her so-called self-esteem." She scoffed.

"Well that settles it. We need to come up with a new plan then." Bumper said and put a hand to her shoulder. "You got to be Beca's girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" Chloe's eyes went wide.

"It'll be even better. Play on her emotions. Flirt with that little creep if you have to. The bottom line is, we can't let Parker know we're coming."

"Hold on, what exactly is it that you're trying to do to this girl?"

"I want to break her, physically and emotionally." Bumper declared.

"You think that maybe you want to destroy this girl, not humiliate her like you said we should do?" Chloe pointed out.

"This girl is just a geek. Geeks don't belong in our world. You know it, I know it, everyone in the basketball team knows it. Now look, deep down you're with me because you want the high life. I'll give it to you babe." Bumper moved in on her and began kissing the bottom part of her jaw. She smiled mischievously and gently pushed him away.

"Well, Ok. Let's see if she'll buy it."

"Buy it? You're the hottest girl in school! Don't you think you can win her over?" A surprised Bumper scoffed.

"I often hear it's Stacie that gets most of the stares."

"You're hearing wrong, honey bunny."

Chloe shook her head. "I guess. Well, anyway I have to head to class. I need to learn." She began to walk away from him.

"Learn? Why?"

She turned back around. "It makes me smarter." She declared as she walked away. The thing is Chloe was feeling a bit troubled for what she was partaking in. _I talked to Beca for what seems to be the first time in a long time, she's not that bad,_ She thought. Chloe eventually shrugged and began to get care-free once again. _Oh well, she's got to learn to man up._

* * *

Inside a transparent, glass-aligned cell Norman Osborn stood inside and stated fervently to every high-ranking official seated outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen .." He spoke out loud so that everyone outside can hear. "No doubt the glider left you all without words, the true project is about to be revealed to each and every one of you. I am about to show all of you the formula that will make a human better, faster and stronger. This formula is our missing link to our potential. In other words, this is the missing puzzle piece, ladies and gentlemen. Our DNA will finally be complete. I will be the first to participate Dr. Stromm!"

Norman's aide immediately came in holding a small container with both hands. It was the tube containing the serum.

Norman then went to a standing suit designed to fit him. It was green, tall for his size and of synthetic material. The head piece was also attached to the suit. From the back part, Norman went in and adjusted himself to the green suit.

 _Feels like I'm a little kid on Halloween_ , he thought.

His eyes peered out the large oval holes in the mask.

"It's time." He looked over at the audience as he walked around the cell. "Dr. Stromm .." Norman held out his arm. "Deploy the serum."

The audience murmured to themselves. Some were concerned. Others scoffed.

Dr. Stromm was hesitant for a second before he had no choice but to do what his boss told him. He held out a syringe and applied it to the serum container. It was full enough and eventually went to Norman's arm. Through the suit, the syringe went in.

Dr. Stromm continued to press down until the liquid was fully inserted into Norman's system. As it emptied, Norman's hand clenched and spread to the side and did the same with the other one. He waited.

 _I_ _can't wait to prove to the people of the world that I am more than what they think I am_. He thought as he closed his eyes.

Norman imagined himself finally content for once in his life. He was feeling something. _What is this_? he wondered. His body became numb and burn at the same time. He grunted and screamed as the pain felt loud to him. He knelt to the floor and became tense. The fact that people outside the cell were expressing their concerns and worries meant nothing to him.

But one thing he did know was that he was changing. He felt it. He felt it in his bones and in his skin. _Am I dying_? Norman thought as the pain became unbearable. Norman finally realized that what he had done was a mistake. He did the only reasonable thing he could do, he screamed.

Norman didn't hear the rest of the audience screaming as well. Despite all of what Stromm tried to do to alleviate his current condition, Norman felt agony anything he ever experienced. He began to breathe slowly as the pain started to subside. _Must calm myself. It's the right move,_ He thought.

Norman opened his eyes and looked at his assistant who looked horrified.

Norman's eyes had turned yellow through the small openings and his ears became pointy and bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

"It doesn't take a genius to understand that there was some foul play here." said a man in a long black jacket along with a suit and tie underneath.

"How do you figure that?" Captain George Stacy asked as he continue to walk around the wreckage. A few minutes ago he received news that the Oscorp facility was destroyed. He went to the scene along with other investigators from different agencies and departments. One individual, the man he was talking to, was turning to be very strange.

"This place was blown up from the inside judging from the blast points and the debris here. Besides there is no way this was an outside occurrence. A missile or any projectile would have only blown a portion of this installation."

"I see your point." The captain said as he looked around at the wreckage.

"I'll coordinate with all field agencies including some international ones to come up with some answers." The agent said.

"Thank you for your cooperation. But what was your name again?" George said as he shook his head.

The agent smirked and replied. "You know full well Captain that I never gave it." He then left.

Captain George Stacy frowned and looked bothered by the mysterious agent. In the meantime, he went over in his mind to try and find out why an Oscorp facility was now a hole on the ground. _What could have done this_? he thought.

* * *

Getting out of the bus, Beca kept up the conversation with Stacie.

"I never knew my parents. At this point, I feel like I never will." Beca said with her head pointing down.

"That has to be tough. You have to tell your aunt and uncle about them, Beca."

"I have. Or tried, actually. Every time I mentioned my parents, they would either give some senseless answer or just change the subject."

"You think they're hiding something?" Stacie frowned.

"It looks that way." Beca nodded. "I guess I didn't want to pursue the matter any further because they've been so cool with me and my aunt .." Beca struggled and looked away from Stacie.

"Is everything okay?" she asked and they both stopped on the school parking lot.

"I don't know." Beca whispered. "I already got enough crap with Bumper to deal with on a constant basis but when I think of what's going with my aunt I don't even want to think about it."

"Beca, I learned for a long time that uncertainty can destroy you, you shouldn't let it."

Beca nodded. She said nothing for awhile and finally said to Stacie. "I do hope you get you want. You're like amazingly beautiful." She chuckled and shied slightly but carried on. "And smart as well. Thanks for talking to me, that's the truth."

Stacie smiled. "No problem. This is going to sound a bit cheesy on my part but sometimes to get the truth, you have to push even when it's painful." Stacie suggested.

"You're saying I shouldn't stop? With my parents, I mean?"

"I'm just saying you should proceed with caution." Stacie smiled. "A spider has to prowl before it gets what it wants."

Beca looked thoughtful, _She sounds more interesting,_

Over at the corner, Chloe felt annoyed that Stacie was talking to Beca. _I_ _don't know why I'm getting worked up seeing those two together_. It bothered Chloe seeing Beca finally having some contacts. _Remember Chloe, you're the hot intellectual, while she's the geeky intellectual .. isn't she_? Conflicted thoughts went through Chloe's mind. Lately Beca looked a bit more hottish than usual. _Am I seeing things_? _I mean she is the one who threw up after we went to the museum two years ago._ Eventually Stacie went on her way to class finally making Chloe approach Beca. _Alright time to put the plan in play_.

"Hey Beca." she said putting on her friendly smile.

"Oh hey Chlo! How are you?"

For some reason, Chloe really did smile. "I'm about to be exhausted." she said.

"School getting on your nerves?"

"No I'm about to get exhausted from schooling teachers. They got nothing on us." she laughed while Beca chuckled.

Just then, a young man came out of the school doors as quick as he could while others were about to go in. Beca frowned when she recognized Tom Osborn to be the one pushing through the crowd of students. Beca and Chloe then saw a limousine being pulled up in front of them.

Beca looked back at Tom who approached the limo. "Tom, what is it?" She frowned. Indeed something did not look right by Tom's worried face. It was the first time Beca saw him in such a state.

"I have to get home." A frantic Tom said.

"Why?"

"My dad's secretary called I j-just got to go." Tom sobbed.

"Tom, What is it? What's wrong?" Beca went over to her friend.

"There was an explosion at an Oscorp facility. My dad was probably there. I got to get home." Tom sniffled and opened the back door of the limousine.

"I'm sure he's alright. I mean did your secretary said he was there?" Chloe frowned.

"I don't know." Tom said putting a hand to his hair and looked as if he was going to pull it out. "His people aren't telling me anything."

"You need me to come with you?" Beca suggested.

"No, no, I don't want to get you involved. I'll uh see you later, Becs." Tom said as he got in his car and rapidly drove off the school grounds.

"I wonder what happened." Beca muttered.

"I'm guessing a spill had to happen sooner or later. I'm grateful it didn't turn out to be a Chernobyl incident with the things they've been conducting there."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad's the city police captain. I heard he was investigating this. I never thought it was an Oscorp lab. Accidents mean no one is infallible. This was someone's fault. Big time."

Beca looked disturbed now. "This was reckless then?" asked Beca. It made sense.

"Not sure. But I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. A lot of scientists at Oscorp are big time loonies and hacks."

"Who would do such a thing?" Beca asked.

Chloe went on. "Those chemical-engineered products and technology have made people's lives a lot easier but that doesn't mean they're aren't many hazards." Chloe pointed out. "Norman Osborn is always the one who takes risks with no ways of playing it safe. In my opinion, Tom's dad is up to something dangerous."

Beca chuckled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"That sounds very astute and well-thought out." said Beca impressed.

"Don't you think I'm smart?"

Beca chuckled nervously. "Ofcourse I do. It's just people should tell you that once in a while. It's the truth."

Chloe looked touched. "That's a .. That's a hell of a compliment." She said clearing her throat. _To be honest, Beca is actually very cool sometimes_.

"What are friends for? Besides I have yet to owe you."

"Owe me for what?"

"Saving my life." She smiled. She then gave out a hand, signaling good-bye. "I'll see you later." Beca grabbed her skateboard and prepared to head to class.

"Uh .. yeah sure." Chloe could not help but be mesmerized at Beca's backside as she walked away. _Oh my God, it looks so— wait no! This is Beca Parker, the school geek remember, Chloe!_ She shook her head and went on her way as well.

* * *

Norman Osborn woke up. Disorientation was heavily apparent as his head began to throb. As he looked around, he saw that he was in his own bedroom. He carefully sat up and tried to go over what had happened. _Last I remember was giving a presentation_. he frowned. _I was injected with the serum._ He remembered back when Dr. Stromm had given him the formula. The next thing he knew a bright flash of pain flooded his eyes.

" **Ahh**!" Norman cried out and he looked at his familiar bedroom surroundings again.

 _Was it all a dream?_

Suddenly a memory was triggered. He saw a night sky with fire burning overhead a few miles away. To his left laid the glider which was hovering a few feet off the ground. Several tall cities were shown and bright lights from the streets glowed making the buildings look spectacular.

A figure stood on top of the tallest building in New York. The man formerly known as Norman Osborn looked at his hands. He felt so much strength and he felt he needed to use it. "I can show these people what a man with power is truly capable of." He cackled.

Norman opened his eyes and he came back to the present. "I survived because I've evolved." He whispered.

The door to his bedroom burst open. A young man was revealed. To his annoyance, it was his son, Tom. "Tom, why aren't you in school?"

"Your secretary called me. I came because she told me something happened at work. You alright?"

"I was here this whole time." Norman lied while getting frustrated and nodded. "I heard what happened. That installation is insured as shit. When I get my hands on that secretary of mine .." He shrugged angrily and wanted to sit back down and go back to sleep.

"I was just worried, dad."

"Seriously?" Norman looked at a confused-looking Tom. "Since when do you do? Do you think I care if you care? I care about what a sniveling coward you turned out to be! What do you think about that?"

"I don't care about what you say about me. The fact that you're here is enough to make me feel better. I'll let you be." Tom shook his head and went out of the room.

Norman looked more upset than ever as he saw the door closed. _The fact that I have a son like Tom is baffling. But I need him to get me close to Parker_.

* * *

A bored Beca sat awkwardly in her class and was just about to doze off from the teacher's rantings. _I already know the answer to those equations than she would give it in a century._ she thought with a sigh.

Looking away to the window, Beca frowned as she saw a spider hanging from the right hand corner of the window. It was hanging upside down from the web it had made. Beca looked a bit mesmerized and began to appreciate the fact that even spiders can be creative. _I guess anything can be smart._ she said as she looked at the design of the web.

" **Beca Parker!** "

Beca snapped back to reality as she saw her teacher standing next to her.

"How'd ya doing, sir?"

Sniggers occurred all around the room. Some laughed.

Beca knew the routine fully well and knew that the teacher wanted her to answer a problem. But she knew he was testing her if she had been listening or not.

"So like I said before: how does one know when a chemical reaction is taking place?" He asked sternly.

Beca had to fight an urge to roll her eyes. She gave the answer reluctantly. "Gas is formed hence the bubbling effect, a color change due to some chemical mixtures, it then releases energy which can be thermal or kinetic, and it forms a precipitate."

"And what is a precipitate?"

Beca as usual prepared to give an explanation when Chloe quickly spoke up while raising her hand which the teacher looked at. "Yes?"

"It can be a solid, more like flakes of a solid." she responded.

"Correct, moving on." the teacher went back to her desk and continued to ramble on.

Beca was astounded and impressed at Chloe, who looked back at her giving her a wink.

Beca had to smile. Stacie on the other hand, looked a bit bothered at the sight of them. She then tried to focus on her studies.

As Beca went back to her work, she raised her hand to use her pencil which throughout all this time, was stuck to her desk. Beca looked beyond surprised and shocked as a white substance like that of a rope came out of her sleeve. On the table, a small web had formed. Raising her hand, the material stretched and became longer.

 _Now I have a new ability .._ Beca thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Have you guys watched 'the amazing spiderman'? If you do, sure you'll understand the character's purposes in this story better. Italics are their thoughts or flashbacks.**

Norman went to his lab at Oscorp and saw to his amazement his suit and mask standing upright. He went over to inspect it and made his way over to his mask. The mask was oval, green as he wanted it, the holes for the eyes were oval shaped as well.

Norman placed a hand to his ear and recalled how during his painful experimentation that his ears began to grow. _I felt myself change_ He wondered out loud. He then went over the events that led to his blackout.

 _"_ _What the hell's happening!?" He had shouted through the searing pain to Stromm._

" _Your eyes, Norman." A horrified Stromm whispered as he put a hand to his mouth._

 _He had seen his reflection through the glass wall in front of him. Everybody in the audience looked petrified and with good reason, with his mask covering a huge majority of his face. His ears stuck out and his eyes were yellow and hideous. He had sharp teeth shown as well. Norman was seeing a monster and it was him._

 _A wave of anger and freedom swept over him. He had felt he could do anything now. The creature looked away from his reflection and looked at every member seated behind the glass. He then let out a loud cackle._

 _Norman remembered throwing Stromm through the glass._

 _He remembered leaping towards the audience and attacking several military members._

 _He remembered commandeering the glider with ease and used its weapons to fire all around. All at the same time, Norman had been laughing._

 _He remembered saying to the people seated. "Hope you enjoyed the show!" He cackled while throwing a small orb-like object toward their section._

 _The object had exploded while impact, narrowly missing several people, several weren't so lucky and looked injured. The ones who lived began to run off in fear._

 _"_ _Where you guys running off? The after-party's about to commence!" He joked._

 _Bullets from beneath the glider shot off. While the glider was shooting, Norman remembered looked at his navi-computer on his wrist. A timer had been set._

 _00:00:05 .. 00:00:04 .. 00:00:03 .._

 _"_ _Time to blow things out of proportion!" He then sped off, making a hole in the ceiling, while an object from below the glider dropped down. A huge explosion was heard._

Norman gasped and started breathing heavily again. He tried to put himself together.

"Just calm down, Norman .. don't go crazy. You're the leader of one of the most important corporations in the world. You should not be acting like this." He told himself.

Looking at a newspaper with a headline that irritated him, an annoyed Norman read out loud.

 **OSCORP DECIDES TO CUT FUNDING FOR SEVERAL DIVISIONS**

"What the hell was I thinking?" He asked himself.

He was aware that he made the decision yesterday, albeit reluctantly. But Norman felt differently now.

"What am I going to do with this inferior board of mine?"

Norman then looked at his suit standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh .. now I know." He gave an evil smile.

* * *

As Beca left the classroom, she kept thinking as to how she had come up with such weird thin strand of white material coming from her wrist. The adhesive was so strong it stuck to the desk easily. Luckily, Beca took it off with ease even if did scrape a piece off the desk. _What will I come up next? I hope whatever comes next won't be anything like that. I swear I had to almost tear off a part of the desk just to get loose!_ Shethought.

"Well, look who it is .." a voice called out from behind the brunette.

Beca knew who the voice belonged to and had to sigh due to annoyance. She turned around and her suspicions were correct as she saw Bumper standing in front of her. His goons were standing to his side.

"I take it you're not in a good mood to see me?" Beca shrugged.

Bumper ignored her remark. "You know, ever since you've opened that little mouth of yours, you have been a constant thorn at my side, Parker. I mean teacher's always giving us more work just so we can keep with you."

"Don't blame me for your academic decline, Bumper. Instead of partying and getting drunk, you should open up a few books and actually read them, not look at them."

A lot of students stopped and watched the scene. Some looked impressed by the way Beca was handling herself. Some let out 'ooh's' from her remarks.

"That's going to cost you!" Bumper growled and let out a fist.

The brunette's senses immediately went into overdrive. An unknown instinct warned her that danger was coming. For that, Beca reacted. _Whoa! I can see Bumper's fist and it's going slow!_ she thought. From Beca's perspective, everything else seemed to drag.

Beca deflected the fist with her hand.

"Whoa!" several people cried out.

Bumper with his fist caught looked on in confusion.

Before anything escalated, Stacie came to the scene. "Hey, I just told the principal something's up. Unless you want to stop with the usual BS, you may actually get out of being suspended." She told Bumper.

Bumper looked murderous. "I don't know why you soften up to this little creep, but you need to consider your friends more carefully."

"She's twice the girl you are!" Stacie yelled.

 _Hey I'm right here!_ Becawanted to call out. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be appreciative towards Stacie.

However, Bumper and his friends laughed at the statement Stacie gave. "That was a lucky catch. If that's what you're referring to. One of these days Parker, you'll get what's coming your way."

"Or you could have just said you'll get what's coming, it would make you look less pathetic." Beca said.

An angry Bumper began to advance once again when the principal came towards between him and the brunette.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The principal asked.

"Is there a problem?" Stacie asked Bumper.

"N-No problem." Bumper said as he backed away.

"Well then I suggest you move on and head to class then!" The principal shouted to both of them.

After Bumper gave a meaningful leer towards Beca, He went off and the rest of the students went on their way as well. Beca and Stacie stayed behind. "Well thanks again, I guess I owe you twice now." She said.

"No problem Becs. I was more impressed by the way you caught that punch, though." Stacie said amazed.

"I guess I've been upping my workouts." Beca lied.

"Awesome Beca it is,"

"I just hope that I'll pay you back for all you've done to me. Being there."

"You will." she smiled and walked away before giving a small wave.

As Beca walked away in pure contentment, Chloe Stacy came out of nowhere and walked up to her. _Why is it every time I see Chloe, I want to gulp?_ She thought.

"Hey Beca!"

"Hey indeed." She said with a chuckle.

"Heard what happened."

"Yeah, News spreads like a virus in this school, I guess." Beca muttered.

"You have to tell me all about it. How about dinner and a movie this Saturday?"

 _I hate movies .. but,_ she wanted to blurt out. _You sure you have the right person?_ she thought. "Uhm well I .. uh." A nervous Beca was scratching her head at this point.

"Sure!" She said high-pitched until she corrected herself. "I mean .. that sounds cool." She said normally.

"Good. I'll see you then." She smiled and ran off leaving a speechless brunette behind.

 _What about Stacie, though?_ a voice inside her asked.

* * *

Sitting at his worktable, Otto Octavius typed away as he was intent on finishing his special project in time. He straightened his glasses every time an anomaly shown on the screen was not applicable or useful.

"I really hate this world." He shook his head. "It's up to me to change it." Otto whispered.

He pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard and on the screen, several outlines of what appeared to be arms were shown.

Otto smiled at his progress.

"Now all that is needed is a little editing." The arm on the screen flipped over and the image was broadened to reveal the exterior of the arm.

"Let's go with titanium instead of iron." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

A list had been made. Names were picked. Soon Norman was going to cross every single one of them off.

After making new vials of serum on his own for what seemed like countless hours, Norman, with no hesitation whatsoever, decided to don the mask and suit once again and undergo the transformation. The exhilaration he got as he transformed into a different being was overwhelming and addicting to Norman.

Inside his green mask, Norman could feel his face beginning to change as well as his muscles which yearned to be used. His energy felt incredible and now was the right moment to use it against the very obstacles that came his way.

 _No one can stop me._ Norman thought. As far as he was concerned, he was unstoppable. _No one will ever stop me!_ he wanted to say. Outside his yard, Norman was ready to eliminate the things that always got in his way.

Remembering his board meeting a few days ago, Norman was getting very irritated at their lack of progress and ideas. _It's time to trim the unnecessary fat off the company once and for all_. Law enforcement would be too late to help any of the board members. Not that they could stop him, Norman just didn't want to deal with any nuisances.

In a voice that was not his own, he spoke out loud. "I doubt there is anyone that can challenge me, the Green Goblin!" He declared.

Norman had decided upon that name ever since his transformation made him look the part of a fabled creature. _It was my favorite creature as a child_. He thought at the time.

"Mr. Richardson .." He said as he read a piece of paper that fell on the ground. It had the profile of a man. His picture and stats were shown. "It's time to get your pink slip." Goblin said.

As he stood on the glider, his feet were glued to their respective places, as it began to float, the Green Goblin powered up the glider and soared into the sky.

* * *

Sitting on a desk besides a lamp and his badge, paperwork of all kind laid in front of Captain Stacy. He struggled to get everything signed so he could go home.

"My officers sure know when to make mistakes .." He muttered in annoyance.

Lately George was frustrated due to his officers' apparent lack of progress. In the sense, that most of the criminals they had come into contact with got away or attacked them.

 _We got to make some changes. I need better people._ He thought.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He sighed.

"Captain, we got word of a violent disturbance at the Richardson's residence. We got people down there right now. But it's best if you came sir."

"We got this kind of action in broad daylight, Hutchson?" A surprised Stacy asked as he put on his long, black coat and barged out the door. His lieutenant trailing behind him.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, the other deputies didn't radio you in beforehand Sir. It's just that this kind of attack has to get the attention from all agencies and—" Hutchson was cut off.

An agitated Stacy cut him off. "I understand, I understand. What are we looking at?"

"Damaged home. One dead, Mr. Alan Richardson, his family managed to survive thankfully."

By this time, Stacy and Hutchson were already in their squad car. Stacy was driving.

"What kind of lunatic takes apart a suburban house?" Hutchson said rhetorically.

"If you did your homework lieutenant, you know that Alan Richardson was a huge member of Oscorp. I knew him only vaguely but I did know he was knowledgeable about that cross-species stuff they're doing there."

"Why would anyone want to take him out?" Hutchson asked.

"You want to keep asking questions or you want to focus on the job?" Stacy said agitated finally shutting up Hutchson.

* * *

At school, Beca was in her history class when the school's bulletin hit on the speakers.

 _"Boys and girls, this is Principal McAbernathy. Uhm .. we've had an unexpected attack happen on one of the homes in the area of this vicinity. We advise all students to take extra precaution and not leave their classrooms until police officers call in and report of any positive change. We do not yet know if the perpetrator has left the area or has been caught, which is why all students not leave the school until told to do so. Teachers, at this time you are instructed to take the students down to the cafeteria until further notice. You are also instructed to care for your students as best you can. Hopefully this disaster will be fully resolved. Thank you."_

Students were mumbling words of surprise. Some expressed their frustration. Beca on the one hand felt strangely about the event.

"Holy crap!" Tom said shocked.

"This sounds serious." said Beca.

"I wonder who it was." Tom said.

"Whoever caused this is seriously demented." Beca said who felt strongly about such a person doing a horrendous act of violence on a peaceful setting.

"Yeah, to make matters worse, this psycho has us stay after school. He's diabolical to say the least."

Beca rolled her eyes at Tom's remark.

"Alright class, you heard your principal. Let's go downstairs quickly and carefully." Mrs. Panettiere said to everybody in class.

Soon the class was led in single file down to the cafeteria. Other lines made up of students made their way in as they headed towards the large room. Beca could not help but think about what was going on. _A house got blown up into pieces and somebody was responsible for it?_ She thought.

Beca then caught a glimpse of Stacie sitting down on a table with several girls. To Beca's luck, their teacher ordered them to sit at the table next to them. Beca reluctantly had to listen to Tom's theories as to who was the criminal and why he did as they approached their table. Tom's ranting was getting on Beca's nerves.

".. Or I think it's one of those people that don't have a life." Tom suggested.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Beca said smiling.

"Shut up, man." He muttered as he sat down. "You should talk, you hardly get out of the house." He chuckled.

Beca sat across from him. "Either way, everybody's gonna be talking about the disaster for two weeks, a week and a half if we're lucky."

"You want a different topic since you're so restless about what just happened? How about the fact that you're going out with Chloe Stacy?" He asked Beca in a hushed whisper.

"Shhh!" Beca waved him to stop indicating he was being too loud. "Now you wanna talk about this?"

"Ever since you told me, I couldn't believe it!"

"I still can't believe it either, Tom. Besides, the truth is .. I think I just agreed to go out with Chloe because she's really hot." Beca said.

Tom frowned. For three seconds he waited for more detail. He nodded slowly. "Yeeeees?" He said carefully obviously getting it.

Beca looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "I'm saying Chloe's not my type."

"Ah man, Come on! Are you kidding me? You're the luckiest girl right now. You should feel lucky that a girl like Chloe likes you."

"I like Stacie more, Tom. Believe me, I even know how you feel about Chloe Stacy. If she asked you out, I know you'd be happy. I'd be happy for you as well. But I don't know I think I'm going to have to call it off."

"No, you're not!" He almost shouted. "I've wanted you to man up for a long time! You turn down Chloe Stacy, it's like three strikes you're out."

"And what does that mean?" The brunette looked frustrated.

"It means that the chances of you getting a hot girl here are going to be limited, practically non-existent. If every guy and girl in school hears that you turned down a beautiful girl like Chloe Stacy no matter if you're going for another hot girl like Stacie Watson, you'll be shunned for the rest of your high school life."

"You need therapy sometimes, Tom." Beca said seriously. "I'm telling Stacie how I feel then I'm going to tell Chloe it's off."

"Alright man .." A sighing Tom eventually agreed. _Maybe I still have a chance with Chloe!_ "But do it subtle." He pointed out.

Beca saw up ahead at Stacie's table that she had gotten up and persuaded the teacher to let her go to her locker to get something. She couldn't hear what it was all she knew was that it was important by the way she pleaded. She was apparently able to get out of the cafeteria doors.

"I'll be right back." She told Tom as she got up.

"Where you going?" Tom called out but got no answer.

"I have to go to the bathroom. It's an emergency." Beca said as she got up and told Mrs. Panettiere, who reluctantly agreed.

Beca left the cafeteria and headed her way down the same corridor she had passed for three awkward years. Beca tried to forget about the infinite times she had to run down the hallway due to bullies like Bumper chasing her. Today, everyone was in the cafeteria. Bumper was in there. She knew it. There was nothing going on as far as she could tell as she walked.

 _Plus .. I don't sense anything_. Beca thought as she walked past locker after locker. All the times she had felt danger about to happen, like when Bumper was about to hit her, the drop of water landing on her head, and when she saved her Aunt's dishes from breaking. She assumed that she could sense when danger was coming.

 _Once again, a power brought on by an extremely special spider._ She joked to herself.

Beca stopped walking and immediately her danger sense was initiated. _What now? What's going on?_ Beca walked closer and the ringing kept increasing in her mind.

She turned around the corner where she saw Stacie struggling against Donald, one of Bumper's lackeys. Donald was a heavy-set teen around Beca's age and looked too bulky and muscular so anyone like Beca had no chance of taking him down. Stacie actually tried to fight back against Donald but with no success. "Leave me alone, you pig!"

Donald eventually held Stacie against one of the lockers.

"You're lucky I won't kick your fine ass all around this hallway. Now I want to know cause he wants to know, what do you know about Parker?"

"That she's right behind you." Beca replied.

For the first time, Beca felt determined and also eager to teach the guy a lesson. _Nobody messes with Stacie._ She thought "I think you better get your hands off her, Donald."

Donald had turned around and let go of Stacie's wrists. He stepped forward until he got close to her. Donald looked up and down at Beca apparently sizing her up. The shorter brunette kept her eyes locked on her.

"Seriously Parker? You want to be a hero to this bitch?" He said looking back at Stacie.

An infuriated Beca turned red-hot from that remark and as she looked at Stacie. She saw a look from her suggesting. _Don't do it, Beca. It's not worth it._ It was evident when she shook her head no.

She understood that expression very well and somehow seemed to consider it. _This is going to be difficult_. _Not fighting back_. She thought. Beca felt herself admit defeat. _I_ _can take this guy apart but I can't risk Stacie seeing my abilities! I don't want her to see me as some sort of freak!  
_

Resigning at last, Beca accepted what was about to come but not before she launched a verbal remark. "You're no better than that creep out there." She said bravely.

The next thing the tiny brunette knew was a hard hit to her right cheek. Despite her new sense of warning, Beca let the pain come and allowed it to register. Surprisingly it was only less extreme. The fact that she had withstood a punch from the massive Donald was something entirely new to her. Beca nevertheless cowered away so that no one would be the wiser.

Beca picked her head up. Stacie's voice was heard. She sounded as if she were explaining something in a calm tone. Beca opened her eyes and saw that Stacie was talking to several teachers who claim they saw everything.

"She was just trying to help me from this creep!" She pointed at Donald who scoffed and shook his head smiling.

"We saw what happened and yes, I agree, Ms. Watson that action will be taken." Mrs. Panettiere said and looked at the principal.

The principal agreed and turned to look at Donald seriously. "So do I Mr. I don't know, you are hereby suspended!"

"What!? I got a game coming up! Y'all can't do this crap!"

"You better watch your mouth unless you want to turn your suspension to expulsion, Mr—" the principal warned.

"Man, this is bullshit!" He muttered.

School security then led him away leaving the principal and the school teacher alone with Stacie and Beca, who was still on the ground. She began to get up.

"We'll send you to the nurse's station, Parker. Up you get." the principal said sternly.

Beca got up and feigned injury by holding the right side of her head with her hand. There was no pain. _How can that be possible? I must be made of some stronger stuff than I thought!_ _I wonder if durability is brought on by that spider too?_ She thought with amusement

As Mrs. Panettiere let her away, she saw Stacie catch her eye. She then said with a kind smile and nodded. "It's okay, Thanks for trying."

 _I don't get it though .. did this turn out to be a good day or a bad day so far?_ Beca thought.

* * *

Bob Baker prepared to make himself a cup of coffee when he turned on the news. "Let's see what else is wrong with the world today." He said sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa. He had a few hours before he went to work at Oscorp.

A special news bulletin was immediately shown. A male news reporter was reporting live on the scene. From what Bob could tell, the house behind him looked very familiar. _It couldn't be_. He thought in shock.

 _"We're out here in a Queens, New York vicinity. A few hours ago an attack was made on a home behind me. A man named Alan Richardson is the unlikely victim. He is survived by his wife and son. We do not know the motive for this kind of attack. Sources are put into play so as to find out who is responsible for such a terrible attack."_

Bob stared at the TV screen in both shock and confusion. "What the hell happened?" He whispered. Alan and he had been friends for several years at Oscorp. The fact that he had been killed was beyond shocking.

An horrible explosion so unexpected occurred knocking Bob onto the floor. Disorientated and frightened, he saw that a large hole had been made in his ceiling. In came a horrible figure, he was all green and had a purple hood on his head. _His eyes though_ He grew fearful as he looked at them. The creature came in on a flying board.

"Hello, Bobby .." the creature grinned at him. "To answer your question, I'm what happened!" He gave out a loud laugh.

"Wha—" Bob stammered.

"Oh poor baby, He wants his dada?" the creature cackled. "I'm here today because it seems you're too much of a child to get things done. In other words, you have no backbone. I'm here to let you know, Mr. Baker that your services are no longer necessary." the creature then pulled out an orange object from his bag he had on.

The creature threw it randomly and Bob knew nothing more.

* * *

Driving down with his three other friends, the man knew his mission was a complete success. Taking off his mask, the man drove down the street as fast as he could now. _Now I can plan my retirement._ Hethought with a sly smile. Robbing a bank was an easy task as far as he was concerned, but his friends thought otherwise. One of them in the back spoke.

"Yo man, are you sure nobody is gonna catch us?"

His friend seated beside him spoke up for him. "Dude, we just disabled the cameras, subdued the stupid-ass guards, and left no fingerprints. All in all, I say we're crafty as a mother—"

The driver interrupted him. "We did it. That's all you need to know. Besides all the cops are busy with that Queens disaster so nobody is gonna be the wiser. Now I don't mean to brag—"

All his friends scoffed and muttered their disapprovals. The man nevertheless continued.

"But with my skills .." the man held up a fist in which he wore a silver-plated gauntlet. It began giving off electricity. "We're set!" He hissed.

"Yo man turn that off, you're driving man." the man in the passenger seat reminded him.

"Oh right." he cleared his throat and proceeded to drive at a normal pace once he turned his gauntlet off. "Sorry, bros."

"But serious, Herman. You are the man." the man in the passenger seat smiled at him.

"Shocking ain't it?" the driver with a sticker on the steering wheel that said _This car belongs to_ _Herman Schultz. So stay up off it!_ chuckled loudly that he hit a garbage can with a cat on top of it. It had screeched as it was knocked off.

"Sorry!" He called out as he stuck his head out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If theres mistakes its mine. enjoy this one!**

The next day, Beca woke up with no alarm clock buzzing. She shifted forward to her desk drawer beside her bed and looked at the time. It read 6:30 AM. She was thirty minutes early from her usual wake-up point. She groaned and looked at the ceiling. There was no way she could go back to sleep now. _I don't know why but I really miss my alarm clock ringing_. She thought miserably.

Missing the alarm clock's cacophony was not a major factor for Beca's current anxiety. It was Friday. That meant she had about twenty-four hours before her date with Chloe. At the moment, she was feeling rather conflicted. _Maybe Tom's right, I can't back out on this date. It's just Stacie I'm thinking about .._ Becahad spent all night thinking about how to handle her predicament with Chloe and Stacie.

 _Seriously, who do I like most? Because this is so confusing, it's not even funny._ Shethought.

Beca shook her head and put the problem in the back of her mind with all the other ones. She quickly put on a new sweater and jeans. Soon, she was heading downstairs where she heard her Aunt May and Uncle Ben engage in what Beca thought to be a serious conversation. She stepped down slowly so as to hear what they were saying.

"Seriously, Ben! First, attacks like these and Beca walking to school by herself! I can't take the stress!" Aunt May cried in the other room. "How do we know she'll be okay?" Aunt May said stifling the urge to cry.

"She's a grown kid. She can take care of herself. I know it. Besides she's just like her dad. She's strong even if she is a little reckless at times." Uncle Ben's voice replied.

"I'm so worried about her." her Aunt May said.

 _Oh man. I don't need this right now._ Beca thought as she approached the kitchen room. As soon as she saw her relatives standing face to face by the sink, she cleared her throat.

"Oh Beca, what are you doing up so early?" Aunt May said rather feebly.

At this point, Beca was feeling anger, frustration and annoyance all rolled up into one. She felt she had exceeded her boiling point. "Couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind." She muttered.

"What's wrong with you, kiddo?" Uncle Ben frowned. "You feeling alright?"

"No I'm not alright!" She yelled. "I didn't realize that both of you have the need to know about my current state everyday!"

"Hey, Calm down! Did it ever occur to you that maybe we're talking about you because we care about you?" Uncle Ben bit out.

Beca scoffed. "Oh! You care about me? That's funny. If you really did care, you'd tell me what happened to my parents! Don't sweep the subject under the rug! What's the big secret already?" She shouted once again. At this point the stress from everything: school, her new powers and her parents' disappearance was all too much to handle. _I can't stay silent anymore._

Aunt May started now. "Beca, it's not that we don't want to tell you. It's just that the subject is very unorthodox for us and we were sworn not to tell you."

Uncle Ben now looked at his wife with pleading eyes trying to tell her that she's saying too much.

Beca gave up. She then spoke softly. "I see. You know, everyday when I wake up, I feel completely uncertain. I don't know who I am. My parents left for a reason I have yet to know. I'm almost 20 .." She let out a tear. "You guys have no idea what I have to endure every single day not knowing who I am. Because of them."

Aunt May felt the urge to cry now.

"Maybe I don't deserve it. If that's the case, I'll accept it. You guys should have at least told me that I don't deserve to know my parents." Beca immediately grabbed her jacket and her book bag from the staircase. She refused to talk anymore. Despite her relatives' insistence that she stay and hear them out, especially with her Uncle Ben saying 'We're sorry' Beca no longer cared what any of them had to say.

Beca simply slammed the door and wanted to know nothing else.

* * *

The scientist scrambled to take everything in as fast as he could. Anything important had to go. Anything else was immaterial. He had packed two bags full of sensitive material that was extremely crucial. "I'm not coming back here." the scientist said as he looked around his house. Immediately he ran to his garage and as the doors rose, the scientist got in his car and drove off.

"First Alan, then Bob, the Dietrich and Martin. This can't be a coincidence. I could be next!" He cried as he frantically drove around the city.

Just then a soft explosion occurred several feet away, the scientist looked in his rear view mirror and saw to his horror, his house had been burned to the ground.

"It's happening, It's happening!" He then drove the car faster. "Oh my God!"

He turned around a corner where he almost collided with another car. "He won't find me there. He can't." the worried scientist said over and over.

The only place he felt he could be safe was at Oscorp. As the man got to the parking station, the man wasted no time in getting out of the car and into the building. CEOs and the other scientists were not available to work at the moment. Therefore, he could not inform anyone what had just happened. The man ran towards the lobby and prepared to take the elevator.

The security guard, a short, gray haired man with glasses met him and looked worried by the scientist's distress. He couldn't believe who it was. The man running was sweating and looked so disheveled. "Dr. Connors?"

The man turned around to face the guard. "Stan, You're here!"

"This is the time I always start. But Curt, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need your help! Someone's out to get me!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! But it's the same person who killed all the other CEOs."

"Are you serious?" A disbelieving Stan asked.

"My house was just blown up!"

Stan thought Curt was a bit unhinged at the moment. _From what I've heard, he's had some mental problems throughout_. He thought.

"Alright I think you need to relax. I'll call the police. Inform them of what's happening. You just pull yourself together, Curt." Stan shrugged.

"Thank you." Curt gasped.

"Yeah .." Stan frowned and went back to his area.

Curt looked exasperated and headed toward the elevator. As he heard the ring, the doors swung open. He got in with no hesitation. "Is that maniac trying to kill me or trying to take my ideas?" He asked himself as the elevator began to move.

Carrying two bags with the only hand he had, Curt tried to make himself relax by saying it over and over. "You'll be fine. My life is in these bags. They're going to help me in the long run."

* * *

A depressed Beca continued to walk down to the bus stop. She felt worse and worse with each passing second. She had thought that speaking her mind would have a positive effect. But throwing her weight around actually made her feel the opposite. _Why did I have to lose it?_ Shethought. Shouting to her Aunt and Uncle was something she regretted now.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. It wasn't long before she realized that she was at the bus stop and she was all alone. No other person was in plain sight let alone a vehicle passing by. There was nothing.

"What a surprise." She muttered and sighed while at the same time closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. "I deserve being alone." Beca whispered.

Beca looked up at the graying sky where a sliver of sunlight poked through. She then spoke to the heavens. "I understand and I don't blame you. I blame myself for being this way. Despite all these new abilities, I'm still the same old me." She then shrugged and rolled her eyes when she realized she was sounding pathetic.

She proceeded to sit on the bench and let herself wallow with her own thoughts.

A car horn sounded snapping Beca back to reality. She focused her gaze on the stylish black car in front of her.

"Hey lost pup, Remember me?" the enthusiastic driver said. She had blonde hair which despite the black band keeping each strand in place, her hair seem to radiate like pure gold.

"Chloe?" Beca frowned.

"What are you doing out here?" The blonde asked surprised.

"The bus." Beca pointed to the road in which Chloe had came from. "Nice car by the way."

"Thanks but it's not mine. I'm borrowing it from a friend. I'm supposed to give it back today. Why don't you hop in?"

Beca paused for several seconds before she decided to get in.

"Thanks." She said as the car moved along. "It's very nice of you."

"It's the least I can do. Besides I expect you to do the same tomorrow." Chloe pointed out.

"Oh right." Beca agreed reluctantly. She didn't own a car nor did she know where to take Chloe tomorrow. _What restaurant and theater should I take her to_? To be honest, Beca didn't like movies and just go with it.

"So what's up with you? Why are you looking so down?"

"I uh .. had a fight with my relatives today."

Chloe looked shocked. "In the early morning? Wow .. what happened?"

"Just a lot of stuff that's been building up within me. I had to let it out. I kind of feel bad about it though." Beca said sadly.

"I know what you mean. I get that way sometimes with my dad a lot. Sometimes he's a real hard-ass. I can't stand him sometimes."

Beca nodded. "Well, anyway I'll have to apologize."

"What for?" Chloe asked. "I mean .. what were you fighting with your relatives about?"

"The truth about my parents." said Beca with great hesitation. "They uh left me at an early age. My aunt and uncle have yet to explain why."

Chloe looked at the brunette stunned. "Holy crap. seriously?"

Beca nodded. "They know. I know they know. They never wanted to tell me no matter how many times I cornered them about it."

"Well why would you want to apologize? I think you have every reason to be mad, Becs."

"Really?"

"Yeah! If my relatives never told me about my parents, I'd never want to talk to them ever again."

"They've been there for me. They've supported me. It's kind of selfish now that I think about it." Beca said as she looked out the window. Everything was speeding by.

Chloe looked a bit bothered by what Beca was feeling at the current moment. She actually felt concerned for her. Real genuine concern for Beca Parker was something new and something she could not afford to do. _So she's sad, don't feel bad for her, Chloe. Don't feel bad for her_. _Just play the part_. She told herself mentally. _Instead just change the subject_. They finally came up to the student parking lot. Several cars were already stationed there.

"So then about tomorrow night .." Chloe said slowly and Beca intercepted.

"Yeah, until everything's alright, I don't know if we should go out." Beca shook her head.

"I see." _Why is this bothering me? I was just supposed to go out with her because Bumper told me to. I've never liked Parker either. But lately she's starting to look a bit more appealing. Maybe it's just my eyes deceiving me. She's not supposed to be hot. I can't like her but I don't know. Do I?_

"You're lucky and you don't even know it Chlo." Beca said out of nowhere.

"Really, How so?" She tried to sound casual as she parked the car and finally looked at her properly.

With a soft tone, The brunette answered. "You know who you are. I don't. I look at you Chloe and I see .. a girl so gorgeous and so smart, those are basically true foundations of ideal beauty. You need to go out with a guy just like you, someone who knows who he is. That guy isn't me."

For the first time, Chloe did not know what to say or what to think. What Beca said made her heart grow. _I think I'm blushing! Holy crap!_ She could only nod and look away from Beca shyly.

"Thanks for listening."

Beca got out of the car leaving Chloe in, looking confused as she watched the brunette walk away. She looked as if she were trying to make up her mind about something. _I-I-I don't know what to do now. She's kind and gentle. I can't back out on her!_ She thought and got out of the car and called out her name.

She stopped and looked back. Chloe stood a few inches away from her, practically only millimeters away. "I .. uh,"

"Yes?" Beca waited.

"Thank you." She finally said and went away looking completely upset.

* * *

Dressed in a long dark-green coat, the man stormed his way in the junkyard with a renewed sense of purpose on his shoulders. He looked around surveying the large piles of metal and burnt out computer software.

 _Who knew the worst places to be in can actually have the greatest treasures_? Otto Octavius thought.

Otto often used old parts that no one else used to further enhance his own projects. Coming to the junkyard undetected was something that was considered to be second nature to him. He would quickly find what he is looking for.

"Aha! Eureka!" Otto said with joy.

In his hands, was a large thick, metallic harness. He checked it to make sure it was hard enough. Pressing it, he found it sturdy. "No problem here, nothing a few adjustments won't cure."

He then put it around his lower chest and found it fit around him perfectly. Satisfied, Otto put the object in a large bag he had on his shoulder.

"Now to show the world that I'm not a fake! I'm not a hack! I am brilliant!" He declared.

An enthusiastic Otto had returned home as quick as he could. In a small apartment, he had made up space for a small, crude laboratory. On the table, sat four large arms sitting vertically.

Otto put the bag on another table beside the main one and looked at his new findings with glee. _My greatest invention will soon help the world recover lost minerals that will be proven crucial to helping and further enhancing mankind!_ He thought.

He was about to use a power saw to cut open the harness when the phone rang. "What now?" He said annoyed. _It better not be my landlord_. He thought.

"What?" He replied gruffly as his usual greeting.

"Otto, it's me." the voice on the other line panted.

"Curtis?" He frowned. "May I ask why you feel the need to interrupt me and my precious work just now?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the continuation of the chapter 8 previously. my mistakes! short it is.**

"Otto. I'm in trouble. That maniac that killed those CEOs, He's out to get me!" Curt whispered.

He could not stop rolling his eyes by what he had just heard. Curt Connors was Otto's closest friend but at times, Otto felt he was getting very caught up with superstitious matters, this one felt like no exception. "Curtis, if this is another one of your usual, mundane conspiracy theories, I apologize to say that I am not amused." a bored Otto stated.

"This is serious, Otto! My house was just blown up!"

"I would suggest that your power source that provides your home with a sustainable atmosphere and adequate stability must have been pretty faulty then, Curtis. You have no discernible evidence that suggests that the unknown attacker was the apparent culprit."

"Please you have to believe me! I'm not making this up Otto. I saw him fly away from my house!"

"Assuming I believe your claims this one time, what is the real reason for your calling me?" Otto said going along.

"I need your help in completing a formula, Otto." Curt said at the other end.

Norman slammed the door to his house in frustration. As the Green Goblin, he had felt he could do things with ease and finesse. He had not found Curt Connors among the rubble of what once was his house. "Where the hell did he go?" He rubbed his chin.

"Hey dad .." Tom appeared with his book bag on.

"What are you still doing here? Why aren't you at school just now?" barked Norman at his son.

"It's Friday, dad. I always start at 11:00. We all have different periods."

"Oh right, well go on then." Norman muttered.

"Dad? Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Why is it in your nature to be this curious?"

"Right .." Tom said giving up and went out the door.

"Wait up!"

Tom turned around. "What is it dad?" He said eagerly.

"You say you have a friend named Beca Parker, right?"

"Yeah she's a good one."

"Well, the fact that you have a friend surprises me is all. I much rather like to see her. Get to know her. Why don't you ask her to come over for dinner one of these days?"

"Uh sure. I'll ask her."

"Alright then. Get out of here." Norman said carelessly and turned his back to his son ..

At this point, he only heard the door shut. "Instead of Curt Connors, I have a better person to concentrate on. The daughter of Richard Parker .." He said.

* * *

Physical Education had begun. A still miserable Beca made her way to the gym with no one paying her attention. _I got to get some of this stress off_. She thought and soon had an idea as he spotted one of the bench machines ahead by the wall. Finally smiling today, she went over to one of them. The bar stationed was at a low weight and pretty soon Beca had more weight to it, much more than what a bodybuilder could do.

Lying down on the flat bench, Beca looked up at the bar and began to grip it with her hands. She could already hear several people stopping their own exercising and wanted to see the spectacle.

"Hey man don't hurt yourself now!" a boy joked.

"Yo, Parker! You trying out to be on US Gladiators?" An unknown boy asked. His question got a lot laughs.

Determined now more than ever, Beca lifted the bar with all her might. Closing her eyes, She felt it lift which had a lot of gasps from the students. _If I'm quick and durable, then I should be able to do this._ She thought.

"I'm serious man! That's almost a ton she's lifting!" a boy shouted.

 _Is it? It doesn't feel like much_. Beca thought and prepared to do another repetition. The bar went down to her chest and up, she repeated the process several more times.

 _With these powers, I can do anything!_ Becathought with glee.

As she stopped doing ten of what appeared to be 600 lbs, Beca saw the amazed looks of her classmates. She spotted Stacie, who to her satisfaction looked amazed by what she did. Beca got up and walked away from the crowd of stunned spectators with a smug expression.

At school during PE, Stacie could not help but still be astonished at Beca's unique feat of strength. _Oh my!_ she had wanted to say. She was about to head into the shower when she began to hear a startling conversation and from one of the voices, Stacie knew it was Chloe. With her headphones still on and turning off her iPod, she made her way to the locker area. Walking slowly to the back of one of the lockers from the corner so as not to seem as if she were snooping, Stacie heard the commotion.

"I'm taking a pass." Chloe had said.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe's friend Denise spoke up.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I should do this to the girl. She's got enough problems as it is."

"The plan is already set up! You can't back out now." Denise cried out.

"I just can't do it. It's as simple as that. I'm telling Bumper he should not make Beca's life miserable at the upcoming dance."

 _What is going on here?_ Stacie thought. _What are they trying to do to Beca?_ She continued to listen as best she could.

"Then getting everything prepared was a total waste! Why are you backing out on this? Do you like her now?"

Several girls gave gasps and some gave off sounds of disgust.

"She's a good one is all! And we do need to back off with the whole prank! It's so evil!"

"You were the one who hated Parker to begin with, so liking her now isn't going to change anything about her. She's a geek." Denise stated.

Stacie had enough. She came out of the corner and walked toward the group that included Chloe. Her eyes serious as they were concentrated on Chloe's own eyes. She gave off a look of contempt as well. At the same time, Stacie could not let the group or Chloe know she had heard their conversation so she took off her earpieces and feigned innocence.

"What?" She frowned

"We're talking about none of your damn business followed by get the hell out of our way! You want in?" Chloe said and marched out of the locker room while maintaining her look on Stacie.

The others went away laughing and giggling at her. Stacie was left alone in the locker room. She proceeded her heated gaze at where Chloe had exited.

"You're not hurting Beca, Chloe. I forbid it!" She whispered. _I have to tell Beca about her!_

Beca felt she had a good day and as she got off the bus and appeared in her usual neighborhood. She let her swagger show by skipping. _I'm like super-powerful now_. She smiled. As she proceeded to skip on the sidewalk, an annoying sight appeared. Up ahead, two guys were beating up another guy.

One of them wanted the boy's wallet. "Give me the money!"

Beca walked over to them calmly and said to the two men beating up the boy. "Why don't you let him go? That way you'll have time to get jobs instead of all this time you're wasting."

The two men let the boy go and advanced on Beca now. "You really want this to happen?" one of them had a knife.

"More than anything!" Beca stated.

The man swung his knife and immediately Beca bend her lower body to avoid the stab. She grabbed the man's wrist that held the knife and proceeded to give him a roundhouse kick to his chin knocking him out cold. The other man prepared to fist fight her, after a couple of maneuvers and punches, Beca swung out her leg and tripped the second man. The man's head hit the pavement hard, giving him a concussion and rendering him unconscious.

 _Man, I'm full of surprises!_ She wanted to say.

"Thanks!" replied the other guy on the floor and ran off in a hurry.

As she ran home, Beca opened the door to her house to tell her relatives what happened to her. All she could see is her uncle in the living room, looking morose and tearful.

"Uncle Ben, What is it?" Beca said as she put her book bag down.

"Your Aunt May .." He managed to say.

"What happened?" Beca gasped.

"She's in the hospital. She's had a stroke. I don't know if she'll .." Uncle Ben put a hand to his eyes to stop the continuing tears.

Beca's heart began to race and panic spread throughout her system. She knew that her aunt's stroke was brought on by her temper expressed in the morning. Beca felt responsible now.

"Oh God!" She muttered.

With all her powers there was nothing Beca could do at the moment, all Beca could do, was sit beside her uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _I'm sorry Aunt May_. Beca struggled to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Don't know what to say here .. just enjoy this one Aca-bitches! :)**

Norman knew it was going to be difficult for him to accept it. But until the police stop searching the city for the culprit behind the attacks that took place in two days, Norman had to remain inactive. _Those vulture .. nothing better to do than to just snoop in unnecessarily._ The other voice in Norman's mind stated.

At the same time however, he did what he had to do. Without the board, Norman had all the power now. Instead he should use the time to make his corporation much more efficient in terms of making more profit and technology.

 _Maybe I should take the time to update the glider and my weapons as well._ Norman thought.

Norman made his way to his office and without his management, he felt the office in a whole new way. It seemed bigger to him now.

 _There's no more interference. No more constant demands. Everything is under my control_. _As it should be_. He grinned.

Norman went to his desk and prepared to do the one task that had been on his mind once he came back home. "Beca Parker's life is going to be in my hands pretty soon. Because it is, I have to survey his life one second at a time."

He pressed a button on his phone system stationed on his desk. " _Yes, Mr. Osborn?"_ Hissecretary spoke up.

"Get me Wilson Fisk on the line." a casual Norman said.

* * *

Beca sat alongside with her uncle down in the hospital lobby in utter silence. Devastated, Beca felt anxious as to what her Aunt May's current state was. If she should know that her condition had taken a turn for the worse, Beca would not know how to handle such a loss. So she tried thinking of something else. _I caused this. This is not going to be something I can just forget just like that. I deserve to be feeling like this_. She thought to herself. It turns out she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Not with this kind of situation looming over her.

It had been an hour since Beca and her uncle left the house. According to her, Uncle Ben had been waiting for her. Beca did not want to touch upon the fact that she became distracted after school. She could understand how angry and disappointed her uncle was.

Beca couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence any more. So she spoke to her morose uncle sitting beside her.

"I was angry .." Beca began yet her uncle barely moved or showed any type of response. "I was desperate. I was caught up in my own matters, whatever you want to call it." She sighed and blinked back the tears that were beginning to build up. She continued.

"I never wanted anything like this to happen. That was certainly not my intention. That doesn't change the fact that I was responsible."

"What?" Uncle Ben blinked and looked at the brunette for what seemed to be the first time since the ordeal. "How could you cause this? This wasn't your fault, Beca. Okay? It wasn't your fault." Uncle Ben adamantly said.

"If I hadn't gotten angry—" Beca began to say.

"Listen to me! You're not listening, Beca. You were not responsible for this!" Uncle Ben almost yelled. "This was my fault! All of it!" She managed to say.

Beca was speechless and wanted to understand what her uncle was trying to say to her.

"I never told you about your parents and I knew sooner or later you'd .." Uncle Ben stopped and changed what he was going to say. "Any upcoming man has some power in him that's waiting to come out at the right moment. Now .. with the exception of what happened this morning I don't blame you Beca, for wanting to know about your parents. I know you'd give anything to know what happened to them. What I can go on however, is what I've been hearing at school."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your principal called and stated you've been getting into several confrontations at school. When I heard that, I was like 'Are you talking about my Beca Parker, my nephew The one I raised as if she were my own daughter?' I just couldn't believe it."

"I guess I was just tired of me being the punching bag, Uncle Ben. I wanted to stand up for myself, which believe me I can."

"And I believe you and that's the problem. The fact that you could just get into a fight without knowing of the consequences that could ensue."

"You can't expect me to get a little carried away. I have the right to it. I hardly ever have things my way and at my age, you can't expect me not to have fun." Beca said and stopped when she realized she might be saying too much.

Uncle Ben frowned. "You have power now, Beca, I don't know what it is either but just because you do have power, doesn't mean there is no responsibility."

Beca nodded. "Right."

"But sometimes for some people, power isn't deserved."

* * *

"Desperate, Norman. That is the word that most describes you at the moment. Desperation." Seated at a luxurious desk, the bald man, quite large with a deep voice was heavily amused by what his old friend Norman Osborn was saying on the phone.

"You would have my men wanting to work for you just so you can spy on a zit-faced little kid?" He said as he pressed a Cuban cigar to his lips. "The fact that you think I run a baby-sitting business is a tad insulting, Norman." He bit out.

"Wilson .. I'm offering you a substantial amount of money for your services." A restless Norman stated.

"Call me paranoid, Norman but I would think you would have my men do this little job for you instead of yourself because you don't like any police interference. Despite the fact that I can manipulate a few police precincts like puppets, Norman, do you really think I would still want any police on my ass, if my men get caught and risk getting flipped?"

"Your men wouldn't get caught, Fisk. I assure you—"

"Osborn .. Osborn .. Osborn." A disappointed Fisk said softly as he placed a meaty hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're slipping my friend. There was a time when you had the balls to do something for yourself. And because you're at a certain state right now .. I'm not sure we should continue doing business .. if you know what I mean." Fisk placed the cigar on the ashtray. "Uncertainty and desperation, as I stated before hold no value to me."

"Now you wait just a second, Wilson. I've done a lot on my end for you. Don't you dare suggest that I have grown weak! You have no idea what I am or what I have become."

"Really?" A stunned Fisk replied and amusement twinkled in his eyes. "Your memory is a little faulty, Norman but wasn't it I have helped you give your end in helping you build that impressive corporation of yours? Did it ever occur to you Norman, that the reason for my refusal is because if the police catch one of my men and get her to reveal me as an employer, then that would mean I would have to resort to me telling the police who exactly .. motivated me to do it?"

There was no response from the phone only heavy breathing which only made Fisk smile.

"Trust me, Norman. I'm saving me and possibly even you. You have no real need to spy on an alt little girl .. especially if she is the daughter of Richard Parker. Now as far as us goes, I'm willing to give you one more chance to prove your worth. In the future, if I ever have a problem growing into a situation, I'll call you and you will listen. That way we remain partners."

"You dare .." Norman's voice rasped. "To tell me what to do!? You have no idea who you're dealing with Wilson .."

A bored Wilson continued to listen to Norman's yelling while shaking his head in annoyance. As he listened, the door to his office opened and in came an associate of his. Wilson motioned for him to sit down and wait.

"I have power the likes you have never witnessed!" Norman finished.

"Is that it?"

"That's it and you better remember it."

"Good, was getting ready to fall asleep. Goodbye, Norman."

"You—!"

Wilson finally hanged up relieved and now looked at the man seated in front of him. "Must cut out the old and make way for ones that want opportunities. Do you agree, Mr. Schultz?"

Herman raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I feel you, Mr. Fisk."

"Do you have something for me?"

Herman grabbed a bag beside his seat and placed it on Wilson's desk.

Wilson opened it and inspected the contents. It was all cash. "Nice to see an employee that takes his job seriously."

"I'm all about action, Mr. Fisk." a casual Herman said.

After giving Herman his share, Wilson then asked him a question. "How would you like to make even more money?"

"Oh, without a doubt!" An enthused Herman stated.

"I see you're very eager. So eager in fact that you want to construct a suit to make sure your actions run more smoothly?"

"Like I said." Herman nodded.

Wilson gave a Herman a look of admiration. "Do it. But be careful. I don't want anything faulty happening. Once your suit is completed, you demonstrate it to me."

"I'll let you know when it does, Mr. Fisk." Herman nodded.

"Off you go then."

Herman nodded and went out the door, closing it gently.

 _Chloe Stacy walked in a hallway heading to her class in a casual manner. It was a day that was no different as she passed by classmates, posters on the walls and after school activities posted on doors. I'm looking for something new. Something fun. Can't this day be updated to a better one? She thought._

 _Up ahead, she knew exactly how her day was going to get good. She walked up to a girl who was busy putting her things into her small locker. She was having trouble as she kept pushing her book bag in with no success._

 _"Problems?" She spoke as she got to her._

 _The girl turned around and it was revealed to be Beca Parker. She pushed her glasses further to her nose and squinted as if to see if it was really her._

 _"N-No, Not really." She stammered._

 _"Well let's see if we can make those problems happen .." She said slyly._

 _She placed a hand in Beca's luggage._

 _"Oh thank you." She said._

 _Surprisingly Chloe carelessly took out all of Beca's belongings and brought them to the floor._

 _The students who had been walking and carrying on their business stopped and mocked at poor Beca._

 _"Why'd you do that?" An outraged Beca said._

 _"You're a geek. There's always someone like you around the corner. Those who cling onto hope that they're going to one day be the best, get the girl, and kick the bully's ass. That's a pipe dream." She stated smugly._

 _Beca turned red. "There has to be a reason why you would be so cruel."_

 _"That's because it's a mask, a facade .." She said as she came closer to Beca and placed a hand on her cheek. She recoiled and looked away from her. "To hide my real side."_

 _"I don't understand." A nervous Beca said as Chloe placed her other hand to the brunette's other cheek._

 _"You're in my head. I can't get you out." She said as her lips were about to meet hers._

 _"Stop this!" Beca cried but she was shoved to the wall where Chloe kissed her, ravaged her in a way that no other girl would ever do. The blonde wanted her and eventually Beca would want her as well as she kissed her back. They continued to make out on the school floor.  
_

 _They both gave a loud moan._

That was when Chloe woke up. She gave out a loud gasp. _It was a dream, just a dream._ She thought. Sitting upright, she tried to go over what she had just dreamed about. It was about Beca and she had been making out with her.

"Oh shit!" She whispered in shock as she put a hand to her mouth. "I think I do like her!"

"No way! This can't be happening!" She gasped in realization.

Beca was still in the hospital waiting area talking to her uncle. "Uncle Ben, I get that you're always looking out for me, I appreciate that and everything but it's unacceptable to me that you're being dishonest about my dad."

Uncle Ben then said "What I can say is this, Beca. When he dropped you off, he looked so scared and worried. Your mother too. He begged for us not just to look after you but told us to keep a secret, a secret so vital that at the time that me and your aunt heard it, we were in utter disbelief. What I can say is this, your father was into some pretty strange stuff, Beca."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm strong enough to handle anything now? I mean what do you think we've been talking about for the past five minutes?" The brunette said restless.

"You have great power, Beca but everyone has to have a limit. Responsibility is the backbone."

"Forget it, This is hopeless. I thought we were getting on the right foot. But so far, you haven't told me anything useful!" She said as she stood up. "I'm leaving. Call me when there's any change in Aunt May's condition." Beca muttered as she took off.

A solemn Uncle Ben didn't bother to call out for Beca but instead watched her leave through the doors, almost in a mundane finality. For the next couple of minutes, all Ben could do was wait for any change. He waited desperately for the nurse to arrive with the news. _God, please don't take her away_.

He also couldn't help but think about Beca as well.

 _I can't keep your secret much longer, Rich_. Ben said in his mind while looking at the ceiling. _She's_ _old now and she has to know. Can't you see what this is doing to her?_ Ben looked away from the ceiling and placed his hands in hands once again.

"Excuse me?"

Ben looked up and saw a young tall brunette looking down at him. "Are you by any chance, Beca's uncle?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am," He said and straightened himself up, Ben wiped the tears from his face. "I uh .. I've seen you before. You're Dennis' daughter. You live right next to us."

The young woman nodded and introduced herself. "Stacie, Stacie Watson. I heard what happened about your wife, I'm truly sorry, Mr. Parker. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He said sadly. "Doctors says she's not out of the woods yet. That stroke was pretty serious."

"She'll be okay I know it, Mr. Parker. Is Beca around here?"

"Actually, you just missed her. She left."

"She did?" Stacie said surprised.

"Did you want to see her for something?"

"Just wanted to let her know that I'll be there for her. Whatever she's going through, I'll help her."

"Believe me, she's going to need all the help she can get." A serious Ben said.

Beca was in her usual alleyway harnessing her new powers. Despite it being 4:00 AM, She didn't let the time of day bother her and she had no reason to fear from any lowlifes that may be walking around the area. At the moment, Beca was frustrated. She stretched out each of her arms. Each hand was opening and closing. Opening and closing. Beca repeated the process. Nothing happened.

 _Come on, It worked before!_

Whatever variations she came up with, Nothing came out of Beca's hands.

"Okay think, Beca .. think, What made it happen the last time?" She asked herself.

 _I saw that spider by the window. Thinking about spiders, it makes sense, so it should work!_ She smiled.

Determined, Beca then let out a hand and expecting to see a strong white strand come out of her wrist.

Again, nothing came out.

"Arghh!" She groaned in frustration.

It was then that Beca had an idea. _Maybe it's not about thinking. it's about concentrating it. Then I could use the webbing whenever I want._ She realized. However, she knew there was a chance things could go horribly wrong. _I could wind up in the hospital by doing this_. She thought.

Back home, Beca was in the business constructing, to the best of her knowledge, the very device she could use to fire the webbing. Beca had read enough books and knew enough to build what she wanted. Working on the table, Beca took a small phallic shaped object and tore a hole into it creating a small chamber. _That's where all powerful silly-string will come out of .._ She thought with a smug smile.

A charge was set upon it. It would state when the material was up and running. Then there was a needle. "Oh boy .. this is going to be where the man is separated from the boy." She said taking a breath in and took the syringe.

Luckily, it didn't hurt that bad. Not to a full extent.

After a full hour in which Beca was eventually seated on the floor, a sweaty Beca looked at her hand where the makeshift web-shooter was inserted to her wrist.

"Haha! to quote Samuel L. Jackson .. I'm the man!" She grinned.

 _Now for the test to begin .._


	11. Chapter 11

It was already close to 7:00 AM but it didn't make Beca any tired.

Beca felt pleased with herself at the moment. No blood was spilled. No pain was administered. She had taken a syringe and placed the point on her wrist. With lightning fast speed, Beca only made an imprint and was very fortunate not to have stabbed herself. She had placed the make-shift web-shooter on top of her wrist. She had also taken a strip of velcro to tie around.

 _The thing is I don't know how I got the knowledge of using the webbing this way._ Beca had thought long and hard about that which made her get more perplexed as she continued working on it.

On the bottom of the shooter was a small chip similar to that of a homing device Beca made. It would signal when the webbing in her system was focused. The webbing would then be stored in a miniscule, pressurized container loaded to the entire device. On top of the shooter a small light had been made indicating that the webbing was ready for use, Beca was relieved to see that it was glowing red, meaning it was working.

 _Or so I think .._ She thought.

Moments ago, she had left the hospital after a falling-out with her uncle. Just when she was making things right, her uncle had to go on with an incessant lecture. _Eventually he needs to realize that I'm capable, that I'm stronger, that I'm better than he is!_ Beca felt sure of herself

Now, Beca was on top of an apartment complex, thanks to her wall-crawling abilities, Beca had made it up to the building with so much ease, the ability felt like second nature to her. Slowly, Beca walked over to the edge of the building, she looked across all the other buildings ahead. To her left, the sun had risen. It made Beca feel that much more secure in herself. She made herself to the corner of the building and looked down where all the cars and people moved by as if they were ants.

 _I really hope I don't wind up in the hospital for this .._ The idea of falling down several stories was staggering and not to mention overwhelming. Beca concentrated on what she wanted to do instead of what she was feeling.

 _Please work, Please work_. She repeated. Raising her right hand and pointing it at the building closest to her, Beca activated the web shooter with both her index finger and ring finger pressing her palm where a button serving as an electrode attached to the shooter, was placed.

Incredibly, a cable-like material was let out. It had attached to the other building instantly. The material had bonded with the corner of the building. Beca had the urge to jump with joy but as she held on, Beca tried to get her wits together as she prepared to jump.

"Screw it, Just jump!" She told herself.

Her feet left the edge of the building entirely and the brunette began to swing towards the center of the building. With her speed, she began to head right towards the windows

"Watch out!" She cried.

Using her left hand, Beca activated the second web-shooter and the white strand was sent out miraculously. She was led in the direction of the street. "Woohooooo!" She cried out in joy. She then let out another webline and swung. She repeated the process until she was used to it.

"Let's get creative!"

As she let go from her line, Beca had used amazing agility and reflexes to flip herself over like an acrobat and at the same time was able to launch another string of web connecting to the building with perfect accuracy.

"Yeah!" She cried.

Landing at the same building she was perched on moments ago, an exhilarated Beca breathe in and out. "Holy crap!" She gave out a weak chuckle.

"Well, this was a good start so far." She raised her eyebrows.

As she prepared to leave the roof, Beca stopped when something caught her eye.

Beca had found a recent newspaper page on the concrete floor. Picking it up, she saw that it was an ad for an MMA tournament event. Up and coming fighters expected to win $1,500 if they could last five minutes with a big time Mixed Martial Arts fighter named Benji. According to the flyer, the event was today at 8:00 PM. Anyone willing to fight only needed to show up with the flyer in hand.

"Now this looks to be right up my alley!" She said felicitously.

The money was just what she needed to start a new life. Beca began to get ready.

 _I need to make a suit!_ She realized.

* * *

In the late afternoon, a frustrated Tom closed his textbook in disgust. He still couldn't understand the subject. Something was still on his mind. Something he should have told Beca when the class was put in the cafeteria. Chloe Stacy. Tom could recall that one day he met her at the Inferno. They had both been discussing Beca.

 _"I guess Beca needs all the help she can get. But I think the main problem with Beca is a confidence problem. I planned on having her come with me here so that she can get out more. Experience life. I mean we all live to be a hundred if we're lucky but it seems Beca's trying to speed up the process."_

 _"In my opinion .." Chloe began to say and her tone suggested she was in complete agreement. "I think what Beca needs is to wake up."_

 _"Naivety and insecurity are keeping her asleep and awaaay from reality." Tom nodded._

 _"Which is why she needs a lesson. She needs to grow up, Tom. Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"Most definitely. But why—"_

 _Chloe answered completely cutting Tom off. "Because I need your help Tom. There's this thing me and Bumper are planning. It would do good for you to participate."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Tom asked._

 _"The upcoming dance has a special event."  
_

 _"I'm aware of that." Tom had interrupted. His slow tone indicated that something was off about Chloe.  
_

 _"What I mean—"_

 _Tom cut her off again and tried to make the blonde see that he had understood. "No I mean I get it. Every school year, an unlucky person gets chosen to be made a fool of."_

 _"And Beca's the one picked."_

 _"What!" Turning to look at Chloe, Tom was outraged. "Are you kidding me? You and Bumper are the ones who made all this happen, huh? Beca's the lamb for the slaughter? You think that's right?"_

 _Chloe turned serious. "Beca must not know, Tom. You help in keeping your mouth shut, I'll assure you that your duration at school will be a good one. You'll be treated like royalty for a change. You'll get all the perks. It's what you want, isn't it?"  
_

 _Tom was hesitant. "Can't you just pick someone else?" He had pleaded._

 _"Sorry, but as stated, Beca's geek material no matter how well she hides it. But if you're so against it, I could tell Bumper that you look more suitable for the prank than Beca is. You like Beca so much, you'd rather take her place then?"_

 _Tom didn't answer and looked deeply bothered._

 _"Ofcourse you don't. You help with this and you'll get the opportunities you've been wanting for so long." Chloe said affectionately.  
_

Tom had agreed to what Chloe said and now he seemed to regret it. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt so bad now. _Beca's my best friend. But if I don't do this, Chloe and the others will make my high school years so miserable, I'll go crazy._ The chance of being with Chloe was there and Tom had taken it.

At the time, he was desperate and wasn't thinking straight. Chloe Stacy had talked to him which in of itself was a miracle. But he felt like he was going to betray his best friend.

His cell phone rang, startling him. "Ahh!" He cried. Tom rolled his eyes and tried to pull himself together. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tom it's Chloe."

"Oh .. uh what's up?" He managed to say.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. Me and a couple of friends are seeing this Mixed Martial Arts competition tonight downtown near Manhattan. You wanna hang out and talk about a matter that's on my mind."

Tom frowned. "Uh sure. I guess. But what do you want to talk about?"

"Beca."

* * *

Apparently there were some things that didn't change. Norman, still seething in fury with his phone conversation with Wilson Fisk felt completely off. He figured there was still someone out there that could be a threat to him. He wished Wilson wouldn't put up such extremes as how he was portrayed on the phone a few hours ago.

In his office, Norman was thinking over how to overcome his Fisk obstacle. _He's forcing me to do something very difficult_. He thought quickly. The idea of killing Wilson was appealing. However, the voice in his head whispered to him.

 _He has a point though. You have to eliminate Parker first! We can deal with Fisk later .._

Understanding, Norman smiled and with a deep whisper he spoke. "Right .. There's no telling what that girl knows. Whatever she knows about her parents is beyond crucial that no ordinary person should know. Wilson was right, I have to do this myself. It's time to put on the suit. It's time to come back!" He cackled and his eyes turned yellow once more.

* * *

"We all wear masks .. but the good one is always the one you do not get to wear." A man with a Russian accent declared. At the second floor, the man wearing a blue suit jacket and blue pants that matched, had been both contemplating and looking out the window and peered at the amateur fighters practicing in the arena below. Some of them wore colorful clothing including luchador masks. The man Dmitri Smerdyakov could not help but roll his eyes.

It was over a year since Dmitri arrived to the United States, although under unpleasant circumstances.

 _Pretending I'm American official is embarrassing. But I'm here now. That is all that matters. But I wish you were here, Sergei. Вы сделали все это случилось_.

Thanks to his brother whom he was forever grateful, Dmitri was now put in charge of a Mixed Martial Arts organization. He had his associates put up flyers all over the city that detailed money promised for fighters trying out and that whoever won against a certain opponent would win $1,500 American dollars.

 _If they can last ..  
_

The door to his office opened unexpectedly but nevertheless Dmitri kept his gaze at the arena below. The tactless man spoke regardless.

"Hello Uh .. M-Mr. Smer-Smerduh .. uhh .. kov. There we go." He struggled. "Here for a job is all. You got any openings?" He cleared his throat.

Finally Dmitri spoke. "Americans can be arrogant sadly there is no way around such attribute." He turned to inspect the man by the doorway. "As far as arrogance, there's disrespect and no manners."

The man by the doorway looked confused.

"You came in without knocking, you did not address my surname correctly and you are wearing tasteless attire."

The man looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Look man, it's early in the morning, can't you just—"

"Silence." He held up a hand. "The fact that you come here looking like a fool is insulting and shameful. But I have different matters to attend. Therefore, I'm going to extend to you my last ounce of goodwill and allow you to leave here unharmed."

A bouncer came from behind the unfortunate man and grabbed him by his shoulders. He proceeded to drag him out. "Hey man! This ain't right!" He shouted as he was led through the hallway.

"Appearances are very important. It shows how you present yourself." Dmitri grinned.

He tore his gaze away from the window and looked at a display case hung on his wall. It was a white mask completely blank-looking and yet it was ominous, just as he liked it.

"Which is why I'm a master of disguise." He whispered.

* * *

Stacie came back home by opening her window and going in her room as quietly as she could. As far as she knew, her parents were still asleep. She might as well get some rest too considering all the hours she spent awake at the hospital comforting Beca's uncle.

 _I do hope May will be alright though_. She thought with worried.

As she prepared to hop in bed, the yelling started. It was heard from down below. _Another argument again ._. Stacie grimaced. The yelling was inaudible but she could tell she was not going to have a good day.

 _Better yet, I might as well not be here._

Stacie prepared to get out through the window again when her door burst open. Turning around, she saw that it was her dad in a wife beater looking completely livid. Her fearful mother with a bruise on her face was behind him.

"Here we go again .." A dejected Stacie wanted to say.

* * *

The construction of a suit was very challenging to Beca. Even more so then making web shooters that stabilized and harnessed the web material. But now she had to dress as if she was someone who was capable of doing extraordinary things. _People should believe I'm amazing with this suit_. She thought.

From the morning to early afternoon, Beca was hard at work. After hours of making blueprints and sketches as to how her costume should look like, She was at a point of giving up. She shook her head. Her designs looked rather ridiculous. "Screw it. I'll go in as a girl wearing red and blue."

Indeed she had no idea what to call her style. It was not her official suit, as Beca saw it but it was a start. In the end, she wore a red ski mask with glasses. A blue shirt underneath a red shirt while wearing red pants was a little too colorful and over the top.

Beca sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Not a lot of imagination there." _But at least it makes me look inconspicuous_. She shrugged.

She looked back at the book of sketches with a sentimental sense. "It's still a work in progress I guess." She muttered.

As she came down the stairs and prepared to exit the house, Beca stopped as she saw Aunt May's photo on the desk drawer by the door. Immediately, she felt guilt and embarrassment. Once again, worry washed over at the thought of her aunt never waking up from her coma. The devastation was impossible to endure.

Before she left, she put in a voice mail to her uncle when she didn't respond. "Hey Uncle Ben .. uh it's me. I just wanted to know if you heard anything from Aunt May." She then hung up.

With no time to waste, Beca went to the match as fast as she could.

* * *

Dmitri looked on from his above the arena as the crowd of spectators began to fill almost every seat. It reminded him of ancient Colosseums.

"Just like the Romans, spectacle is a way of alleviating the stresses of everyday routine." Dmitri said and took a sip of wine. At the moment, he relished the feel of hundreds of people being entertained. It was as if he had found a purpose.

The event was about to start and already the feeling of exhilaration swept within Dmitri. The profits he would gain for these kinds of fights would be a good start for him.

Just as he was enjoying himself, several knocks on the door were heard. "Come." He said.

The door immediately opened and in came his trusted aide, Henry, a promising and hard-working American who was one of the few Dmitri trusted the most. "Boss. You need to come take a look at this!" He said out of breath.

Frowning, he looked at Henry uneasy. To see him so distressed was nothing something he looked forward to. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some guy. He's asking for you." He said.

"I'll be right there." He frowned. "Give me a second. Wait by door."

As Henry left, Dmitri knew something was up. Violence was about to ensue. Whoever the guy is, He must have been formidable and intimidating especially if he did make Henry uneasy. The only thing for Dmitri to do, was go to his glass case and opened it.

He put it on the white mask immediately and went out the door. "I'll go alone." He said to Henry as he stood by the wall to his room. "You take care of money transactions." Dmitri then left.

* * *

Backstage, Beca was in line full of other fighters who dressed up weirdly enough for even her. _With the way these guys are dressed, I feel better about how I look now._ She fought off the urge to scoff. Beca felt a little discouraged with the types of people she saw so far. It was as if they weren't taking the event seriously.

 _So should I_? She thought.

Through the curtains, Beca could make out the crowd cheering and booing for whatever was going on. So far, Beca was impressed with the arena. She had heard it had been used in real life wrestling matches and sports events. It was quality that Beca appreciated.

As many amateurs met their demise at the hands of Benji, Beca felt a bit anxious. She saw one by one, each opponent being taken down and dismissed just as quickly by stretcher.

She was just four fighters away from coming face to face with Benji herself. _Let's hope my abilities are enough for this guy!_ She thought.

As Beca was pumping herself up, She caught a glimpse of two familiar people in the stands ahead. Through the curtains, Beca with wide eyes saw Chloe and Tom along with some friends from school. _Seriously! They're here?_ She wanted to say.

* * *

Ben continued to be in a daze as he sat in the hospital room waiting for any news on his wife. A nurse walked up to him from his left.

"Mr. Parker?"

Ben's head snapped to her and he stood up to face her properly. "Yes? hows my wife?"

"The news is all good Mr. Parker. It turns out she only had a stressed induced heart attack. She should wake in a couple of minutes."

"Oh thank God!" A relieved Ben cried.

"Yes, She's going to be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me."

He was led to a hallway where the nurse opened the door to a room. As the nurse got in, Ben eagerly did as well. Aside from the beeping, Ben could tell May was sleeping normally by how she was breathing.

"We gave her some sedatives to help her be more relaxed. She should be comfortable." the nurse reassured him.

"Thank you, doctor. Although I do have to ask .. is the worst over?"

"It's difficult to say. We don't when another attack would strike."

Ben's eyes fell to the ground. " I see."

The nurse nodded. "I'll leave you alone with her. She should wake."

Ben went over to May's side and sat down next to her. Taking her hand, he spoke. "I almost lost you and I don't know what would happen to me if I did lose you."

May showed only slow breathing as a response. She began to stir. Ben could see to his joy that May was squeezing his hand back.


	12. Chapter 12

Dmitri made his way to the parking lot where Henry said somebody was asking for him. He saw nothing but parked cars stationed. Immediately he discarded his mask and put it in his suit pocket. He took out a gun as a necessary precaution. J _ust because the fellow is not within my sights, doesn't mean he's not here. It doesn't mean I'm stupid._

After seeing no one for a while, Dmitri gave up and headed back inside. "What a waste of my time." He muttered.

Suddenly a flying figure the likes of which he had never seen before made his way toward him. Dmitri fell over and tripped. The mysterious entity hovered off the ground a few inches away. "Hello, there!" He growled.

"What are you, you foul thing?" Dmitri said aiming the gun at the dreaded figure.

"I'm the goblin who wants to know where Beca Parker is!" the creature cackled.

For the first time, Dmitri felt completely out of his element. Until he had established a place in the city of New York, he had often dealt with difficult people, people he dealt with verbal and physical assault. But now, coming across a behemoth that resembled a fabled creature, he wished someone had told him in the past how to deal with such dreaded figures.

"Who are you?" Dmitri frowned.

"I'm the one who is not bound by anything. I am the one brought back into the modern world by science. My maker was a bold man but he can be even more, he can be even better. That's why he has me! The Green Goblin!" He gave out a wicked cackle. "And you are going to tell me where Beca Parker is!"

Hoping to distract the creature and stop whatever attempts it might have in attacking him, Dmitri went along with the conversation after he got his wits together.

"I do not know that name. If she is one of those who are competing, she must be inside." Dmitri said desperately.

"Well, I can't say this does not disappoint me. The fact that you don't know every single competitor makes me see you as incompetent as well as putting me in a very foul mood." The creature threatened.

"I don't have to discuss to you how I run business. I know what kind of person you are by your personality." Dmitri spat out. "You like violence .." At this time, as Dmitri continued to lay on the ground, he used his hand to carefully reach inside his pocket to retrieve something vital for him to get out of the predicament he was in. "I do as well. The only difference between you and me is that I use it when necessary."

"I feel it's necessary to kill you now .. Isn't that amusing?" The creature laughed and the glider he rode on powered up its weapons systems. Dmitri saw his chance and he took it. Quickly, he threw a gas ball from his pocket. It landed several feet in front of him.

Dmitri ran as fast as he could with the goblin coughing and while at the same time, projectiles from the glider shot off all around the area. It had been circling around trying to find its target, trying to find him.

"Where'd ya go?"

* * *

A relieved Ben arrived back home full of life again. A weight of bricks was off him. The thought of losing May was almost too much but in the end, all was well. He couldn't wait to break the news to Beca. _May's gonna be alright._ He thought happily. As he drove up the driveway to his house and stationed his car, Ben could hear the yelling from the other house beside his. Ben tried not to get caught up with whatever was going on in the Watson household. Instead, he marched up his front steps to his house and proceeded to head in.

The door to the Watson's house suddenly burst open and it was then that Ben froze and remained fixated at the scene that was going on. A tearful yet very enraged Stacie Watson came out with a backpack on. Ben squinted his eyes when he saw that a gash had been made on her forehead. _My word! What in blazes is going on?_ He wondered.

"I'm going to make this easier for you!" She pointed her index finger at her father. There was ferocity in her tone as she came face to face with her father.

"I can leave and never come back or I can call the police! It's your choice!" She barked.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Her father hissed and quickly grabbed her wrist making her wince. "You belong here! And you'll always belong here as long as I'm living!"

"Dennis, please!" A meek Stacie's mother came up. She was met with a slap to her face and knocking her down on the doorstep.

"Hey!" Uncle Ben had enough and walked over to the scene. "What the hell's going on here, Dennis?" He yelled.

"This doesn't concern you!" Dennis warned.

"But you heard what your daughter just said!" Ben said. "You can either let go of her or I'll be the one to call the police." He warned.

"She is my daughter! She'll do what I say when I say it!"

"Child Protective Services could disregard that what with the bruises and scars that you inflict upon your very family! Your daughter does not need this and she doesn't need you if you keep this up!"

Dennis let go of Stacie until she landed on the pavement. Ben did not have time to block the fist hitting him in his cheek. Such rage was within him, Ben had no choice but to retaliate.

Ben blocked Dennis second punch and gave a left to his chin while another one was aimed for his gut. Ben then kneed him while Dennis was clutching his stomach, knocking him out cold.

Stacie looked stunned while Dennis' wife looked on as if she was comatose, unable to say or do anything.

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry about all this. But he should not be doing that to any of you! You have a responsibility to do something about it." He looked over at Stacie. "You're strong. You were able to stand up to him. That counts for something. I'm going inside to call the police. Hopefully Beca's asleep by now."

"I saw Beca going off somewhere." Stacie's mother spoke up.

"You did?" Stacie frowned. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure but in the direction he was heading, it must be the city."

Uncle Ben took out his cell phone and tried to call Beca. There was no answer. _I guess I'll have to find her._

* * *

Chloe sat enjoying the loser opponents going one on one with Benji. For three minutes, an amateur had to hold up his own against a very superior opponent. To no avail, Benji subdued every single fighter one by one. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the humor at some of the fighters.

"It's interesting how these guys think they have a chance. They're going out like heroes at least." Chloe laughed.

"I think it's interesting that the people here were nice enough to bring the injured fighters out by real medical staff." Tom said to her.

"Only the finest for those unwisest." a joking Chloe agreed.

"Yeah and if Beca was here, she'd go on with every explanation as to how wrong this is." Tom said.

"That sounds like it has a double meaning."

"Maybe it does." Tom turning to look at her properly now.

Chloe looked back and for a while, she had an expression on her face that signaled shame.

"You said you wanted to talk about Beca. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Chloe sighed. "I gotta say you're pretty persistent. I mean, I have to say I'm surprised you wanted to come with us considering what I asked you to do."

"You haven't answered my question." He said softly.

"Lately I've been feeling very confused Tom." She whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, I kind of feel bad doing all this."

"Oh finally you see what I've been trying to say." Tom muttered.

"But if I call it off, then I'll be considered an outcast. Bumper will be upset about this obviously. But on the other hand, Beca .. she .." Chloe was hesitant to reveal more.

"Don't worry about it." Tom simply said after a while.

* * *

Seconds after the last guy went into the arena, Beca felt butterflies in her stomach beginning to turn. She couldn't tell if it was from excitement or nervousness. Whatever she came up with to battle her opponent, it would surely make heads turn. From where she stood, Beca cracked her knuckles. Her anxiety was starting to disappear as soon as she thought of past events in her school life.

 _She was outside in front of the school. She was facing the ground and avoided looking at the sole person responsible for binding him to the pole. Bumper, who had concocted the scheme in order to embarrass Beca in front of the whole school. A more mild-mannered Beca was tied to the flagpole. A circle of students was made around her. Beca and Bumper were at the center._

 _"Hey let's play pin the tail on Beca Parker!"_

 _"We don't have any pins, man." Jesse joked._

Another flashback occurred in Beca's mind. This time, it was a year after that very event.

 _As Beca opened her locker, a huge fish was seen suspended, giving off a hideous odor. Beca closed the door and turned the door with all the students including Bumper laughing at her._

Snapping back to reality, Beca was more than willing to let loose. As the fighter before her was dispelled, it was Beca's turn. _This is it_. She wanted to say and approached the announcer who came back in.

"Man, it is a slaughterhouse out there!" He chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His eyes bulged as he saw Beca. "Oh man! Another one! Alrighty then kid, trying to man up huh? What do I call you?"

"What?" Beca frowned.

"Your name, your stage name." The restless announcer said.

 _Oh crap .. I got nothing_. She thought as she searched for anything in her mind for a good name. "How about Woman-Spider?" She shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" the announcer lifted an eyebrow. "Alright then let me do it for you, how about I call you Spider—"

"Hey!" a man wearing a headset came backstage. "She's on Hurry!" he gave the thumbs up.

"Right let's go kid!" He said grabbing the brunette by the shoulder.

"Wait! What were you going to call me?"

But the announcer merely pushed Beca forward and immediately Beca was headed to a cage-like ring. She had seen from a replay shown on a screen on top of the stands that Benji, as the undisputed fighter was called, gave a roundhouse kick to the amateur fighter that went before Beca. Beca stopped by the steps that led to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer boomed and yet the microphone he had was making his voice scratchy and monotonous. It sounded as if his voice was going up and down a couple of octaves. For that, Beca wasn't even sure if the audience even heard him. She had the urge to shake her head in disappointment.

Inside the ring, Beca was at her corner looking at the monstrous fighter known as Benji who was located at the other corner. Beca made herself ready. Beca had barely heard Benji's introduction.

"The last fighter going up against the mightiest and fastest fighter that ever reigned the ring is the Amazing—" the microphone reached a high pitch and got cut off but nevertheless the crowd hissed and booed.

Beca felt embarrassment and frustration already. She closed her eyes to hide herself the stares from everybody in the stadium. Suddenly her instincts were acting up. _That tricked-up Spider-sense of mine is acting up!_ She thought.

Beca opened her eyes and saw Benji charging at her. Beca ran toward him on instinct and instantly she felt speared to the ground. Immediately she grappled with Benji as best she could. It seemed as if Benji had years ahead of her as well as more experience than Beca. Immediately she got out of the hold and stood up.

She gave out several punches to Benji's face, a left one and then a right one. He looked aggravated and let out a hand to Beca's throat and led her to the cage wall. Beca began to get pummeled. She did her best to block the punches.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Ladies and gents, this fight just got real!" The announcer said with great enthusiasm.

Using her lightning fast speed, Beca grabbed both fists and sent a kick to Benji's chin, making him stagger back. Beca began to get close to him again. Benji let out a serious of kicks and jabs which made Beca counter back with some of her own. Several hit Beca while several hits were made to Benji.

"It's gonna get old school, right now!" the announcer shouted.

Chloe leaned forward as well as Tom who looked entertained for once. The fight looked intense and he wished she could see better.

"Oh my God, Who is this girl?" Tom asked. "She's holding up pretty well."

"I don't know but she's got my vote hands down!" Chloe cheered.

Beca heard the clapping and cheering louder than ever before. Suddenly her neck was caught by her foe's own hand again, and Beca felt as if she was being choked. It was true when Benji brought the brunette to his knees and applied his other hand to Beca's neck for more pressure.

"You're done little insect!" Benji growled.

As she struggled to get free, Beca then remembered Bumper had said the same thing while in school.

 _In the cafeteria, Beca was on the floor with her nose bleeding and as she tried to get up, she was put back down by Bumper whose knee was on Beca's back._

 _"How's it feel? Little insect?" Bumper chuckled._

Beca was back to reality and her anger multiplied exponentially and instead of being choked by Benji, it was Bumper's face who mocked him.

"Tap out, you little shit!"

Beca shouted and thus, she grabbed Bumper's wrists and with intense pressure, began to get him off her neck. "AHH!" Beca shouted with great fury.

" **OH MY WORD! LADIES AND GENTS!** Are you seeing this?" The announcer said shocked.

Slowly but effectively, Beca had Benji's huge hands away from her and immediately pushed her off. He landed several feet away in the ring.

"You want a fight? You shouldn't have asked for it!" Beca said through her mask.

Beca used her webshooters to get up in the air as Benji charged once again. He had missed her and instead hit the cage wall and making her go down. "What the—!" He yelled.

"This girl's got some tricks up her sleeve alright, folks!" The announcer cried out.

Benji got up and turned around to see Beca standing next to him. Beca gave a punch to his cheek. As He swung, Beca ducked and did a cartwheel that made her kick Benji twice with her feet.

He tried to punch Beca again but Beca blocked and evaded every single punch and kick. A relentless brunette then gave him another cross punch and another and another and another ..

The crowd was going insane at the moment.

It was Beca's turn. She grabbed Benji's neck and with great strength Beca never knew she had, she threw him into the other side of the ring, where he smashed into the cage wall and went sailing out into the floor. He had smashed through a woodened table. He was done.

The bell rung and Beca was the winner.

 _Holy crap! I won! I actually won!_ She thought happily.

The crowd was cheering for her now whereas moments ago the people were against her but Beca knew that her determination was what won them over.

The announcer came in and lifted her hand up in victory. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, we have a winner here!"

Beca's happiness suddenly disappeared when her spider-sense kicked in again. _What now?_ She thought.

* * *

In Dmitri's office, Henry couldn't help but giggle in delight as he saw the money being counted. With his hands, he took one dollar and with such velocity passed each single to his other hand. But then he started to get restless and looked at the door to the office.

 _Dmitri's been gone for almost twenty minutes now, where the hell is he?_ Henry thought excitedly. Seated in Dmitri's chair and going over the profits being made which in of itself was over a lot, Henry saw more money than he could ever count and so he had to get ahold of Dmitri to tell him that the money earned was very substantial. He was just about to take out his cell phone to call Dmitri when the door rang.

There was nothing but a dialtone followed by the mechanical " _I'm sorry but the caller is unavailable at the moment, if you would like to leave a message, please—"_

The door to the office instantly burst open and in came a man holding a shotgun to his head. "Give me the money now, Do it now!"

Henry recognized the man. It was the man who came in the morning asking for a job. _Ah, damn_! He thought.

Kneeling to the floor and putting his hands up, Henry immediately surrendered the money to the guy. The man then ran off with the cash in tow leaving a defenseless Henry behind.

Then the whole situation got even worse.

* * *

The roof to the stadium burst open. From a large hole, a horrible figure came flying in. Alongside the announcer who looked terrified, Beca could not make heads or tails who the monster was but all she knew was that she had to help Chloe and her bestfriend Tom.

It was completely unexpected and certainly uncalled for, as far as Beca knew. She knew something was coming. Running off amongst the crowd to go after Chloe and Tom. What Beca feared the most was coming true, explosions were occurring left and right throughout the stadium.

 _Okayy does this guy have a name?_ She thought.

To her horror, her spider-sense alerted her to another terrible sight, Chloe was dangling off the barrier that led to the second floor of the stadium. _What is she doing up there?_ Tom was trying her best to pick her up but with the crowd of people buzzing and running around, it was difficult for him.

Despite the explosions, Beca activated her web-shooters and with her natural spider web cables, She jumped in the air saving Chloe as she fell.

She looked shocked to see her up close, Beca could tell.

"You alright?"

"How did you—"

"Never mind. You need to get yourselves out as fast as you can!" Beca said through her mask. She was placed back with a confused Tom, who she waved at and turned to face the creature causing havoc in the stadium. Beca with her feet stuck to the stadium wall called out to the creature.

"Hey there, Elf—Ugly face!" She cried.

"Who are you?" The figure demanded.

Beca shot her webbing at his eyes, blinding him. Beca then swung and gave the goblin a kick out the hole he came out of.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben did not know where the brunette was. It was nerve-wrecking. Besides Ben knew at the moment how Beca must have been feeling. _Confused and unfocused_. Eventually Ben was stopped in traffic as he looked to his right side, a stadium was seen and yet, Ben could not find a glimpse of Beca outside anywhere.

Suddenly a maniacal figure on a skateboard-like object flew out of the very stadium he had been looking at. Just then the doors to the stadium burst opened with crowds of people oozing out.

"What the hell?" Ben cried out and got out of the car.

He got out of the car and as he tried to get around, the crowd shouted and one of them said to Ben. "Watch out!"

Ben heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Oh no .._ He then fell down.

His car was then stolen and darkness was creeping up to him.

Saving Chloe made Beca's whole system surge with pride. She felt right in saving someone. As she came out of the stadium, everything changed however.

Beca trembled in shock and felt her eyes start to water as she approached the familiar man sprawled lifelessly on the ground.

She couldn't believe it. Beca came closer to the figure on the sidewalk. Eventually she stood right next to him and crouched down to observe him. "I-It can't be .."

But it was. It was Uncle Ben with a gunshot wound shown on his chest. She put a hand to her mask and took it off.

"Uncle Ben?" She sniffed.

Slowly, Ben looked at her and grasped Beca's hands desperately. "Don't l-lose your .. yourself." He gasped. His eyes began to lose focus.

"No .. **NO! UNCLE BEN**!"

Uncle Ben's body felt lifeless and soulless now.

Immediately she cried. Sobbing was then turned to shouts of anguish. Shouting that meant it could not be happening but it was regardless.

"Why?!" She cried out.

Captain George Stacy didn't need anyone to tell him that the attack in a Manhattan stadium was orchestrated by the same person who attacked those houses a while ago. He knew that things were getting out of control and that very person was responsible for it. But the thing that most concerned him at the moment was that his daughter Chloe was in that stadium.

This night was a crazy one as far as George was concerned. He had also received word that an elder man had been shot and his car stolen. The perpetrator had not been caught.

"Radio, do you have backup coming? Over?" George spoke on his radio as he drove.

"Unit 32, Backup from available police stationed at nearby areas of New York already being diverted to your location Unit 32. Over."

"Any available troops present already?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is the action still going on?"

"We don't know, Sir."

"Damn it." Stacy sped faster in order to get there on time. _Hopefully Chloe's alright!_

* * *

Chloe and Tom got out amongst the crowd of people gathering on the sidewalk. Chloe's friends Jessica and Ashley came up behind them equally out of breath and looked surprised from the past events.

"Is everybody with us?" Chloe said as she counted.

"Yeah, it looks like we're all here." Tom nodded.

"Holy crap, That was insane what just happened there!" gasped Jessica motioning to the stadium.

"Yeah, first that spider-girl surprising us with beating the crap out of Benji and now that scary green guy in that flying thingy of his!" Ashley cried out.

"So what the hell was that?" Tom said out of breath.

"I don't know but it sure knew how to crash an event." Jessica said trying to get a handle on the moment.

"I'm not sure that's true. The stadium's still standing." Tom gave a weak chuckle.

Chloe failed to see the humor within Tom so she rolled her eyes. Instead she focus on why the people from the stadium were looking ahead at the street.

"Hey, is something going on?" Chloe asked.

Curious, Chloe pushed through the crowd and eventually made her way to the scene at the street. The very person who had won the fight in the stadium was kneeling toward an elderly man with a wound in his chest. The person in the red and blue wear had been crying. Chloe couldn't see who it was. Her back was turned to her but her mask had been taken off.

She thought she recognized the person from the back of her head. The way she carried herself and the way she positioned herself as well a her hairstyle seemed discernible enough for Chloe. _But who is she? She looks so familiar._ The blonde took another step closer and she felt the same warmth, the same humbleness. _B-Beca .. ?  
_

Chloe felt inclined to know whether the woman who saved her life was really Beca. Instinctively, she walked forward. As she etched closer, the unexpected happened. Chloe etched out of the way as an explosion hit the side of the building across from her. Looking to her left, she saw it was the same flying creature from before.

"Ahahaha!" He cackled. "Miss me, folks?"

He swerved and threw a round object to the cars near the crowd. A few cars exploded from the small orb. People screamed and ran off trying to find a place to hide from the debris. Stunned, Chloe saw how amazingly the woman, who had her red ski mask back on, shot a long strand of white material to the creature's aerial machine. She used its momentum to spring herself toward her.

"Whoa!" Chloe heard Tom cry out in amazement.

The blonde narrowed her eyes to see clear what was going on in the air. The woman struggled against the creature which spun the flying object out of control as well. The figure and the woman danced around the flying board like it was a dance. Eventually, the creature threw the woman off. But immediately the woman shot another one of those sticky strands to the building. She fled off with the creature in tow, firing its weapons.

The two of them eventually disappeared off into the city leaving the crowd speechless. Chloe on the other hand, was now curious. She wanted to know if that was indeed Beca. _If it is, I got to say .. she finally man'd up_. She thought impressed.

* * *

Beca felt she was like Tarzan all of a sudden. She had been using web-ropes to get across from one building to the next. Below her, the street seemed to beg for her to fall. Blasts had occurred all around. Apparently the creature was intent on killing her. "This guy's got some heavy artilery, alright!" She said out loud.

Beca had enough. As a bullet scraped her shoulder, she did a wide long swing and launched herself into the sky, She then flipped over and landed precisely on top of the creature's glider, this time behind him.

"Missed me, ugly?" Beca growled. She then had the creature in a headlock.

"I sure don't recall .." The creature cackled once more and let out an elbow to Beca's abdomen to break the brunette's hold.

The creature turned fast and grappled with Beca once more. "So what are you? Just an insect who wants to be a nuisance?" He growled.

Beca once again evaded a punch. "Hey man! You became a nuisance first! What's your name anyway? Elf— Ugly Man?" Beca quipped.

Infuriated, the creature yelled and threw the brunette to a building to which Beca immediately clung to using her fast reflexes.

"I'm the Green Goblin! The one who will bring this city to its knees!" He stated as he floated and prepared to aim.

Beca scoffed. "You couldn't come up with a better name? Well, your act's just about over!" She shot out webbing from both her shooters at the Goblin's eyes, blinding him again.

"Gahh, What is this infernal goo? What are you?!"

"Look up the word spider .. You'll figure it out!" Beca then pushed herself forward launched a webline and with two feet stretched out together kicked the Goblin in the abdomen.

The Goblin quickly retreated. "You haven't heard the last of me! I'll come back!" He vowed and sped off using its thrusters making it impossible to catch him.

 _I_ _can wait_. Beca thought after a while and swung away in the opposite direction.

* * *

As Captain Stacy arrived at the scene, He saw the rambunctious crowd trying to make their way to the scene. The street was cleared off of traffic as Stacy ordered it to be. The caution tape was already being deployed and yet the people wanted to see what was going on regardless of the police keeping them back.

"Get those people back!" He yelled to an officer. "I don't want them to cause any interference here!"

Stacy went to Hutchson. "Get me notes from witnesses and have someone ID the body." He muttered.

"Yes, Sir." He went off.

Stacy went to his daughter who leaned on his car with her arms crossed to the sides. "What the hell were you doing here?" He asked automatically.

"I uh .. maybe because I wanted to be entertained? I needed a step up from that other environment called my room." a sarcastic Chloe responded.

"You could have been killed out here! What is the matter with you?"

"Oh! I want to hear how this is my fault!" Chloe yelled.

Stacy looked livid. "I'm talking about you handling this like it's nothing. You're just shrugging off what happened like it's an everyday thing!"

"You want me to hide under my bed like you want me to? Have mom sing me a lullaby and tell me everything's going to be okay when it's not?" Chloe scoffed. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't believe in fairy tales anymore. So deal with it!"

"The point that I wanted to make .." Stacy gulped. "Is that I want you to be careful. You could have been killed out here, honey." He said softly.

"Well I didn't and I'm always careful. Whether you want to believe it or not."

"I'll believe it when I see that you stop being reckless at times." Stacy retorted. "Now get in the car and wait with the girl in there until I get back.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes. _I can't win with this guy!_ She thought. As she got in the car, she was beginning to relax until she saw the girl right next to her. She had a gash on her forehead and looked at her with an amused look. Chloe looked shocked.

"So how's the fight?" Stacie asked her tilting her head as if saying surprise.

No thinking, no stopping and no crying anymore, Beca focused all her aggression on the man who had murdered her uncle. She wanted to find him and make him at all costs. Frustrated beyond measure over no witnesses identifying the shooter, Beca went to the hospital and hoped that everything was alright with Aunt May.

 _Unfortunately she's going to want to know what happened_. She thought sullen.

She had gone away from the street where her uncle died. _I wished I could've stayed. But I didn't want the police or anyone to see me. I had to leave._ But now, Beca seemed to regret it. Making the decision to leave her uncle alone seemed wrong. But certain circumstances indicated that she shouldn't be there. So instead she was perched on top of a building feeling sad and lost.

Trying to think of something else rather than focus on the pain, Beca wondered who the Goblin creature was and why he was attacking.

* * *

Otto finally came back home after what seemed like a long absence to him. It had felt like hours were days to him. Helping Curtis made him restive throughout. A formula was needed for Curtis and as soon as he went to Oscorp and helped him with it, Otto was finally at ease and finally able to concentrate on what he worked on.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes!" He smiled.

Putting his goggles back on, Otto went back at work. While at the same time, he went over with what Curtis had planned. Otto had a certain mindset but now because of past events, Otto found it hard to focus.

 _At the Oscorp lab, Otto arrived in the room, alone. Looking around the large lab, he couldn't help but be impressed and yet it only made him frustrated. "I should've been here."_

 _"Otto?"_

 _Otto turned to see the armless Curt make his way to him. With one arm, he held up his box of valuables. He quickly put it on a table._

 _"Glad you could make it, Otto." He said warmly,_

 _"So what is this formula that you need me to help you on, Curtis?" Otto spoke bored._

 _"Do you want me to get you anything to drink? They've got—"_

 _"I do not see this is as a social visit, Curtis. I see this as you wanting my expertise for a special operation I assume you're working on. At the moment you are wasting precious nanoseconds of my time with your quote unquote polite manners. Now, shall we begin?"_

 _"Right then, let me start by explaining then. I'm onto several trials within my experiments concerning cross-species genetics. Once I've infused lizard's DNA, humanity would finally have the ability to heal!" Curtis marveled._

 _"Please explain your purpose and hypothesis Curt. You sounded too incoherent. What do you mean by cross species genetics?" Otto frowned._

 _"Cross species genetics is practically the backbone here at Oscorp, Otto." Curtis insisted. "Cross-species or as it was previously known as neurogenetics made scientists toy with the possibility of whether any human would be able to be genetically predisposed to have the same inherent trait as its ancestor."_

 _"For the first time. Curtis .. I'm not following. Would you please elaborate more on that final sentence?"_

 _"At Oscorp, we have made breakthroughs that allow several animals like a bird or a rhinoceros to have a trait within them that they would never have had. not without infusing them with another animal's DNA."_

 _"Now I follow and I must admit it's very intriguing." Otto nodded. "You are proposing that now you want to conduct human trials?"_

 _"Yes. But we are so much different than an animal in terms of DNA. I need your help in developing an algorithm so that the formula can be possible. I'll admit Otto, you have a great mind and it pains me that you were not hired here in this great corporation."_

 _Otto wasn't dissuaded. "Although I must assume that your ideas are the ones this so-called previous attacker wants? If what you said on the phone is true, Curtis. Then I'm led to believe that in the event that you're caught, you might divulge my name and that I do not want."_

 _"Otto! I would never betray you!" Curtis insisted. "Please trust me for once! You want to know why I want to do this?"  
_

 _"Please tell."_

 _"This!" Curtis referred to his left stump where an arm should have been. "I'm tired of looking like a freak, Otto. Please help me!"_

 _"I still say harnessing fusion is the best way to make this planet better not by enhancing humans!"_

 _"You do this! I'll let you get your funding." Curtis said miserably._

 _"Let's get started then!" Otto said after a while of thinking._

It was what Curtis had said that made him smile at the present moment. "Looks like my dream's coming to be a reality!" He said out loud as he saw himself in the mirror. The harness he had found was around his waist and on his back four tentacles swirled around in the air. Otto grinned maniacally.

* * *

Beca had made her way to the hospital where the nurse had told her that her aunt was going to be alright. As she made her way into her room, the police were already there breaking the news to her. _So much for subtlety .._ Beca thought. Her aunt immediately broke into tears. She eventually looked up to see the brunette come in.

Finally after much hesitation, she spoke to her trembling with sadness. "I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

As the car drove on, Stacie sat silent. She too, was at a loss for words as to how she wound up with Chloe Stacy, her sworn rival. When Chloe came inside the car, she was appalled seeing her and yet Stacie couldn't help but be amused at her expression, It was priceless. But at the end of the moment, she was fuming over a lot of things, her father for one and another being for what the blonde was up to these days at school. _I still can't believe what she wants to do to Beca. I don't even know what it is but I do hope it's not going to be what I think it is_. She thought. Sitting in the police car, Stacie feared that Beca's prank may have to do with a certain school tradition that she found most displeasing.

Stacie had been brought in to give her statement to the downtown police department. But just then the silence was suddenly broken.

"So you two know each other?" The driver spoke. Stacie quickly deduced long before that the driver was Chloe's father. She wished he hadn't broken the silence. She had found it relaxing.

"Vaguely." Stacie responded and even as she looked ahead, Stacie felt that Chloe was rolling her eyes at her response.

"How'd you know we've seen each other before? Is that like some kind of inner cop intuition or something?" said the blonde.

The captain scoffed. "Probably. You guys are sitting very uncomfortably in your own ways and it's not because you're in a police car, you're avoiding eye contact as well and each of you is looking at the other in a serious manner when she's not looking."

"Pretty thorough." Stacie whispered.

"Don't encourage him." Chloe muttered and looked out the window.

Even Stacie did not need this kind of conversation right now. In Stacie's opinion, it felt rather unprofessional and inappropriate by the police officer. At the moment, Stacie was vulnerable to a degree and she was using all her mentalities not to keep from breaking down despite past circumstances lingering in her mind.

"Chloe since we're talking and me breaking the ice wasn't up to par as I hoped it would've been, what's your account to what happened?"

Chloe sighed. "Does it matter? I mean I assume you got all the reports from countless witnesses and I know they've said the same thing."

"So you're sticking to it?"

"Yeah. Some Goblin-type of creature was going up against this girl who has a serious pension for spiders." Chloe giggled.

"Oh boy." Chloe's father muttered.

Stacie thought she should change the subject. "What about my dad? What are you doing about it?"

"Well, he'll stay the night in jail. Make him go up to a judge and verify all the stuff that happened."

"Verify?" Stacie said outraged. "What he did to me and my mother—"

The captain proceeded to calm her down. "That's why you're going to have to go to court as well and provide evidence against his contrary. Without Ben Parker, it'll be hard to convince a jury though."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't Ben Parker be in court? He helped me."

The car came to a stoplight. Captain Stacy turned around to look at Stacie regretfully.

He sighed and closed his eyes apparently finding it difficult to speak but he managed nonetheless. "Because he's dead."

Stacie gasped and her eyes were round due to shock. She found it difficult to breathe. Once the car got moving, The tall brunette broke down and cried. "Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry." George said.

She didn't care if Chloe found her reaction intriguing or disheartening, Stacie literally wanted to disintegrate. "Beca .." She began to say.

"Whoa! Wait a minute .." Chloe remembered something but Stacie paid it no mind. "Dad, the spider-girl who was with that guy on the ground, could she—"

" **OH GREAT**!" He bellowed.

Suddenly the car stopped with its brakes screeching. "What the hell!" Chloe saw the reason why, a local grocery store had a burglar with a hostage in his arms. Other squad cars were positioned and thus, police officers trained their guns at him while the burglar yelled. Stacie saw that the captain got out and motioned to another officer on the scene. "David, take these girls home. I'll take care of this!"

"But dad!" Chloe objected.

"I'll see you later honey. Take care of yourself, Ms. Watson."

And off he went leaving a speechless Stacie and a frustrated Chloe Stacy driving away.

* * *

It wasn't as if Beca was embedded with bad luck, she was cursed with it. At least that was what she thought. _Lately things have been getting worse despite my new powers._ She continued to sit in her aunt's hospital room appearing in a daze. Aunt May had fallen asleep, exhausted from all that happened. Beca went over what the police had said to her aunt, that the perpetrator had not been caught nor was there a police description of him.

 _No doubt they're doing all they can to find him, yeah right_. A disgusted brunette shook her head and tried to be realistic. The guy had to be a million miles away by now. Beca's need for revenge was subsiding as she realized that finding the man responsible for her uncle's death was an impossibility. Sighing she shrugged off an old Captain America from her lap and put it lazily back on the desk.

Standing she went to the window of the hospital room and looked outside, Beca looked somewhat pensive while all the while feeling ashamed. Her uncle had been there for her despite the secrets. "Power comes with responsibility." She had said. Turning around to face her sleeping aunt on the bed, she went to her.

Beca spoke. "You have your reasons for keeping things secret. I get it. Secrets can destroy or they can renew. I know that my secret can be unpredictable. I don't know if they're good or bad. But things are bad, Aunt May. You don't have to tell me they're bad. It's part of the reason you're on this bed now. I want to fix this." Beca declared. "This city needs someone like me. It needs me. The worldneeds me!"

After a second of silence without any word from Aunt May or Beca, She went out the door with a newfound purpose.

* * *

Monday came without incident and without interruption. Curtis Connors was ready or ready as he will ever be. In his mind, he tried to play out what he was going to do and what he was going to say. The fact that he had a good mindset proved how confident he had become. In front of a small audience, Curt let his voice be heard. As he got to the podium, he spoke as loud and clear as he could. "Ladies and Gentlemen, mankind has always looked for ways to expand, to be updated, or to be stronger even. Only the most special minds could come up with such a notion but it takes a genius mind to come up with the actual result."

Soft murmuring amongst the audience was heard but was silenced so that Curtis could clarify. "Imagine a formula similar to that of the fountain of youth but in plain view and actually realized. This very formula can undo what we shouldn't have. Our weaknesses, our flaws, our vulnerabilities eradicated once and for all. What if I were to tell you that I may have such a formula?" Curtis continued when he saw the confused faces of each and every one of the people seated.

"I have created the very formula designed to make us better than we were."

"Have you tested it for side effects? Because I assume you had done that." a major figure in the audience pointed out. Curt saw that it was Norman Osborn. "But if you're so confident in your formula, why not perform it on yourself? Or have you done that?"

Curt felt deflated as soon as Norman stood up and walked casually toward him. He tried not to get nervous. "Well, I mean it's still in an experimental phase which is why I called this meeting."

"Dr. Connors. Surely a great mind such as yourself would find other ways to heightened our excitability levels. You must have evidence that suggests that the formula in question is effective." Norman said giving off a smirk.

Curtis knew full well he was being ambushed and a trickle of sweat immediately poured down to his brow. Norman was basically trying to tell him that Curt jumped to great lengths with no way of landing. "Mr. Osborn. I'm only trying to—"

"Post an ad detailing what may or may not be a flop?" Norman answered.

The audience immediately nodded and expressed their agreement with their boss and employer, Norman. Curtis saw this and he shrunk. _I'm a mere private going against the British Army. How stupid am I?_ Unfortunately for Curt, there was cause for pause.

"Dr. Connors, you're slipping."

Curt looked at Norman surprised. "What?"

"Slipping on the road to failure. But ..." Norman walked away from him. "I'm willing to let your formula maybe see the light of day, provided that you make it work. You have seven hours!"

He sat back down looking at his notes.

Curt cleared his throat. "Well, as I was also going to say, this formula has the ability to heal, grow back limbs, and eliminate scars."

"Oh well, I didn't know we were providing acne medication now." Norman bemused. The audience then laughed. "I think that's our take for today." Everybody proceeded to get up and leave but not before Norman stood right next to Curt again. "Remember, seven hours." He growled.

Curt went back to his office and in desperate need to find a solution to make sure that his formula worked the way it should.

 _I need more help with this_. Curt thought desperately. _Otto has been good with the formula but I can't keep relying on him knowing he always criticizes. I need someone to assist me with this. Someone who is as good as me!_ He said to himself as he was going through his desk drawers trying to find stuff of use.

Curtis saw his answer when he found a file in his drawer. "Richard Parker?" He said as he opened the folder. _He did have a daughter. Didn't he?_

* * *

Breaking out of prison was an easy thing to do. It was practically second nature to him. Escaping from Rikers' Island however, was a different story entirely. Not only did he have to avoid guards and motion detectors, the man had to swim for miles which was almost too much for him but he managed regardless. The man finally washed ashore and looked back at the small island and mocked it. "Yeah, you think you could hold me? I do not think so! HAHA!" So he ran before anyone saw him.

Seeing an empty truck, the man Aleksei Sytsevich climbed on board and began to hot-wire it. The truck began to move and for a while, Aleksei drove slow but hearing a soft, faint alarm coming from the prison, Aleksei drove faster, not caring who or what he ran over.

"Get out of ze way!" He waved at the people flipping him off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" one of the bystanders called out.

A big bald man whose drink smashed to the concrete ground, looked at him while Aleksei shouted. "Why not get out of the way? It's much easier or not." He laughed maniacally.

The bald man looked on at the speeding lunatic with much disgust. Aleksei was far ahead and thus could not hear him talking to one of his associates saying. "Bring him to me .. alive."

* * *

At school, Beca carried on focused and renewed. _It's no time to fool around. I got to get ready for what's coming. I don't know what's coming. But I know it's bad._ She thought. Under water, Beca found being more peaceful than she had been in a while. She felt more at ease with her uncle's last words. She was going to follow what her uncle had said. It was the best way to honor him.

As she sped to the other side of the pool with such intense speed, Beca kept practicing. Physical Education today consisted of swim practice. She made the best of it. She got out of the water and began to breathe in and out again. She floated and saw to her delight, Stacie floating at the corner of the pool with her friends. Beca mustered the courage to go over to her.

 _Don't choke, Beca. Don't choke_. She kept thinking to herself

"Heyy." She said coming up to Stacie.

"Hey there." Stacie waved. "How you been?"

"I've been better."

"Can you guys give us a second?" She motioned to her friends. They nodded and went off. Several of them giggled at the sight of Beca. Beca sat next to her.

 _I kind of miss the days when girls found me repulsive_. She wanted to mutter.

"Beca. I heard about what happened. This must be very hard for you."

The tiny brunette nodded and let out a sigh. "He was like a second dad to me and despite all the secrets, the mistrusts, he was there for me." She whispered.

"When's the funeral?"

"This Saturday. It's just going to be me and my aunt. She's getting better now. It's not going to be like a big funeral or anything. It'll be just short and simple."

"I'll be there." Stacie whispered.

"No you don't have to—" But Beca was caught off.

"Your uncle helped me. I want to be there to show how much I cared for him as well. It's best not to admit it but I wished he was my dad too. You were so lucky to have someone like him in your life, Beca. You turned out alright because of him."

Beca nodded. "I hope so."

"I know so." Stacie said adamantly.

"He's like six feet tall. So that's kind of a plus." Ashley said to her friends. Chloe knew it was her by her prissy voice. She was trying to stretch so as not to pull a muscle.

"You guys talking about Bumper again?" Jessica called out.

"No, I'm talking about Parker."

Chloe raised her head and pointed it at Ashley's direction. She soon looked over at Beca talking to Stacie. Immediately the blood ran to her face. She also surveyed Beca. She looked incredible without her shirt on. Blushing wasn't what she was used to but Chloe felt like she was running a fever looking at the shorter brunette.

"Isn't she supposed to be a geek?" Denise said confused. "Why is she looking like she lives in a gym?"

"I don't care. I think she's dreamy now." Ashley gushed. "Ahh, Those abs-like!" Amy said

Even Chloe had to admit it. It was official. Beca had won her over. No dreams. No tricks. Chloe was seeing stars now. She even had to stifle a gulp. "Holy crap .." She accidently said out loud.

"Oh! Oh! Sounds like Chloe wants a piece of Beca as well!" Jessica said smiling at her.

"No! Of course not! We're just cool is all." The blonde protested.

"This coming from the girl who wants to break the whole prank off. Now I can see why you'd want to."

"But seriously, I think she has a thing for Stacie Watson."

"Oh, I heard that Beca had this girl once, or does beca has finally come out of the shell and talked to a new girl? Surprises are in store today." Denise scoffed met with a 'no' replies.

Chloe really hoped that wasn't the case. She did not want her rival getting Beca. She was thinking of talking to her and asking her whether or not to go out again. While explaining to her friends that Bumper wanted her to do so anyway to get some intel on Beca.

Chloe saw how Stacie put a hand on the shorter brunette's shoulder and patted her. Beca looked back at her and nodded. Chloe tried hard not to get jealous. At Denise's thoughts she got this nerves that Stacie likes this girl.

She vowed to have her. No matter what the cost. _You're not getting her, You're not getting her, Stacie, you skank! Beca's going to be mine and no one, not even you is going to have her!_


	15. Chapter 15

He was having the time of his life.

Aleksei continued to drive the truck without a care in the world. He was in a downtown boulevard bumping into cars and smashing sides of several buildings. Police sirens occurred behind him as Aleksei looked at his rearview mirror. "Ah, Those bothersome cops!" He yelled in frustration. The truck began to go faster as he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

Again more damage was caused by the stampeding Aleksei. _I just like smashing into things. Not my fault they're in the way!_ He thought maliciously. He turned the steering wheel and unbeknownst to him, the trailer part behind him began to go out of balance and proceeded to tear away, causing an unintentional barricade to the approaching swarm of police squad cars. But it added to Aleksei's delight. He turned around to inspect the damage.

"HAHA! That's what you get when you deal with the great!" He laughed maniacally.

As he turned back around, he saw a man up ahead wearing an unusual suit. It was a black and yellow vest that showed off the man's physique and also had on a steel-like belt with black pants. But what made the mysterious man more unusual was that he had on strange metallic gauntlets. Aleksei saw as he stood still and waited for the truck to proceed. Apparently the man standing did not appear to have a care in the world. Aleksei saw it as an annoyance. "You think you're invincible or something, huh?!" Aleksei pressed the accelerator harder and the truck went faster.

Aleksei saw that the mysterious man shot off an electrical charge from his hands. It slammed into the engine. "What the hell?" Aleksei cried out but nevertheless he kept the truck moving.

The man shot off more energy blasts, this time on the tires which immediately burst. Instantly the truck screeched and swerved out of control. Aleksei desperately tried to get the vehicle back under control to no avail.

Soon the truck derailed and Aleksei was knocked out unconscious from the impact.

* * *

The court hearing had since commenced and Stacie stood silent with all the other occupants in the small room. With her head down, she felt she should have been silent and not all the other occupants. Aside from her mother, the unknown people were not the ones who had to suffer what she went through with her bastard father. Stacie knew they were here for the show. _How can they go on so cavalier and without a care in the world?_ She thought.

Stacie saw the other door to the room open and the judge came in and got seated at his bench. He went through the records in his hands one by one. She immediately got nervous and eventually restless, as she wanted the whole thing over with. Finally at long last, the judge spoke.

"This is a condition hearing with the purpose to ascertain what has happened in the Watson household which occurred Friday the 28th of this year. The purpose of this hearing is to conduct an evaluation as to whether one Dennis Watson is suitable for being a parent and an asset to society."

As the judge continued to speak, Stacie no longer cared what the outcome of the case was. From the judge's tone, it was clear that her dad would get a slap on the wrist. She knew the protocol by now. For some reason, she was worried about Beca.

 _Why am I worried about her? Why now?_ She frowned. _I guess it's because I haven't told her what Chloe is trying to do to her. But how can I tell her, when I don't know for sure what Chloe's going to do? I have to find out more._

* * *

Beca came home from the hospital with her spirits a bit higher than lately. She had spoken to Aunt May and she seemed to be doing better. Aunt May did however, struggle with her anxiety and the devastation she suffered knowing Uncle Ben's tragic demise. The hospital doctors had informed Beca that she would stay in the hospital for about a week.

Closing the door to the house, Beca gave out a long sigh and began to organize her thoughts. One by one, she tried to go over what she was going to do. She came up with the first thing she had to do. It was the most crucial. Being collective was key. _This is something that needs to be done. The city was what made Aunt May the way she is. It's time I fixed it. I don't want anyone else to suffer what my Aunt is going through._

She out her sketchbook from her room and made her way down the basement where she began to go to work. It was a while before she had gotten all the supplies from both the hardware store and the clothing department. The suit material was of a sleek kind that Beca found most intriguing and therefore, flexible. It was a bit tight but after wearing it just so she could try it out before she bought it, She was convinced that he found his true suit. Although, some people would agree that it wouldn't leave much to the imagination considering how tight it would be.

 _Okay okay, so I like spandex. Criticize when I'm away, people_.

At first, Beca was more than willing to develop a suit of a bulky kind along with a utility belt for any gadgetry that She would come up with. _That would be off the chain!_ She thought excitedly at the time. After seeing the design in her sketchbook, it didn't seem to work out. Because she slung across buildings, such bulk would slow me down. _Yeah, I agree. That bulk is going to slow down the momentum_.

Getting out the design that she went for, Beca threw the suit on wooden table and got out a paint sprayer, charged it and got ready for work. She started off with a red color, she used the red only for the back part of both elbows which she then spread to her upper chest area and narrowed it into a narrow strip down to her crotch area which served as a belt that she also spread red. Beca also applied the red to her boots, which had little holes underneath them that helped her stick onto anything.

 _So far, so good_. She smiled.

Next, Beca went with a blue color. She used the paint sprayer to let out a blue coat over the remaining parts of the suit. Next she applied a light, sticky material that Beca was trying so hard to be careful with. She spread it out so that it covered the suit. The material served as web motif. _Got to keep the concept_. She smirked. The suit now sported a web-style background with a stylish spider symbol on the chest area.

Once that was done, She let the suit dry and went off to her other work. Her mask. The mask was red with a spider-web motif running down and around it. Two large holes that were to be used for the eyes had been made. All Beca had to do was apply the lens. Each eye-piece was white and each was triangular, small but wide. _Can't let people see my real eyes. Who knows who might recognize them._ Beca nodded.

She was soon done. She had stains of paint and soot all around her but the exhaustion was all worth it.

Looking at her completed work, Beca saw her new costume with much delight. She then cleared her throat.

"Look out scum, lowlifes and foes, here comes the superheroooo .." She frowned. "The superhero .. uhm." Beca's expression got serious now. _Holy crap! What do I call myself?_

"Who am I?" She asked out loud.

* * *

At the local gym, Chloe was exercising with her friends along with Bumper, who eventually she found to be bothersome lately. She tried to make any exercise count. Chloe loved to exercise. She treated her body well with good nutrition and exercise. Today, however, she was losing her focus. On the treadmill, Chloe couldn't help but think about Beca. _I know she's the one that saved me that day_. She kept telling herself. _But I have to know for sure .._

Suddenly her treadmill turned off and almost fell. Chloe looked over and saw that it was Bumper that stopped the machine. He looked at her with a serious tone. Taking off her headphones, Chloe steadied herself. "Can I help you?" She asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to know how the Parker thing is going." Bumper stated.

Chloe was afraid of this. Nevertheless, she went with the truth. "She's having some problems. She broke off the date a few days ago. I don't think she's interested." She said trying to sound casual and not sad. The statement felt true.

 _I have to make her interested_.

"You have to make him interested." Bumper insisted.

 _What the .. ? I swear is he psychic?_ She thought incredibly as she looked at him in shock.

"It's not like I don't want to—" Chloe stopped and reorganize what she was saying. "She's a bit evasive. I don't think she likes boys."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." Bumper chuckled.

"I'll try and get her. Get some new info on her as well."

"Why the info? You just told me she might be gay!" Bumper laughed and went off to his friends who were by the weight area and telling them what they heard.

"Why do I get the feeling I just made things worse for the girl?" Chloe muttered and shook head in frustration.

She got off the treadmill and went to the locker room and passing by Bumper and his friends. She was very upset. As she sat down on the bench in the locker room, a torn up newspaper was on the ground. Without picking it up, Chloe read the headline. **POSSIBLE HERO OR MENACE?** the picture showed of the disaster and only a small, faint image of both the creature and possibly Beca in the background.

As she looked at the small blur object which was so miniscule that she couldn't tell if it was the masked woman or the creature. Chloe nevertheless spoke. "Is it really you?" She whispered.

* * *

Otto knew time was running out. So he made his choice quickly. In an underground lair, he went to work on a project that would surely change the world. A lab had been set up, taking off the harness that supported his mechanical arms. Otto went to his desk that contained his supplies especially a large, glass container that held up a ball of energy suspended in mid-air. A video camera had been set off away from the camera. The blinking red light indicated that it was recording.

 _In the event that my experiment proves to be a success, I must document everything. I could be more successful than Curtis. I could be more famous than Norman Osborn! Pretty soon, I'll have a corporation that could rival his!_

As he made a few adjustments, Otto went toward the camera. "Good day. This is Otto Octavius reporting. At the present time, I have indicated in my past research that my finding of sustainable and safe nuclear fusion is a major possibility, provided that a few factors and components are planned out and added. The question many scientists including myself ask: What would possibly happen, except the obvious of two opposing forces in matter colliding with one another? They could attract or they could annihilate."

"But imagine if that was all done on a massive scale." Otto whispered.

Otto moved the camera over to where the container held the orb of unknown energy. "Today, I'm about to increase the size of the orb and trap it once it gets big enough. Soon, power to the people will truly be shared." Otto said happily and went to put on a gas mask.

Putting on his special harness, Otto went to work. With one tentacle, he opened the container while still speaking loudly for the camera. "As soon as the temperature excels at 100,000,000 degrees, the size of the orb will grow. I will take it to a large container hidden in the back tunnel where it is kept as a necessary precaution."

As Otto placed the orb in his designated area, the orb began to glow bright and instantly he began to get aware of it. Taking out a small datapad from his holster, Otto ran a diagnostic. "Strange, it appears to be already fluctuating. But how can that be?" He said confused and yet very worried. _I must have made a bad calculation._ He thought regretfully.

The orb began to glow brighter and brighter until Otto trembled and thus found it unable to move. "No! What is happening?" He cried out. Suddenly a massive wave broke out.

Finally he had enough strength to overcome his fear and turned around and crouched to the ground. The energy had hit the harness on his back as well as the arms. Otto then passed out as the energy subsided until it became non-existent.

* * *

It didn't take Beca long before he came across a typical street thief. Luckily for Beca, she had attached a small device inside her lens that allow him to view certain places in a large size. As Beca activated it, she caught almost everything going on. From Beca's perspective, the hoodlum got away with a woman's purse. _Really .. scumbags still do that?_ She scoffed.

As the man ran to the alley, he stop and hid behind a dumpster. He proceeded to count the money he had in his bag. "One, one thousand. Two, one thousand. Argh man I'm going to be set for life!"

"Oh, I say you're set alright .."

"Who said that?" The thug said as he turned around pointing his gun at nothing. There was nobody there.

"I also say you need a new hobby."

The thug turned back around and pointed his gun and once again finding nobody in his path. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You're probably not a very smart guy are you?"

Beca had slowly appeared and was hanging upside down using her webbing. She faced the thug, who to Beca's delight saw that she was so dumbfounded by her appearance. "What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?"

"Now hey!" Beca said holding a finger and waving it around indicating 'no.' "That's not the way to talk about people with special abilities!" While Beca was upside down, she shot out her legs and kicked the burglar square in the chest, making fall back and hitting the ground.

"Lemme guess .. your mommy and daddy didn't teach you right from wrong, huh?"

The thug took out his gun and prepared to shoot when Beca, nimble as she was, got down with one hand and with unnerving skill kicked the gun away while also using her other leg to kick the man in the face.

"Hey! What hit me?" The man said seeing stars.

"Not quick on the uptake huh?"

Beca then delivered the coup de grace. The man was about to get up as the brunette immediately used her webbing and in a rope-like fashion shot at the man's feet, making them stick together, and making him fall to the ground. The man was about to use his hands for support when Beca shot a thick, sticky webbing that attached to the man's hand and on the ground, leaving him stuck. Beca immediately did the same with the other hand. "Ahh, hey what the hell?" He yelled as he tried to get free but it was no use. The burglar was stuck to the ground.

"Who are you, you freakin—?" The man's mouth was soon applied with white sticky web, apparently shutting him up.

Beca grabbed the man by his collar and voiced out through her mask. "I'm Spider-Girl."

The man frowned.

"That's my new, cool name. I just thought of it now." Beca chuckled.

Beca heard police sirens going off nearby. Content, she did the next thing. She took out a note and placed on the unmoving man's chest.

"Nice meeting you!" She saluted the burglar.

Beca knew that a police officer would find the man and the note. She knew full well what the note read. _After all, I wrote it!_ She thought. But what it said made her laugh wholeheartedly.

 **COURTESY FROM YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-GIRL! **There was special emphasis on the name as Beca had underlined it.

 _It's a bad-ass superhero name!_ She smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Curt Connors was not a thief. He was far from such a person and would never go to such extremes. Ever since, he had found Richard Parker's employment file in his desk drawer, he knew that his former partner may have the answer. He needed to complete the algorithm. He was relying heavily on the chance that Beca Parker, Richard Parker's daughter may have the answer. He didn't know how but he just knew it. For that reason, he went to Ben Parker's house. After some quick research, Beca Parker was living with her relatives. He only had one hour left before Norman Osborn inspected his work. Without the missing link, Curt was going to be fired.

 _I hate doing this. But time is running out!_ He thought frantically.

Curt had parked in front of the Parker residence. Getting out of the car and going up to the door, he knocked and rang the doorbell multiple times with the only hand he had. No one had answered. As Curt stood patiently waiting for an answer, he began to shake with anxiety. He had to back at work in as little in an hour. He didn't know what he could accomplish in that amount of time. But whatever he could get, might be worthwhile to Osborn, as he kept thinking to himself.

After no one had answered, it was more than enough for him to enter the household. Taking out a pin from his coat pocket, he jimmied the lock as best he could.

Getting in at last, Curtis made his way carefully around the house. Putting latex gloves on, he made his way through anything that was of use. Going down to the basement, he knew that it was the best place for things to be kept secret. He went through boxes and dirty shelves filled with cobwebs but he found virtually nothing.

Eventually he had caused the bottom of the stair to collapse due to his heavy rummaging. He cursed and tried to pick it up and throw it away. That was when he saw something taped underneath the broken stair that intrigued him.

Stacie knew there was a reason why she was worried about Beca at that particular moment in court. Her intuition had told her something was going to go wrong. Yet, something went right. As she left the courtroom with her mother in tow, Stacie could recall so vividly what had happened moments ago.

 _The judge gave his decision._

 _"It is with the power of the court that because Stacie Watson is of a certain age now and the scars inflicted on her face speaks for itself that Dennis Watson is not of a right state to be a parent. We see this as a right decision in seeing that the child be kept in a proper place where she is given the best nurturing and care within the year she has left before she becomes a legal adult. It is my decision then, that Stacie Watson be kept with her mother's care and the house which belongs to Dennis Watson be put to sale given the environment of said house."_

 _Stunned as she was from the judge's decision of having the house be taken from them, nothing prepared her for when her father jumped from his seat in utter anger and after the obscenities and cursing, he went after the judge with his bare hands._ _Holy—_ _she wanted to say at the time. But her hands were clasped to her throat, she was that shocked._

 _The guards had come to restrain her father and when he turned his way to her, he began to shout at her as well._

 _"This is all your fault, you little bitch! You better hope I don't get out of here! You hear me?" At the point, he was dragged by three security officers and was led down to the other room and before the door even closed, Stacie could still hear her father's screams. "You better hope I don't get out of here!" He repeated and that was when the door closed for good._

The judge's decision couldn't have been any more blunt. Stacie was always an intuitive person. Even though, she was glad that the judge was understanding in her case, She knew her father wouldn't go down that easily. She had grown up with her father's abusive and selfish behavior for years and even though, she was glad he was taken away from her, Stacie still wasn't satisfied. The house had been taken from she and her mom. _It doesn't make any damn sense!_ She wanted to cry out. She was worried for Beca because it meant she would never see her again.

Tears running down her face, she got in the car with her non-responsive mother and drove away.

* * *

Beca Parker using the alias of Spider-Girl when in her costume, was perched on top of a building and looking around the entire city. The sun was beginning to shine. She appreciated the grand scope, the skyline, the possibility of opportunity for the people walking down there. It was what motivated her to be a hero. _This city can be so much better. If I can do something goody-goody, then people will say, hey I want to be like that girl!_ _One girl does something, ten will do something more and then a hundred and maybe the entire city. Who knows? Maybe the world._ Beca thought it was an excellent idea and so she continued to work.

Standing on the edge of the building, Beca continued to survey. _Once I was just nerdy, geeky whatever. Now I can do more than that. My uncle Ben taught me that responsibility was the backbone, the cornerstone for great power. I can't be an asshole like those thieves and gangsters, I have to be an idea, better yet an ideal. Or maybe .._

"Hey that's kind of clever .." Beca chuckled. "Idea, Ideal, Idol. Bet only ten people could come up with all that."

She let out a sigh and tried to get a handle on the moment. Beca was on top of a very tall building and so naturally she needed to vent. She tried to forget that if she were an ordinary person and if she wasn't careful, she could fall to her death. But as she shot out a strand of web and swung away, Beca felt more at ease.

At school, Beca walked down the hall with no stress shown on her face. She felt good and it was always a pleasure. She had the urge to smile but she didn't want to show how strange she was. _I'm already strange. Better dumb it down a notch._ She made her way to the locker when her friend Tom showed up. Her smile was shown at last.

"Hey man, sorry about your uncle." Tom said and hugged her. Indeed, the mentioning of her uncle's death was enough for Beca to start breaking down again but she put up her calm front.

Beca embraced the hug and broke it off gently. "Thanks man."

"How you taking it?" He asked gently.

"Hanging in there. Funeral's this Saturday." Beca said looking away.

Tom sighed and nodded. "It sucks. I mean .. I can only imagine." Tom said putting a hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it.

There was a short silence before the brunette spoke back up.

"So how you been? It seems as if you disappeared." Beca quickly said changing the subject. She felt light-hearted once she was talking to her best friend.

"Same old. I'm basically all over the place now." Tom said and looked ahead from the brunette for a second before looking back at Beca again. Beca had to frown and got a bit suspicious. Her trusty spidey-sense was giving off a faint warning. It wasn't an intense warning like in most circumstances. But Beca could tell something was about to happen.

She nodded. "I hear that. I uh .. heard about what happened a few days ago. You were there with Chloe right?"

"Yeah man .. that was some intense stuff. But wait a minute, how do you know Chloe was there?"

Beca winced. She had to think of how she knew without telling Tom that she herself was the one who battled the Goblin and thus knew they were there. "The uh .. Daily Bugle. They're all over the place. Eye witness accounts."

"Oh man!" Tom shook his head in disbelief and felt more than willing to tell Beca what went down. "You won't believe it! You had to be there! This was like straight out of a superhero movie, man!"

"Am I going to hear about it at some point?" an amused Beca smiled at Tom's excitement.

"There was this girl, this fighter right? She went up against Benji, my ex-bestfriend. She kicked his ass. Then this green monster or something came out of nowhere and went crazy on the whole stadium. But this girl she went up against him with those ropes of her and they were just battling it out outside." Tom said out of breath.

"Must have been a hell of a day." Beca said trying so hard not to laugh.

"It was that same dude that crashed those houses a few weeks ago." Tom pointed out. "Seriously, that dude needs to be dealt with. I mean he's still out there, man. Who knows what he has planned next."

Beca knew that. She knew that creature had an obsession with destruction. "That's messed up." Beca said.

"So what are you—"

The tiny brunette never knew what Tom was going to say. She was distracted by the tingling sensation at the back of her neck. Beca got out of the way using her quick reflexes. Looking at her friend, She saw that Tom was covered with the remains of a water balloon. His hair and face were all wet. He wore an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell?" Tom cried.

Beca turned around and saw to her annoyance, the second worst person in the school behind Bumper Thompson, Denise. She was the head cheerleader for the basketball team. She had been Beca's bully ever since Kindergarten and even to this day, she hadn't stopped making Beca's life miserable. _Some things just don't change._ Beca frowned.

"Sorry! I missed." Denise smirked.

"You think you could actually find something better to do with your spare time, right?" Beca called out to her.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Denise giggled.

"How about you just go away, Den?" an irritated brunette asked.

She and her clan of amazons as Beca referred to them began to gang up on Beca. She did not want a confrontation with her. It was not the right time. Denise crossed her arms and surveyed the short one down and up. "You think that just because you're a brainiac, you could make our lives even worse? What with Davids always trying to give us more homework because of you?"

"Yes, it makes sense that it's my fault that you, the cheerleaders and the basketball team are being left back because of me, that's a rational conclusion." A sarcastic Beca nodded.

"You know, I don't know where you got this new attitude from, Parker. But you're seriously getting on my nerves as well. You have no idea who you're talking to." she managed to say her last sentence but somehow Beca could tell she was a bit intimidated by her.

 _Denise is just mad because I've grown, I've filled out and she's overwhelmed by that._ She thought.

"I have no doubt that I do considering you haven't changed since elementary school." Beca shrugged. "So naturally you're still supposed to hate me for no particular reason." She wanted so much to yell at Denise right now. Back in Kindergarten, Denise had been the tallest one among Beca but now, at the present moment, standing several inches taller than her, Beca towered over her. _I've changed, Den. So don't mess with me anymore_. She wanted to say.

But also, She had to keep her uncle's words in mind. For that, she chose to handle it the way her uncle wanted her to handle it. She stood face to face to her which actually made her a bit surprised. "Ask yourself one question: Why do I hate Beca Parker? Really?" She told her as she stared intensely in her eyes. Denise began to shudder and gulp.

"okay, okay! That's enough." Tom got in between them. "There's no cause for battle of the sexes here! This was just a harmless prank! Besides they got me too, Becs. Look, she's got some problems and she doesn't need this, Denise." He said as he turned to face her pleadingly.

Beca was surprised that Tom stopped the confrontation and for that, She was grateful.

"Whatever." Straightening herself, Denise managed to say and walked away with her friends, leaving the brunette and the boy alone.

"What a way to start." Beca said to him.

"Sorry about that, man. Even in high school, she tries to make your life hell." Tom said as he saw Denise exit the hallway. "But I got to say I think you had her winded or something. She actually looked scared for a second." an impressed Tom added.

Beca wanted to pretend the whole thing never happened. "Well, I got second period next. I'll see you later, Tommy."

"Alright then, Hey! I'll talk to you later!" Tom said as he went off.

"Alright!" Beca waved.

Beca got her books and went on her way to class but not before the gorgeous Chloe Stacy made her way to her. "Hey there!" She smiled.

"Oh hey Chloe! How have you been?" Beca said.

They began to walk together.

"Evading danger, so overall, good." The blonde said.

"I've heard about that." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, you should have been there. I saw Spider-Girl."

"Spider-Girl?" Beca raised an eyebrow. _It sounds pretty cool when someone else says it actually_. She smiled.

"Yeah!" Chloe held up a newspaper and Beca saw the front page in which the hoodlum Beca caught was displayed. "There's no picture of her yet. But the police said the girl left a note. It says her name is Spider-Girl" She said casually.

"And this is news?" Beca muttered. "this uh .. Spider-Girl, huh?"

"Yeah, she was there and she saved me that day at the stadium, Becs."

"Oh really?" Beca said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, I uh wish she was here right now. I'd tell her thanks."

"So she's seriously making some headlines now? That's pretty intense. For her, I mean." Beca cleared her throat. "I'm glad she was there to save you."

"What do you mean, Beca?" Chloe said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I mean this girl .. Spider-Girl. She obviously didn't want you to get hurt. She uhh .." The brunette couldn't manage a thought nor a sentence not with Chloe's beautiful eyes staring at her so deeply. "She wants you to be careful." She nodded slowly but sheepishly.

"And how do you know that?" She smiled.

"I just do." Beca said trying to sound casual once more. "Call it an intuitions, if that makes sense." She laughed weakly.

"She must be looking out for me then."

"Must be."

"Beca, I know this is last minute and everything and because I'm tired of the remaining loser male population in the school asking me to the dance, I was wondering if—"

"You want me to go with you?" Beca asked shocked.

"Yeah!" Chloe said a bit too excitedly before she controlled herself. "I mean, if you, if you want to."

The brunette sighed and rubbed her neck as a nervous habit of her. She felt a bit conflicted. _Why am I hesitating again_? She thought. She finally spoke. "Well the thing is—"

"Tell you what, you have until school's over to think about it. See ya!" She winked and gave her a wave before she left Beca in a hurry, leaving her in a confused state.

As a stunned Beca made her way to the second floor, she found the beautiful brunette Stacie Watson in the corner, she had tears in her eyes. "S-Stacie?"

She looked at her and right then and there, she walked forward to her and hugged her intensely.

"Uhh .. Stace what's up? What's wrong?"

She didn't break off the embrace. "I'm leaving Beca." She cried.

"What?" She didn't understand.

"I'm leaving. I have to move away, Beca." She said sadly.

Beca felt the ground beneath beginning to break and trying to pull her in. Her best friend was moving and judging by how Stacie made it out to be, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Norman Osborn was infuriated beyond all measure. The figure who had challenged him was starting to become a nuisance in the media. Holding a newspaper in his hands, he began to crumble it. He then threw it away from him in disgust.

"Spider-Girl .." He said the name with a bad taste in his mouth. "Who the hell does she think she is? She dares to challenge me, huh?" He sneered.

In his office, Norman began to pace around angrily until he looked almost deranged. He finally came up with a solution to eliminate his new foe. "I guess I'll have to upgrade my serum. I'll give myself a stronger dose so that the next time I come across her, I'll squash her like the insect she really is!" He raised a fist in mock triumph.

"But first things first." Norman smiled. "Just to let off some steam, I'll humiliate Connors. Instead of killing him, I'll make his life a living hell!" He cackled.

He pressed a button on his phonepad. "Where's Connors?" He barked at his secretary on the other line.

"He's not in the building, sir."

"What do you mean he's not in the building?"

"According to our databanks, Connors left the area about an hour ago."

 _Well, he just wants to be canned does he?_ He thought. He groaned in despair. "Call me as soon as he comes back in!"

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The secretary then hung up.

Norman sat down in his seat and clasped his hands together.

"You can't evade me forever, Connors. Show up or hide."

* * *

Curtis felt happier than he had been in a long time. Holding up a hand and looking it over with wonder and love. Curt had tears in his eyes as years of torture and work had finally paid off. In his house office, Curt had finally put the missing puzzle pieces together in his experiment. What he had found in the Parker household was unbelievable. It had been Richard Parker's notes.

Reading his notes, he finally knew what to do and how to do it. With no time to waste, he got out of the Parker house and went home as quick as he could. He knew how to drive with one hand and so getting to his house was not a difficult task for him. Putting his formula together, Curt wasted no time in testing it himself.

 _No longer is Norman Osborn going to ridicule me. I know now once and for all that I am the better man!_ He thought.

Seconds after he drank the new formula, Curt began to experience an intense pain in the stump of what was once his right arm. "Ahh!" He cried and stumbled onto a chair. he felt the need to call a hospital but the pain was debilitating and thus, rendered him paralyzed. The discomfort lasted a full minute.

After the excruciating pain was over, Curt got up and saw to his amazement. His stump beginning to grow longer until at the very end of it, a hand was formed. His own hand ran over it to inspect it.

"It worked!" He whispered. "It worked!" He cried out in joy.

With no time to waste, he quickly took his things and went to Oscorp to show Norman Osborn what he had accomplished. As he put his materials in a box and placed them in the passenger seat with both hands this time, Curt began to put the car in reverse. As he looked in the rearview mirror, that was when an eye parietal in design looked back at him.

"What is—" Curt began to get very afraid as he saw his own eyes, looking so foreign and so reptilian.


	17. Chapter 17

_I underestimated this country. I had thought my old country had dangerous people but this city in particular has many interesting characters_. Dmitri thought.

Standing in his lavish apartment that a king would be proud of, Dmitri felt the frustration brought on by shame and how he had felt for the first time, very incompetent. he had not protected his investment as he should have. Police, forensics and detectives have made it instead of a field day to a field week of constant, tedious investigation of the stadium. He wanted desperately to enter the establishment in order to search for any evidence, before the police did, as to who it was that took all the money.

The thing was however was that based on his comrade Henry's explanations, he knew in fact, who it was. Although he had no name, the thief was the same one who requested a job that morning prior. What disappointed Dmitri was that he had no ways of finding the man.

The door to his apartment gently opened and without turning around Dmitri knew it was Henry and judging by his slow footsteps, Dmitri knew that the news he had was not good.

In plain English, he spoke. "What have you found out?"

"Police have a suspect already to find. He was that one creature you came upon. They think he might have had something to do with the attacks and robbery." Henry responded automatically.

Dmitri winced. He was already reminded of the monstrous man he came into contact with in the parking lot. Dmitri had barely escaped. Dmitri frowned when something crucial came to mind. "Perhaps there is a connection .." Dmitri pondered.

"The thief and that Goblin character?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. When he had cornered me in the parking lot. This Green Goblin as he was so crudely called mentioned a name. I mean to say there's a connection between certain other people."

"Who? Do you think this other person might lead us to the man who stole ze money?"

"I don't know. But throughout my disappointment of such a thing occurring, I have no choice but to follow a trail of breadcrumbs."

"What do you mean?"

Dmitri turned to face his comrade. "We're not going to look for the Goblin. We're going to look for the one the Goblin wants .. Beca Parker."

* * *

"But how can the judge tell you guys to move? That makes no sense, Stace." Beca said confused. Stacie had just told her what had transpired between her and her father the night she was at the stadium.

"He says it has a bad environment or something but it doesn't matter, Beca. What's done is done. They're transferring me and my mom to some other neighborhood at the other side of New York." Stacie sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Beca said and clearly she meant it.

"This sucks so bad .. this wasn't supposed to happen! My life is supposed to be here." She began to cry again. "I'm sorry, Beca but I'm afraid I can't make it to your uncle's funeral."

"W-What?" The tiny brunette said shocked.

"I'm moving this Saturday. Judge says we have to effective immediately."

"I can't believe this." Beca muttered. "I mean, I really can't believe this."

"You can't?" Stacie asked her blinking.

Beca took a breath in before she said what she was going to say. "I know this is way too late but .." Beca struggled to say but her nerves were always against her when it came to revealing feelings. "I care about you. I know we've only talked a few times this year but when I'm with you, I'm stronger. I'm free. I'm not alone. You understand me and I can understand you, if that makes any sense. I see you and I say to myself I hit the jackpot Stace." At this point, Beca was starting to feel tears welling up in her own eyes.

The taller brunette looked surprised by how Beca presented herself just now. She nodded and without hesitation, she spoke to her deeply. "I feel the same way so it does make sense. We're outsiders, remember?" She put a hand to her cheek.

Beca rubbed away a tear from her face. "In a way, you've helped me more times than I've helped you. You helped me out of my cocoon."

"I was there for you since the beginning." She nodded. "But you have paid me back."

"How?" Beca said disbelieving.

"You cared." She whispered.

Beca felt a bit touched by the taller brunette's words. "I was going to ask you to the dance."

"You were? Oh, Beca, if only this whole thing with my dad hadn't happened." Stacie said miserably.

"You were going to go with me?"

"If you had asked me." She nodded.

"Uhm .. Chloe Stacy asked me to the dance just now." Beca said remembering what had happened a while ago. She had been hesitant for two reasons, one being Stacie of course and also because she had heard rumors circulating around the school that Chloe had been going out with Bumper.

"She did?" Stacie said with eyes wide opened.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to tell her so she said I better come up with an answer after school."

Stacie looked desperate. "Beca, I'm sorry to tell you this but I know for a fact that Chloe's up to something and it's bad."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Opening his eyes and feeling general discomfort all over his body, Aleksei looked around the dark room he was in. A soft light from the ceiling was the only means of providing a sliver of illumination around the area he was in. He tried to get off only to find out that he couldn't. _What the—?_ His hands and feet bound to the table by cord was enough to get him riled up. He shook around and thrashed about on top of the table with all his strength. " **ARGHH**!" He screamed as he pulled at his straps.

"What is this!" He called out to anyone who might be nearby but all he received as a reply was mundane silence. "Answer me! Let me out! Let me out! I order you! You have no idea who you're messing with!" He yelled in his thick accent.

Again he was met with no reply whatsoever. He shook around the table once more. He began to yell incoherently several times including shouting some dialogue in his native language. He switched back to english. "You dare capture me?! I have friends who will come and look for you!"

Exhausted from his outbursts, Aleksei settled back onto the table in a typical lying, bound fashion. He gave up reluctantly and his head banged down on the table in frustration. Breathing in and out, he became silent and tried to come up with a way of escaping. In his state, he tried to be realistic and know that there was no such possibility.

The door to his room opened and Aleksei saw a couple of bodyguards including the mysterious man who derailed his truck come in. He was followed by a very large man wearing a white suit. His bald head indicated that he was a man of great importance and for that, Aleksei didn't care of such regard.

"At last!" Aleksei grunted. "You were going to tell me why you have me captured and why you're stupid in doing so!"

The bald man came toward him and looked down at him. "Mr. Sytsevich, you're a pretty wild thing that came to my city like a charging animal. No intelligence. No discipline. No respect." He shook his head.

"How do you know my name?" Aleksei asked him gruffly.

"I'm the one who pulls mostly the strings to this city. I'm the crime overlord of New York City, the kingpin, the one who calls the shots, figuratively and literally." He smirked. "And you'd be surprised how I get most information on anyone I want."

"I do not care what you are. You're a dead, dead man!" Aleksei cried out to him.

"My name is Wilson Fisk, Mr. Sytsevich and the reason you're here is because you have potential. You impressed me with your rampage. Basically you are here so we can harness your wild nature."

"You plan to use me?" Aleksei was outraged.

"Mr. Sytsevich, you have great anger and great strength but you need discipline of course. What would you say if I asked you to work for me? You do what I ask you to and you my friend .. will be rich beyond your wildest dreams." Fisk smiled.

"Like how much you mean?" Aleksei barked.

"Around the range area of millions of dollars." Fisk said smoothly.

"If that is true, why have me tied up?" Aleksei said shaking his bound hands in emphasis.

"Insurance reasons. This is what I mean .." Fisk said as he moved away from Aleksei and the mysterious man with the gauntlets came in with a tray table that had a small cylindrical container on top of it. "This is courtesy of Oscorp." He said holding it. One of his bodyguards held up a needle.

"Now I'm no proponent as to how this formula is supposed to operate but believe when I say, that you will not be the man you once were. I'm giving you this because I like to make people what they really are. for example you, Aleksei are a fierce animal, it's time you accepted your true calling."

The mysterious man held onto Aleksei's shoulders and using his electrical powers made him frigid that Aleksei screamed once again, this time in pain. "What is this?"

"Relax, Mr. Sytsevich. Just keep in mind that the money will be worth the discomfort." Wilson said in a soothing voice.

The syringe was loaded with a strange serum the likes unknown to some and soon, it was inserted into a screaming Aleksei's arm.

* * *

Curt Connors tried to refrain from panicking. As he looked in his car mirror, Curt saw his eyes beginning to change as well as his skin. "What's happening?" He whispered. He may have acted on impulse and miscalculated. Norman Osborn had intimidated, goaded and ambushed him into making his experiment function. Instead of blaming him, Curt blamed himself. The serum resulted in being something else instead.

 _The catalyst of the formula resulted in a mutagen instead! It's causing genetic re-alignment of my DNA!_ He thought. Curt realized something else.

"It's the lizard DNA .." He managed to say. "It's bypassing my human genetic material!" Curt gasped rapidly. Connors had used lizard DNA given as to how such interesting creatures were able to regenerate at will. Apparently the serum had proven faulty and the lizard part was taking over.

Curt then screamed as pain was registered in his entire body. He felt his body beginning to grow in size. Immediately, the creature he became tore apart the roof of the car like it had been tinfoil. A tail so large that it swiped away the car like a fly was enough for concern. Not to Curt but to other people. He looked at his hands, they were green, scaly and long nails appeared.

Speaking of other people, the creature that used to be Curt Connors snarled as passerby began viewing him with fearful eyes. Soon they all ran away screaming.

Curt had no control of his actions. His mind was not of his own. He felt like himself but he wasn't driving. Anger had taken over him and as he walked down the street, he proceeded to throw apart several cars in the street. He perched himself with incredible strength on top of one of the cars and bellowed out in the air with incredible fury. "Osborn!" He roared.

Snarling, he barely spoke despite his new tone of voice. "Now, you will know what fear is!"

* * *

School was over for the day as the entire body of students saw it but for Beca, it felt her life was over. A revelation was given to her by Stacie about Chloe Stacy, it had made her go in a daze, She hadn't paid any attention to what her teachers were saying in class. Chloe had been using her for a prank initiated by Bumper. Standing outside in the school parking lot and looking as if she might go off on someone, Beca struggled to regain control of her emotions.

But it was no use. Beca felt dead. She felt like an empty shell. Like a fish with no water. Something had broken inside of her.

 _I can't believe she would do something like that_. She kept thinking over and over. It was confusing. Beyond confusing to the brunette. Sure, she had a thing for Stacie but the fact that someone like Chloe Stacy, who at first was kind and understanding, had initially played her, preparing to lure her into a trap was unbearable to grasp. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

After Stacie told her this, Beca had asked her how she knew. She had told her that she overheard her talking to her friends about it in the locker room a few days ago. Stacie was sad and sorry for Beca, all at the same time. At that point, she left. Nothing else was said because everything Beca wanted to say to Stacie had already been said. But she could tell Stacie was more worried, this time for her.

 _Could it be possible that I do like Chloe Stacy in that way? Why else would I be feeling so hurt now_? She thought.

Anger. Red-hot anger overwhelmed her and despite her late uncle's last teachings, Beca chose to disregard her lectures at this time. _Reason being, I'm tired of being played_.

It was then that Beca saw the opportunity arrive when a smiling Chloe made her way over to her. Ahead, she could see Bumper, Donald, Denise and the rest of motley crew as Beca referred to them, all hanging out. _Probably laughing at the thought of me._ She frowned and again looked back at Chloe, who approached her at last.

"Hey!" She said looking delighted and carefully spoke. "So have you thought about it?"

Beca knew she was referring to the dance. Stacie had told her that the mysterious, ominous prank was to take place there.

It was time for Beca to let loose. She didn't care for the pending consequences that could ensue. In an angry tone, she spoke to her. "Let me ask you a question, I want you to tell me I've heard wrong. I've heard from an anonymous source that you are only going out with me just so I could be made a fool of at the upcoming dance. Tell me I heard wrong." Beca bit out.

Chloe as expected looked shocked and surprised but feigned innocence. "B-Beca .. what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Chlo. So answer my question." an incensed brunette said.

"Who told you this?" Chloe said.

"Is it true or not?" Beca insisted.

The blonde was red in the face brought on by embarrassment and nervousness. "B-Beca .. I-I .." She stuttered.

Beca held her hands up to stop her. "You know what? Better yet, let me talk to Bumper about this! I'm sure he's not the nervous type." She said to her and marched her way over to where he was seated with his friends. Chloe ran after her and tried to stop her.

"Beca, wait, please! Let me explain!" Beca shook off her hand grabbing her shoulder and continued to head towards the lunch bench.

She arrived to the table where a stunned Bumper and his friends looked amused at Beca having approached them. "Whoa! Well if it isn't Mr. Brainiac Parker. I'm amazed you came up to me. You're not gonna ask me to the dance are ya?" He laughed.

His sentence had his friends laughing louder than him. Beca was at a burning point. "Oh you'd like that? Wouldn't you be breaking Donald's heart right next to you?" She bit out.

'Oohs' were heard from the table and Donald was the first to rise. "Excuse you?! You better know who you're talking to, bitchy-ass Parker!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Let me handle this, Donald." Jesse said and stood up now. "He does have a point though, Parker. Are you trying to start something here after you rejected me?" He warned.

"You may have started it first. Maybe it's me but what's this I hear about your freaking friends pulling some kind of crap on me at the dance coming up?" Beca growled.

Chloe ahead looked ashamed and almost fearful now.

Bumper was amused and not disappointed at Beca's revelation as he had hoped. "Well, all that hard work has gone to waste." He shrugged. "You see, Parker as I mentioned before you don't deserve to be breathing the same air we do. So yeah, I was planning to have Chloe go with you so that eventually you'd fall to the prank. We would have the ballots rigged up and everything, you guys would win best couple and then all of a sudden .." Bumper gave a mock gasp. "Water, water would have come from the ceiling and washed the insect Parker out." He said in a sing-song fashion.

Beca's jaw clenched and looked back at Chloe. "So it's true then?" She didn't care now that Chloe had tears running down her face. She looked away from her.

"So yeah! Consider yourself lucky we won't be able to do that cause you'll go talk to the principal about it and everything. Do you guys have that talk that everything will be okay?" He mocked and he and his friends laughed some more.

That was when Beca gave him a punch to his chest which knocked him away several feet away, which was amazing considering he was a big teen. He struggled to breathe.

"Hey!" Donald proceeded to come at Beca from behind.

Beca ducked as a punch was made from Donald and quickly she used her elbow to puncture a pressure point somewhere in his chest that got Donald in pain and crouching down on the ground holding his chest and crying in agony. She assumed it was a nerve cluster she hit.

Beca proceeded pummeling the rest of the basketball team using her fast kicks and punches, all were trying to defend Bumper, at the same time ignoring students cheering on with excitement and Chloe's protests for her to stop.

"Becs, please stop!"

Beca showed no mercy when she approached Bumper. She had kicked him in the face and using her new strength, repeatedly punched Bumper in the face over and over.

Soon, Bumper's face was one big bruise. Blood was trickling down his nose. He gasped in pain and struggled to say "P-Please .."

Tom's voice was also heard and he also told his bestfriend to stop. "Beca, man. Come on, man. Stop!" He tried to pull the brunette away from Bumper as hard as he could.

Another voice that Beca heard that was strangely familiar was heard but it wasn't from anyone among the crowd. Beca thought it was from inside her own mind. _Stop, daughter. Just calm down, Beca. Remember, don't lose your way. Responsibility, Beca. Responsibility._ She could have sworn it sounded like Uncle Ben.

Beca let go of a bloodied Bumper and saw that Tom still tried to restrain her. She backed away but not before she gave Chloe a hateful glare. She understood and began to cry as she left her.

As soon as Bumper's girlfriend rushed to his side, Beca left the school area. Tom was trailing behind her. "Beca, hey! What the hell was that?"

"That was an ass-kicking." Beca said with no emotion whatsoever and continued to walk away.

"You know what I mean, why did you just beat Bumper into a bloody pulp?"

Beca stopped and turned to Tom. "He was going to do something bad to me! He was going to do a prank and Chloe was in on it as well!" She yelled and pointed back at the opposite direction.

Tom sighed. "Look, Becky I understand what you're going through but—"

"It's not Becky idiot! b-but what?" Beca waited.

"Right. I'm sorry that you're angry. You had a lot of bad shit happen to you. I mean, you ain't like you used to be. You used to be good, man." Tom shook his head in disappointment.

Beca actually felt the words hit her than actual punches. It was true that she changed and despite her intentions to make the world a better place, she was not off to a good start.

Suddenly up ahead several police cars pulled up. Some parked next to where Beca was standing. A police officer came out of the vehicle. _Oh, great what now?_ She thought.

"Your name's Beca Parker?"

"Yeah .." She said carefully.

"Guess somebody must have called them already. I mean this is considered almost domestic disturbance." Tom pointed out.

"Well then I have finally found you!" The officer said smugly before taking off his hat and amazingly transforming himself into a man wearing a purple suit and white mask.

"Oh man, I knew there was going to be trouble!" an astonished brunette said.


	18. Chapter 18

Beca's spider-sense made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and staring at the strange foreign man, who looked very imposing with his suit and white mask that materialized on him at will, he was at a vulnerable point. In other words, he was quite off guard. Tom was still beside her and she wasn't sure how much she saw of her fight between her and Bumper but she had only used a modicum of her new strength on him. Beca did not want to reveal to her friend that she had special abilities. Looking behind her where several feet away, people were still huddled around Bumper, who remained on the ground.

"What do you mean by trouble?" The man asked the brunette silkily. "Do you mean to say you were expecting someone like me to arrive?"

Beca had always been a good liar throughout her life so it was time to put her usual ability to the test. Her humor often had people's guard go down. She had to try against this man. "Yeah, you're from some special crime unit, right? Someone must have called these guys." She shrugged as she looked at Tom. "Look man, I'm sorry is all I can say, officer. But the guy was being a punk and he needed to be put down." Beca said while motioning behind her where the action took place a while ago.

"Dude, this guy just changed from police uniform to a purple jumpsuit in a matter of nanoseconds!" Tom cried out from behind. "I don't even think he's from the National Guard!"

"I'm just saying you're the new police now, right? Trying to get crime over with?" Beca chuckled weakly.

"I'm not the police, you arrogant child. I'm an extraordinary impersonator, a master of disguise as you americans refer to some people, with many resources to do my bidding. Back in my country of Russia, I was known for a variety of names but one name stood out by spectators that I most appreciated and so I accepted it. I. Am. The chameleon."

"Wow .." Beca clapped half-mockingly. "You're some actor alright and you got the Russian accent down to a T."

"Beca .." Tom whispered. "Am I the only who thinks there's going to be another problem here?"

"I have encountered the Green Goblin." The man who called himself the chameleon continued. "He almost killed me before I escaped but before I did, he mentioned a name. Beca Parker, which I now know is you."

Beca gasped from the great surprise she felt just now. _What is this guy talking about?_ She thought. She couldn't keep up with her act any longer as her expression of shock was genuine to the man who referred to himself as the chameleon.

"I know it was you who defeated the undisputed Benji according to my records. Which is also another reason why I look for you. You beat him effortlessly. Impressive .. I was outside talking with the Goblin at the time, who demanded to know where you were. At the same time .." The chameleon said as he walked toward the brunette girl. "My stadium was being robbed. These two incidents happening in the same day and in the exact same place, it seems to me that it is more than coincidence. Whatever this creature wants with you is of no importance to me, I just want to be sure if you might know the man who took all my money." He said with venom.

Beca gulped. She didn't want another situation happening. But at the same time, she wanted to know more. _This chameleon guy may know what the guy who killed uncle Ben looked like!_ She thought. "I still want to know myself." She admitted with a whisper.

"Who was it?" The man said in a deep voice.

"I-I don't know!" Beca urged and yet her spider-sense was telling her that something bad was about to happen.

The chameleon backed off and gave a nod to one of his men beside his car. He stared back at Beca. "When it comes to my money, I get very emotional. So emotional in fact, that I get violent. No matter of any consequences." He then snapped a few fingers. Thugs came out of the stolen police cruisers with large weapons that made Beca's eyes bulge with alarm. Several scattered all over to the school area where they told the students to put their hands in the air.

"It is unwise to be fallacious. You tell me, or this school becomes littered with the bodies of students!" He said threateningly.

"Oh, crap!"

Beca could hear Tom gasp in fear behind her and it didn't do good for her. She just didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if she wasn't unprepared. Quite the opposite, her suit was in her backpack and her web shooters were hidden inside her long sleeves. But she just couldn't expose herself _. I have to put on the suit first!_ She said in her mind.

"This seems extreme." The chameleon nodded at the brunette and the boy. "But it's how I get results."

Beca had to intervene. Lives were on the line. She had to get suited up. _How can I do it?_ She thought and desperately she searched within her mind how to distract both Tom and the chameleon. She did the only thing she could do. Run.

"Come on!" Beca grabbed her bestfriend's shoulder as quick as she could and off they went ahead.

The chameleon made no attempt to stop them. Although Beca could hear as they were running off. "You can't hide forever."

Beca and Tom managed to get behind the school which served as the back part of the entire building. "You think they'll find us?" Tom said.

"They better not."

"Who the hell are these guys?" Tom muttered as he took a peek around the corner to catch a glimpse of anyone following them.

"I don't know but whoever they are, someone's got to stop them now!" Beca said.

"I'm all for that! But who—" Tom started when he turned back to face Beca who had already disappeared. "Beca .. ? Beca?!" He called out.

Using her amazing speed, Beca had gone up on top of a tree as fast as she could and soon she jumped toward another one to get a better view of the situation. On top of a thick branch, Beca crouched down and used the leaves as a cover so as to avoid being seen.

Beca had to try and divert the action away from the school. She didn't want anyone else hurt. She had spent most of her time doing crime-fighting in the city, fighting in a suburban setting was going to be out of character for Beca, at least that was what she thought when she tried to get her costume out from her backpack.

"No one is leaving here until we say so!" One of the thugs pointed out.

At that point, even the teachers were on kneeling on the grass and unable to do anything.

"I got to take them down!" Beca whispered. "But how?" She had to find a way to subdue the thugs.

Finally, the brunette had an idea.

* * *

Tom was searching for Beca who had suddenly disappeared from him. "Beca!" He had made his way to the front of the school and away from the action when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Tom .."

He turned around and stared in shock as he saw his father in front of him. "Dad?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Norman said putting his hands on his hips in a stern manner.

"Dad, you have to call the police! Some maniac is holding the school hostage!"

"I see that. The authorities are already on foot as we speak. But where's Beca?" He asked.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find her! She was just with me but I think that crazy guy may have captured her!" He said desperately and then he began to frown. "Wait a minute. Why do you want to know where Beca is?" He asked carefully.

"Why do you think?" With a smile, Norman crossed his arms to his chest and soon he wasn't Norman Osborn anymore but the man dubbed the chameleon.

Tom gasped in shock.

"Like I said before: I'm a master of disguise. I know all about you, Osborn and in a way you do look like your father, so cease with the surprise." He smirked. "Now where is the Parker girl?"

"I just said she disappeared." Tom cried out.

"She's around here then .." He looked around. "How dare she think she can get by with such mendacity!"

Out of nowhere, a huge dumpster was thrown in the air and almost hit both Tom and the chameleon. Both avoided the large, heavy object. From where the dumpster landed, Tom considered it a near-miss. "What the hell? What now?" Tom cried out.

From what Tom could tell, he saw a huge green reptilian monster wearing a lab coat heading right for him. A long tongue was stretched out and its tail began to swing to and fro.

"Oh great! Just when things couldn't get any worse!" Tom said.

"What new abomination is this?" The chameleon cried out.

The creature snarled. "OSSBORN!" it hissed. Tom assumed the creature implied him. It began to prowl like a predator which made Tom all the more afraid. The chameleon took out a large gun from his belt and began shooting the creature. Tom remained on the ground unable to move from the shock he was feeling. The giant lizard-man was incredibly strong.

 _It knows me_? He thought fearfully.

The chameleon continued to shoot when the creature merely shrugged off the bullets and swung its tail at the chameleon. "OOF!" The force brought on by the tail sent him slamming to the passenger side of a random vehicle. The chameleon was now slumped to the ground.

Tom slowly got to his feet and tried to run as fast as he could. This time, he was heading right back to the school again.

* * *

In the back of the school where most of the entire school body was in the grass with their heads below so as not to look at the thugs, things took another turn. Several thugs were taken away within the blink of an eye. A blur had swept by and one by one picked up the gang member with extraordinary skill. Some were thrown several feet away. Others were hung upside down by a long, sticky white strand. Their guns had been taken away as well.

"Whoa .. hey, get me down!" some of them cried.

Chloe Stacy saw all this and she had no idea how it all happened so fast. Since Beca wasn't around, she quickly assumed that it was Spider-Girl going by as quick as she could. _It's Beca! It's got to be! It makes sense! Where is she by the way?_ She thought to herself.

She was beginning to be relieved when the last thug held someone in a head-lock with a gun pointed at her. The girl with brunette hair was enough for Chloe to deduce that it was Stacie Watson.

"Whoever's doing that better stop or I put a bullet in this fine girl's head!" the gang member shouted.

 _Great, that skank always gets herself in trouble, I ain't even surprised._ Chloe thought as she saw the scene.

"Hey!" Stacie called out to the guy holding her from behind.

"What do you want!" He growled.

"Do I have damsel in distress labeled on my forehead somewhere?" Stacie shouted.

"What?" the man said dumbfounded.

With one hand, Stacie lifted the man's elbow high up as she could and used her left elbow to punch the man in the gut. " **AAH**!" she then got out of the thug's way.

 _Seriously?_ Chloe thought looking so amazed at what Stacie, rival just did. _That was pretty ballsy, not to mention dangerous!_

Finally the blur came in, and took the distracted thug away within the blink of an eye, his gun had fallen to the ground. Soon the entire body of students and teachers began to stand back up. They all saw as each thug was hanging by light poles, trees and school flags. All of them subdued.

A black-eyed Bumper, who was beside Chloe the whole time spoke up. "This could only have been done by one person." He marveled.

"Yeah .." Chloe nodded. _Beca .._ She thought with a smile.

Just then, Tom ran towards the crowd like a maniac. "Help, Help! It's after me!" He cried.

Stacie came up to him and grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Tom, Calm down! What is it!"

With his head between his knees, a shaking Tom pointed behind him. Ahead, cars were slammed around as the charging lizard man began to charge at the entire group. Several students screamed and with good reason, the creature was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The rest of the group scattered around in random directions, all of them not knowing what to do with the lizard creature going rampage. Soon Bumper, Donald, Stacie, Tom and Chloe were stuck met up while people ran around.

Up ahead, the chameleon had regrouped with his remaining thugs, Tom saw as the chameleon pointed at them. "Get those five!" He had said.

"What do we do?" Tom asked them.

"In the bus!" Stacie said out loud.

"Are you kidding me? We can't even get inside those things!"

"I don't even ride in any of those things any more!" Donald let out.

Sighing in annoyance, The tall brunette took grabbed a rebar from the ground and smashed the passenger side of the window opened. She began to go inside. "Well that's one way to go." Tom pointed out.

"Come on!" She motioned for them to come with her.

All of them reluctantly got in, with a bruised Bumper sitting in the passenger seat while Chloe, Donald and Tom got in and sat in the back. Stacie ducked below the steering wheel section and began to pull out a few exposed wires.

"I don't suppose you know how to get this thing moving do you?" An exasperated Bumper asked.

As soon as sparks were flying as she connected several wires together, the bus started humming to life. "What do you think?" She looked back at him in contempt. Bumper went silent with embarrassment.

"But wait! Where's Beca?" Chloe asked worried.

"Forget her! We got bigger problems here!" Donald said frustrated. "Let's just go!"

When Stacie heard Beca's name from Chloe's mouth, it got her worried as well. She could only assume that she was safe somehow. She continued to work on getting the bus to go. After a couple of trys, the bus finally drove off. Up ahead at the school exit, several cars were positioned blocking them. Tom saw this and told Stacie.

"That's the chameleon's people!"

"Who?" Bumper frowned.

"It's more of those thugs!" Answered Stacie as she slammed the accelerator down and the bus began to go faster than ever.

"Whoa!" Tom said as he was driven back to the seating area.

Stacie saw how a couple of men got out from their vehicles and prepared to fire. Chloe screamed from behind but Stacie kept on going despite the shots going off. Stacie moved to the side and Bumper did the same. She continued to go until she got to the cars and slammed into them, damaging the bus and damaging the cars as well.

The bus had gone off to the street with the other cars following behind them, shooting at them from behind. Stacie swerved the bus to get ahead from the other cars slowing down. She tried getting on the other lane only to find through the rearview mirror, the thugs following them on the same lane.

"They're still behind us!" Chloe cried out.

The bus kept going until it got to the expressway. "We're we going?" Donald behind them asked.

"Who cares?" Bumper said. "We got to get away from those guys! Man, where's Spider-Girl?" He muttered.

"I'm going to the city! Hang on!" She said as she got off the overpass.

"Oh my God!" Chloe uttered out loud. "Look!"

Donald, Tom, and Chloe stared in shock as they saw the giant lizard creature slammed into the cars that had been chasing them. They took one car with both of their hands and with unbelievable strength threw it aside like a toy. The creature's presence caused a chain reaction for other cars behind them to stop all of a sudden and crash into one another. The other car that had been chasing sped off in a hurry.

"This is surreal!" Bumper muttered.

"It's that monster again!" Cried Tom.

From Tom's view, the creature was agile and began to pounce on every single car just to get to them.

"Why is it after us?" Chloe asked confused and fearful at the same time.

"Let's not find out!" Stacie growled.

They finally made their way to the city where Stacie hoped they would lose them with the usual traffic downtown. Suddenly a tire was shot and the bus swerved out of control until they had stopped to a point where the junction was about to become another intersection.

"What's happening?" Tom cried out.

"It's that other car! It's still on us!" Donald replied.

Stacie kept on driving until she got to the downtown area. As expected, traffic was high and accidents were bound to happen.

"Are you aiming for these cars?" Bumper shouted as the tall brunette hit one of the parked cars.

"Shut up!" She cried out.

She tried frantically to elude the mysterious man's forces and the lizard all at the same time. But deep down, Stacie was scared and so it was natural for her to react recklessly. But all that seem to escalate when the lizard had jumped from behind the bus and landed in front of them. She had stopped on instinct and felt she couldn't go any further. The actions had finally caught up to her. Anxiety followed through her system and all Stacie could do was watch the creature in horror. It hissed menacingly at them. Its tongue swirled around as if it was hungry.

"Now what?" Bumper cried out.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca, now as Spider-Girl, knew that flying around from the suburbs to the city was no easy task. She had to use lamp posts, roofs of certain buildings and even houses to get to the downtown area. But she made it. _Alright, now to my old surroundings where I have home field advantage_. She thought and looked desperately for Stacie. She knew that it was she that made it out of the school in a school bus.

 _There's that guy!_ She finally saw the car that was chasing the school bus on the downtown boulevard.

Swinging using her unique strands, Beca made her way to the street while chasing the car. Giving a giant leap, she got on top of the car. Putting her head upside down to look at the chameleon who sure enough was the one driving the car, she introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Spider-Girl! You might want to pull over, you know."

"Get out of the way!"

The chameleon took out a gun and began to fire. "Get away you arachnid lover!" Beca avoided the shots with ease and shot off a web splatter to the man's hands sticking him to the steering wheel.

The other guy in the passenger seat tried to regain control of the car by putting his own hands on the steering wheel while the chameleon was subdued. "Watch out!"

Beca gave a big leap off the car and clung to one of the walls in the building. She saw that the car had hit a fire hydrant and stopped at last. The chameleon and the guy in the passenger seat were incapacitated at last. "Well that's the end of that chapter!" Beca chuckled as she marveled the sight.

Suddenly a scream was heard and soon several people were running away from the opposite side of the street. Beca thought her lenses she had on her mask widened with shock as her own real eyes did as she saw the reptilian creature facing a certain school bus.

"What the hell is that?"

The creature began to slam the front of the bus with his fists trying to get inside. _Stacie!_ Beca thought with concern. Avoiding the people who saw her, Beca swung to the direction of the bus. By that time, the bus was turned over and Beca no doubt heard the screams inside.

Just in time, Beca used her momentum to kick the creature away from the vehicle. Both legs swung out and hit the creature in the abdomen sending him tumbling down the street where several cars were dented instantly because of the impact made by both her and the lizard creature. People on the sidewalk were now watching with interest and some were watching in fear.

"Holy crap, it's Spider-Girl!" Donald pointed out as he climbed from one of the windows of the bus.

"She's gonna fight that thing!" Bumper nodded in agreement.

"Oh my God!" Chloe cried out in amazement.

Beca tried to ignore the fact that Donald and Bumper as well as Chloe and Tom were inside. She tried to concentrate on what she was facing. Her foe seemingly answered.

"I'm the lizzzzard." He hissed at her. "Who are you that daresss to challenge me?"

"You should know who I am by now, baby-Godzilla!"

Angry, the lizard swung out its tail in an attempt to trip Spider-Girl but using her reflexes, Spider-Girl avoided the attack and jumped, did a front flip and let out both her hands in mid-air and let out her strands of sticky web to the creature. The tail was swung and as the strands stuck to the base of the tail. it swung again, sending Spider-Girl to the other side of the street, where she landed gracefully without a dent.

"Okay, I could have taken that as a I still don't know who you are." Beca muttered.

The lizard charged at Spider-Girl. This time, Spider-Girl jumped up and landed on the creature's back. "Hey! Don't you think it's time to wrap this up?" As fast as she could, Spider-Girl spun around the creature and used its webbing in a rubbing fashion to encase the creature in what looked to be a cocoon.

The cocoon that held the lizard dropped to the ground in defeat. Spider-Girl, who by now received several cheers from spectators made her way to the turned-over bus. Using her unique strength, She opened the backdoors of the bus. "Come on you guys!" She said cheerfully. "It's alright, you're safe. Anybody hurt?"

Bumper came out who nodded at her and slowly, Spider-Girl gave a nod back to him.

"Yeah, Stacie." Tom coughed as he took out Stacie and had her on his shoulder. She was slumped to the side.

Beca, as Spider-Girl went to her side and was starting to worry when all of a sudden she gave out a murmur. "What happened?" A cut had appeared on her forehead. "Spider-Girl?" The tall brunette said with round eyes.

"In the flesh, or should I say costume. I gotta say you took the bus driving too seriously." Spider-Girl said trying to humor her.

She then sat back up and gave a weak smile. "I'm alright."

"You guys should remain on the sidewalk, police and paramedics are arriving." Spider-Girl replied. "You're gonna be okay." She told Stacie specifically.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Someone get Chloe. I think she fainted or something." Donald let out a sigh of exhaustion as he got out.

"I'll uh .. I'll get her." Spider-Girl said. Tom helped Stacie walk at that point.

Beca went inside and got Chloe, who looked unhurt but otherwise seemed as if she were sleeping. She picked her up with both hands and got her out of the bus. She walked outside to one of the opened ambulances that finally arrived. Chloe, woke up as Beca carried her.

She placed her inside the ambulance, where a shocked paramedic looked at her stunned. She nevertheless gave them some space.

"Beca?" Chloe said softly. She looked around both sides to make sure no one was looking. She whispered carefully. "Is that you?"

That point, Beca didn't know what to say much less what to do. Chloe had said her real name, _My mask is on, so how come she knows me? She can't know who I am!_ She thought. It was impossible that Chloe knew Beca and Spider-Girl were the same person. _How could she know_? She kept asking herself in her mind. She did the only thing she could do.

She activated her web-shooter, which let out a long thick strand and swung away and out of sight.

The news had spread throughout the country like wildfire.

The media was all over on what happened at that particular city street. Although authorities did not verify whether or not a monster had been loose in the city and that a certain vigilante managed to subdue the said creature. The rumors were enough to get people to start making new rumors themselves. New York was all what people talked about throughout the country. Whether the events were indicative of something great or terrible, people were anxious of what might happen next.

News coverage on television always had the reporter saying _"It is beyond impossible what just occurred here in this city. This was unlike anything ever witnessed."_

Another reporter from another news channel had said another statement involving the Spider-Girl character and the lizard creature. " _Sources are saying that a man-sized dinosaur and a girl wearing a red and blue spandex suit were fighting it out in the street here."_ she said while holding her microphone and looking at the camera.

A witness was now giving a statement as well. _"I was out here, walking home from work when all of a sudden this bus turned over and this green guy with a tail came out of nowhere."_

Another channel this time the CNN showed the highlights of the incident. The footage showed the bus that was flipped over on its side. Smoke came out of the engine. Firefighters and paramedics were already on the site tending to bystanders. A bar below the screen showed **STRANGE FORCES AMONG US?**

A reporter was heard throughout the footage shown. "The question still stands: Who is Spider-Girl?"

The Daily Bugle was packed full of reporters and workers walking and pacing as fast as they could. Some were talking on their phones to their resources, a few were on their iPads typing in what they could find to look for something relevant that they can use to help them get an inkling of what was going on and yet some looked like they were going to lose their minds unless they could find an explanation. One man in particular, the chief editor of the paper himself J. Jonah Jameson tried to figure out the ultimate answer to both how and why?

Jameson was a man in his fifties with black and gray hair on his sides, giving him a style that suggested wings. So far, today he was on his second cigar and as he fidgeted in his mouth, the frustration he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever experimented. Never in his countless years of investigative journalism did he ever come across something like this.

 _Spider-Girl .._ He thought as he shook his head. The name was unheard of and in J. Jonah Jameson's opinion, it should remain unheard of. He felt such a character should not even be out in such a city, let alone exist. Ordering his workers to come up with anything on the so-called person, Jameson waited a bit impatiently for anything that came up. It had been several hours now. The day was just starting and so far, Jameson had nothing.

The stress of not having anything vital on the character was enough to make Jameson place a hand on his temples in order to try and stop the pounding headache.

The door to his office opened which only added to his stress level. Without looking at the person coming into the office, he spoke menacingly. "Unless you have some news on this Spider-Girl, do not come to this office." He warned while trying to control his tone of voice. Jameson had ordered his staff to come up with news on Spider-Girl the minute after the matter with the lizard creature was over.

The man was large in stature. His suit made him look just as professional and superior as his boss was. "Look up, Jonah. It's me, I don't go out in the field, remember?"

Jameson looked and saw his assistant and friend, Robbie Robertson at the doorway. "Sorry, it's justbad day. For once, it seems we're a newspaper business without any news. I mean, seriously this never happened before, Robbie! Nothing like this has ever happened before. Why this guy?" He pointed the table in emphasis. "Why are these strange people showing up?"

"Jonah .." Robbie approached the table. "Come on. What are you trying to say that we haven't already heard before? We're all astounded by this. You can't expect for us to come up with anything. You said it yourself these are strange people. What do we know about strange people? Other than the fact that they're unpredictable?"

"I'm saying for the first time as chief, I have nothing. We have nothing. We're grasping at straws. We—" Jameson stopped when he had an idea on how to motivate his staff. Getting up, he got out of his office with Robbie in tow.

"Listen up! Stop what you're doing!" Jameson shouted from outside the entrance to his office. Rows of seats that had reporters and journalists on phones and computers seized at once. They all looked at their boss awaiting for what was the holdup.

"I understand you guys are doing the best you can in finding out who this Spider-Girl is. But seriously you guys gotta wake up. At the moment, I'm treating this like a competition because I can't afford another news group getting full detail on this girl. This is the Daily Bugle, the best-selling newspaper in the city! We have to keep it that way! What can we do to get some pictures and info on this freakazoid?"

No one had responded for awhile. It wasn't until a young woman named Emily Junk spoke up and stood. "You mentionedcompetition, if we're going to want pictures, let's give out a job."

Jameson began to point at her in satisfaction. "See that? Initiative, people." He said all around. "Post out an ad then! Permanent job for a picture of Spider-Girl!" He declared.

* * *

The next day school had been canceled and Beca wasn't surprised. Classes had been suspended for the following week. Teacher and students were being questioned as to what had happened on school grounds. Fortunately, the school incident wasn't covered as much as the city event that happened on the same day. The aftermath was something everyone from school was dealing with in their own way.

 _This did not need to happen. What had happened was totally unnecessary_. Beca thought.

She had no idea what the chameleon's true intentions were but all she could keep in mind was that the chameleon had come across the Green Goblin and he had mentioned Beca's name. She wished she could know more.

Making her way to the hospital, Beca passed by the same hallways to get to her aunt's room. Quietly knocking as she arrived, she made her way into the room.

On the bed, Beca's aunt stirred and moaned awake. She blinked. "Beca, dear?" She groaned.

"Sorry Aunt May, did I wake you?"

"No, no, sweetheart. I was just thinking with my eyes closed."

Beca sat next to her aunt's bed. "How are you holding up?"

She sighed. "Much better. Physically anyway." She said and looked away from Beca and blinked as if she were about to break down again.

"It's just going to be hard knowing that your uncle's not going to be walking by my side at home anymore." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May." Was all that the brunette could say. She had an urge to want to cry as well.

"I feel better though, Beca. I really do." She nodded.

"You sure?" Beca asked.

"I've been so scared with how this city, this world was getting. But lately I've heard that there is a hero, a hero with special abilities out there who's willing to take matters into her own hands and do what's right." She said with a hint of a smile forming.

Beca had to smile as well. "Yeah, about time we had someone like Spider-Girl out on the street and taking down some bad guys."

"If I ever see her, I'd want to say thank you."

"For what?" Beca said curious.

"For saving my life."

"How?" The short brunette asked carefully.

"She gave me hope."

Beca was satisfied with her response that she nodded. "I'm sure she'd say you're welcome, Aunt May."

* * *

Captain Stacy walked around the work area of the station with eager anticipation. Today was the day he was going to interrogate his witness. They had caught him prior to the incident yesterday. His partner Hutchson caught up to him with a file in his hand.

"What do we got?" Was George Stacy's usual reply for whatever suspect they had in custody. Today was no exception.

Hutchson passed the file to Stacy, who he began to go over it. "Dmitri Smerdyakov, 32, Soviet-born. Did some work out at Germany and not the legal work we're all used to. I mean drugs, guns, illegal sales. You name it."

"What about that weird-ass suit of his?" Stacy said as he closed the file in disgust.

"Our specialists are going over it right now, Captain. So far, they can't make heads or tails on how it works or how he came up with it." Hutchson replied and at that point he and the captain were in the holding cells.

"We got people saying that he can change appearance at will. And you know where else I got the same answer from? My daughter." He said disappointedly. "He was there, Hutchson. He was almost dead."

"At least that Spider-Girl character intervened. Who knows what might have happened .." Hutchson murmured.

"Yeah, the whole city's in an uproar over that guy." Captain Stacy shook his head.

As he made his way to the next corridor on the left, Stacy and Hutchson saw an outrageous sight. The chameleon was being led down the hallway, still bound from face, hands and feet. Two men in suits led him down the opposite end of the hallway. Several more stood beside the man's cell, one had a device in his hand and ran it over the room. Stacy could swear he could recognize one of the men, who seemed to be the main one in charge.

" **HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?** " Stacy shouted at the top of his lungs.

He ran over to the men standing by the empty cell. "What are you doing with my suspect?" He asked the man in charge.

"Hello again, Captain Stacy." The man said casually.

"Wish I could extend the same courtesy, given the last time we met, you didn't even give me a name. You have no right to take away my prisoner! You cannot do this!"

"Which is why I have a warrant here from the government, the US government saying otherwise." He said passing a written mandate.

George was aware of the stamp and signature and so he did not bother reading it. Exasperated, he put it aside to his partner. "Who are you, really?"

"All I can say is that I am in charge of a special agency that deals with people like him. We're the shield that protects this country, better yet, we protect the world. Rest assured, this man will be held accountable for his actions. We are the new justice in other words."

"Uh huh." A disbelieving Captain Stacy said sarcastically. "Well you mind telling me then, why you haven't called me beforehand that you were going to initiate such a transfer?"

"We assumed you had other matters on your hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, Captain." The man in charge put on a long, black trench coat that an agent handed to him. "I have important things to do." He then walked away.

"This is bullshit!" A surrendering George Stacy whispered and along with Hutchson walked away from the men.

* * *

Adrian Toomes was a balding man who loved to be in on the action. As a former engineer, he had special knowledge on how electronic equipment functioned. He had a mindset on how things came together. In his work station that served as a garage, he went straight to designing his special project. Too long he had been seen as a nobody. It was time for him to come out of the shadows and be what he was meant to be.

"I so want to be on television. If freaks can be famous, why should I be an exception?" He grinned evilly.

As he put his blowtorch down, Adrian saw his design complete. They were large metallic wings strapped to a belt.

"This will seem sudden. But the people have to know that freaks are going to be the ones who will rule the world from here on in. Spider-Girl .." He said as he put on the wings. "Prepare to meet your angel of death! I'm going to be the infamous one!"

* * *

Beca came back home with a smile on her face. Her aunt was getting better and so her mood was all for the better. Turning on the TV in the living room and skipping the usual news which she had already seen, she put on a movie that isn't predictable for her while at the same time, she picked up a science book and began to read. She found it hard to concentrate on what the book was telling her while her mind wondered on Stacie's next door.

"You're going away from me way too early." Beca whispered.

She wished he could go to her house right now and take her into her arms. But she wasn't at home. She was at another hospital in the city and didn't have permission from the nurse to see her. Frustrated, he went back to trying to read but the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, it was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Beca?" the soft voice on the other line asked.

 _Stacie?_ She wanted to say. But of course, she had to be sure when an unsuspecting caller phones in. "Uhm .. who is this?"

"It's Chloe, Becs."

Beca groaned. "How did you get this number?" She asked her.

"Your friend, Tom gave it to me." Chloe responded.

"Ofcourse he did." Beca nodded and shook her head in frustration.

She wanted to roll her eyes and began to sigh. _Really?_ She thought. She never wanted to speak to the blonde. Not after what she planned to do to her. But at the same time, she wanted to hear her out. "What do you want?" She said carefully.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, there's nothing to talk about. Bumper pretty much admitted the whole thing, remember?" She bit out angrily.

"Becs, I'm really sorry. Just listen to me. When I asked you out the first time, Bumper told me to ask you out so he could lead you to that horrible prank—"

"You mean you wanted to lead me. It doesn't matter, Chlo. It makes you an accomplice!" The brunette almost shouted.

"I-I'm sorry .."

Beca could hear her cry at the other line which only added to her disgust and so she spoke back. "Now you just want me to forgive you just so that you can make yourself feel better! Don't you know what I'm even going through? My uncle died! I don't know who I am as a person! Why can't you guys just understand me beforehand?"

At that point, right there and then, Beca got to thinking. _I still don't know who I am. Even if I am a superhero now._ Asking Chloe to understand sounded a bit selfish and for that he backed off and waited for Chloe to say something.

"Beca, all I can say is I'm sorry. But I do like you. I really do."

"What?" Beca frowned.

"I'm in love with you, Becs. Please .. can we meet so that we can talk about this?" She begged.

Beca once again became speechless and agreed that she should meet up with Chloe. _She's in love with me, now?_ She was amazed. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't even know if ahe had those kind of feelings for the blonde. She felt more for Stacie.

 _But she's leaving .._ a voice inside her head told her.

"I'll think about it." She merely said. "I-I have to go. I'll call you back. Don't bother leaving your number. I have it recorded here."

"Okay, goodbye Becs. Take care." Chloe said meekly.

Beca hung up and now was faced with a dilemma. "I'm going to have to tell her face to face that I don't want her. That's that." She said and snapped her science book shut.


	20. Chapter 20

Being bored was something everyone dreaded to be.

Norman Osborn was someone who was not to be taken lightly. He had many things he wanted to do. By things, it meant trying to find Beca Parker, find Spider-Girl, and find the public's regard. But right now, other things, which of course were business related, was bothering him immensely, one with his nemesis Spider-Girl being in the public eye. Norman didn't know what to do about her. The girl was just as strong and agile as he was and for that he remained infuriated. It made him seethe knowing that the girl wearing a ridiculous spandex suit was now getting the public's attention. _So now she gets the attention?_ He asked himself.

At the moment however, he was still a big corporate titan and first things were first. Since Connors remained MIA, Norman had ordered his secretary to mail in the letter indicating he was permanently fired. It seemed fitting considering he had not returned to work to show Norman his formula. But personally, Norman preferred to have fired him face-to-face. Wherever he was, Connors wouldn't remain gone for long. Something told Norman that he would be dealing with Connors again.

His other problem was underway. It was the reason Norman sat in his office collecting his thoughts and emotions. He tried to decide what approach he was going to use when his representative came in. _He's going to have to come up with some answers and those answers better impress me._ News of a possible serum stolen from one of his departments was enough to get him riled up. Now he was going to take his anger out on the man, who let such a thievery happen.

His secretary buzzed on the speakerphone.

"Yes?" Norman muttered.

"Mr. Robinson is here to see you."

"You may send him in." He said apathetically.

As expected, when his representative came in, he was looking very nervous. Like a predator stalking a prey, Norman began to make his move. Norman spoke as Rajit Robinson, his lifelong representative of the cross-species division as well as other departments, stood rather awkwardly behind his desk.

"I was under the impression that the department had high level security clearance, let alone an advanced security system. You want to tell me how it was that the perpetrator orchestrated what I should believe to be an impossibility?" Norman growled.

"Whoever it was must have had easy access to the system. Either that, or an employee ID card, or—"

"Don't you dare make an ass out of you and me!" Norman warned. "I want to hear things that are considered official and discernible! What do we know for sure?"

"We have our experts going through the system to find any leads, anything that he could have left behind!" Rajit insisted. "Aside from the serum, we have no idea what else he could have done. We don't want another problem to escalate."

"Here's the thing, Mr. Robinson. I'm not a corporate titan at the moment. Right now, I'm a mad titan!" He yelled and rose from his seat. "Stop dancing around me and tell me who it might have been!"

"Our analysts suggests that it is a criminal working for the kingpin sir."

Norman slumped back in his chair. "Of course it was .." He muttered. After a while, he spoke again. "What does this serum do exactly?"

Rajit spoke quickly. "The serum is mostly a suit-based formula. It was designed for the military. Whoever takes it puts his body into one large suit, similar to that of a .. a .." He cleared his throat. "A rhinoceros, sir."

"A rhinoceros?" Norman said disbelieving.

"Yes, sir." Rajit nodded and went on. "The rhinoceros suit gives the wearer enhanced attributes such as strength and durability that's more powerful than an army tank."

"Robinson .." Norman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache caused on by stress. He was getting very that agitated. "I just fired an employee for being insubordinate, I have a large corporation to run which is not as easy as it looks, and I have to read about some guy in a spandex in today's newspaper. Ridiculous! Your job is on the line, Rajit! And you're telling me that a formula was stolen? A formula you say gives a person, rhinoceros powers?" He said outraged.

"Our people in the department managed a breakthrough with this formula sir. It works believe me. We experimented on a few gorillas and in the process of giving them the serum, they showed a strength increase of 85%!" He insisted.

Norman shouted once more. "I don't care if the damn formula works, Rajit! My point that you're failing to get is that Fisk assuming again that it is Fisk is trying to swindle me." He said frustrated. "How do the analysts know it was Fisk, by the way?"

"We have surveillance footage of the entire thing, sir." Rajit spoke and handed Norman an iPad.

Taking it, Norman saw on the screen camera footage that showed where the theft occurred. He went over it and with his fingertips made the image bigger and focused in. All the scientists were going about their duties but someone caught Norman's eye. "Hold on!" He cried. Surely it cannot be. On the screen, a scientist made a move that gave a man who did not have the look of a scientist, presumably a henchman for Wilson. the serum.

But it was the scientist that gave the man the formula that made Norman incensed.

"It can't be!" Norman seethed.

"Sir, what is it? Who are you talking about?" Rajit asked confused as he stood by his side.

* * *

Doctor Jacob Peterson looked at the unusual patient in the other room through the glass window. The man was in a seated position with several straps holding him to the chair. He could not make heads or tails how to approach such a person, one that was so strangely fitted with unusual devices on his back. The tentacles, large as they are, were suspended in the air via cables attached to the ceiling.

"Patient is of average height, stocky build. Where he was found was in an underground lair. Several construction workers were the first to arrive on the scene. Thanks to their quick thinking, whatever was going on down there is shut off and radiation experts are tending to the problem down in the tunnel. Effects of radiation ingested by individual remain unknown at present moment. Pulse is one-eighty over ninety. Patient has sustained minor damage to his optic nerves. It will seem he will have to receive laser surgery for his eyes. His spinal region on the other hand, remains problematic. The unorthodox arms or tentacles as me and my colleagues refer to them is very difficult to determine. We find it odd to find in our x-rays that the arms have infused with the man's spinal structure. Almost as if they are one now. His vitals as stated, are steady. My approach at the moment is to try to wake him."

The doctor turned off his tape recorder and went to work. Going to the control panel by his side, Petersen initiated the protocol in which several robotic arms came from the ceiling and attended to the other arms attached to the man's back. The arm shot off a blue laser at one of the claws on top. Petersen immediately put in another tape and spoke to the recorder.

"What I'm attempting is doing a diagnostic on the arms. I'm scanning to find out what they are made of and such. Again, this man has some unusual devices on him. He could very well be the strangest man I've ever seen thus far."

The scanner kept making its way downward until all of a sudden, Petersen saw it flinch. "What the—"

One of the arms grabbed hold of the laser arms and destroyed it with its claws. The rest of the mechanical arms stirred and got up and running. They were swirling in the air uncontrollably. The claw on one of them opened up revealing a yellow light. Petersen could have sworn that it was seeing him right now. He did the only thing he could do. He shut off the machine that kept the man up and running. The arms lay lifeless in the air once again.

"What the hell is up with this man?" Petersen said afraid.

Suddenly the arm began to move slowly again and Petersen did not know what to do but to stare in shock. The power of science apparently couldn't keep this strange man down. He picked up a phone stationed at the wall and pressed in a few keys as fast as he could.

"Security!" He cried out but then felt glass breaking as he turned and a sharp blow was issued to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Beca was cleaning up the kitchen while talking to Stacie on her cell phone. "So I guess this is it huh?"

"I wish I could say this was temporary but I can't." Stacie's voice said sadly.

"Well, I'll come by and visit of course."

"Beca, don't worry. I don't believe that long-distance relationships don't last. I do want to make this work."

"So do I. You know what they say, the shortest distance between two separate points is a straight line and what I mean by that is that I'll keep going for you. You're my goal, Stace."

Stacie sniffled. "I really appreciate you saying that. I'm sorry but I have to go. My mom wants me to help her with the packing."

"Later then."

"Later, Spider."

She hung up. _Spider, huh?_ She smiled. She then turned serious when she had something else to do.

After Beca had called Chloe back and told her that she was willing to hear her out, Beca planned to meet up with her. The next day, She did the household chores now that hee uncle was out of the picture and the fact that her aunt was still in the hospital. Going downstairs, she was preparing to do her laundry.

"So once again I'm talking to myself." She said as she folded her shirt. "Well, it's better than me going to see a psychiatrist. I mean this is the ultimate therapy alright."

Beca knew she was getting nervous. Meeting the blonde, she didn't know what to expect from her. She only knew what she was going to say. Before she found out what her intentions were, she had thought she was a good person. Now she didn't know what kind of person she really was. Basically Beca was afraid of what Chloe was going to try next.

"I guess I'll just have to wing it." Beca said.

After ahe was done with all the chores, it was time for the brunette to meet Chloe. They had agreed to meet up at the local mall. Putting on her vest, she headed on out when something caught her eye. In the basement, Beca looked down at the staircase where she saw something that was out of the ordinary. It was a card. An employee ID card.

"What is this, Oscorp?" Beca said as she read it. "Curt Connors?"

Beca looked around as if danger was about to come out of nowhere. Her spider-sense wasn't ringing and so nothing came at her. _Great, someone broke into the house! What did they take?_ She thought. Beca wondered as to what was taken and she had half a mind to call the police. Beca made her own little investigation right then and there. Kneeling down to where she found the badge, Beca made her way below the bottom staircase when her hand came across something peculiar.

"What is this?"

At the bottom of the staircase, a notebook was improperly taped up. By the lack of dust it had, Beca assumed it had been recently read. But it was obvious that the notebook had been there for a long time and that whoever broke into the house, jutted down a few notes.

"I don't get it then why not take the notebook?" She muttered.

She opened the notebook and on it, Beca saw equations the likes of which she had never seen. It almost perplexed her. Looking at the back cover of the front page, she saw that the label had read **PROPERTY OF RICHARD PARKER**.

"This was my dad's?" She whispered.

Beca looked at her watch and saw that she was getting a bit late. Chloe was probably at the mall right now. Looking back at the old notebook in her hand, Beca shrugged and decided to look at it later. She put it on the wooden table.

Using her skateboard to travel, Beca arrived at the mall as fast as she could. Passing by department stores and video stores, She made her way to the food area where usual restaurants were stationed. Chloe had said that she was to meet her at a pizzeria. Looking around at the people near the restaurant, Beca saw no sign of Chloe Stacy.

She sat down on a table and stared at random areas where she might find anything out of the ordinary. Bumper and his friends may have want revenge on her for what she had done to them that day after school. Beca assumed that Chloe might still be in league with them and might plan another prank.

 _I feel like leaving_. Beca thought. Chloe had not shown up yet. Beca was growing restless.

"Hey Becs."

Without turning around, She waited until the blonde sat in front of her. _Right on schedule_. She thought sarcastically to herself. Standing near the brunette, she gave a sheepish expression which was out of the ordinary, especially for her. Beca had to admit that she looked very appealing with her blond hair perfectly held in place. Her eyes were a thing of beauty and Beca couldn't describe them in words. Her skin tone gave her an even better look. Tanned and flawless. But she had to remember that she was still angry with her. So she kept up her silence as her usual defense mechanism.

So Beca said nothing and merely extended a hand indicating that she sat down. She did so and looked away from Beca.

 _Wow deafening silence from her as well. What a surprise_. Beca wanted to say. When it was too much, Beca finally spoke.

"So what's up?" She said staring off into the distance.

"I just .. I don't know what to say." Chloe said holding her hands together. She couldn't look at the brunette directly in the eye.

"Well I can't help you there." Beca muttered.

"I guess you can say I act with a certain mindset. Sometimes I still act like I'm nine years old. I don't know if you remember but we were in Kindergarten one time, Becs."

"No actually I don't."

"Ofcourse not, we never talked or played together but I can remember all the times the boys made fun of you and Aubrey doing what she did. All I could do was laugh at the time. I had thought you to be the one person whom everybody was supposed to be making fun of. It was like your destiny as I thought."

"Is there a point to this story?" Beca was starting to become agitated and insulted.

"I'm sorry." Chloe held up her hands as if to say don't hurt me. "The point I'm trying to make is that some of us haven't grown up. You have."

Beca looked at her interested now.

"You dealt with a lot of pain from what you've told me. You've changed as well. You've changed so much as a matter of fact that I can't help but be impressed by you."

"Me being smart impresses you now?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I mean overall." Chloe said hesitating. Her eyes told Beca that she longed for her and the brunette could not help but be overwhelmed.

It then hit Beca right in the head. She was now reminded of a few days ago when Chloe had called her Beca when she was dressed as Spider-Girl. _How did she know? She's not supposed to!_

Beca needed to go on a different direction in order to mislead Chloe about her superhero personal. "Where are you going with this, Chlo?"

"I asked you out the second time because Bumper told me to. I'll admit that. But at that time, I was about to call the whole thing off because I do have feelings for you." The blonde said as she let a breath of air out at the same time she said that sentence that made Beca go red in the face.

"Chlo .." She started when Chloe interrupted her.

"I love you and I can't stop thinking about you. I've been dreaming about you. You're in my head and not to sound cheesy but you're in my heart." She pleaded. "I'm so sorry for what I did, Becs. If I could take a time machine and go back to Bumper ordering me to—"

"Then you wouldn't be here." Beca answered. "How would you know if you have liked me to that extent then? But either way, it doesn't matter Chlo because I don't have those feelings for you. I like you as a friend nothing more. The truth is, I'm in love with Stacie."

"S-Stacie?" She whispered.

"Yes. She's the girl of my dreams and she feels the same way I do. She told me." Beca nodded.

She looked hurt now. Beca saw this and could not help but feel bad. She sat silent apparently unable to comprehend what she had just heard. She was in utter disbelief.

"I can't believe this .."

For a while, they didn't talk. The brunette then spoke again. "I forgive you if that's what you want. And what I can say is that I'm sorry but I don't love you, Chlo." Beca proceeded to get up and leave. Standing she was about to go when Chloe grabbed her arm and Beca looked at her in great surprise.

"Please Beca give me a chance!" She whispered. "Don't go to her! Don't pick Stacie!"

Beca looked around the area and she could tell several people were staring. Chloe was looking hysterical.

"You seriously like me?" She asked her in shock.

Chloe nodded. "More than you will ever know." She said with tears in her eyes.

Beca grimaced and thought she was in a hold she couldn't get out of. "I'm sorry Chloe .. now please let go. People are staring." She said quietly.

"Becs I—"

The moment was broken when the glass ceiling above them shattered. Beca using her amazing skills grabbed hold of Chloe's hand and led her to the floor away from the falling glass shards. Several of which fell on top of Beca's back. But she was unhurt.

"You alright?" She asked her.

She nodded.

The people in the eatery were starting to stand up slowly but Beca's spider-sense was tingling. _Oh no! What now?_

"What is that?" The blonde asked.

Beca saw to her surprise of a man descending from the sky through the broken ceiling. The man had what appeared to be mechanical wings that enabled him to fly. He had on a crazed look on his face which only enhanced the fears of everyone in the mall.

"Hello everyone! Having a nice shopping spree?" The man asked casually. "Well I hope so cuz, I'm actually planning to do a little shopping today as well. So if you will kindly give up your purses, wallets and other valuable belongings, I'll be on my way then!" He cackled and spread his wings in emphasis.

 _First the Goblin, then the chameleon, the lizard creature, now him? What the hell is going on here?_ She thought. The thing about it is that another incident was going to go worldwide and fortunately Spider-Girl was going to save the day.

 _That's because I actually brought my suit this time_. She thought with determination.

Unfortunately with the blonde right by her, she was unsure of how to change into her costume without her or anyone else looking.

 _I need a plan._ She thought.


	21. Chapter 21

"In an orderly fashion, if you please!" The man with the large, over-the-top wings bellowed out. The maniacal look was enough to get people even more fearful. Flapping his wings now, the man began to hover a few inches off the ground. People gave off impressed expressions and some gasped in horror. Hence, almost everyone was too scared to comply with what the crazy man was asking for.

 _Well, he just came out of nowhere_. Beca thought. The act was uncalled for as Beca thought and completely unexpected. She did not understand how such people turned weirder than she was.

"Shall I have to resort to doing things myself, then?" He shouted with terrifying glee.

With no hesitation, the psychotic man began to fly around the entire mall grabbing several people and stealing their belongings in mid-air. He dropped several of them screaming near several small inflatable houses put on display.

 _Why am I always put in these situations_? Beca thought suddenly panicking. She could not risk compromising her secret identity.

"It's an airborne attack." The brunette whispered.

"Oh my god! Beca do something!" A desperate blonde said as she grabbed the brunette's lapels.

She could not let Chloe know about her secret. _I can't let anyone know_. She thought but it was what she really wanted to say. In the midst of the occurring chaos, Beca did the only logical thing she could do right now. She took Chloe's hand and made her run with her.

"Come on!" She had said.

As she ran alongside the crowd of people that ran as well, Beca saw to her horror several people still being picked up. Beca did her best to avoid being grabbed. She also had to protect Chloe the blonde. For some reason, she had to. Despite everything she did to her, she could not afford her getting hurt.

Eventually Chloe and Beca were running alone in an empty floor. Beca led the way and she knew she was just trying to mislead Chloe. At the same time however, she needed to become Spider-Girl to combat the flying man threat. They entered a vacant department store where Beca and Chloe immediately hid underneath a register table.

"Becs, what are you doing?" She whispered and panted at the same time.

"What do you mean?" The brunette tried to sound as perplexed as she could. "We're hiding. Can't let that flying nut get us." Beca muttered.

"I mean, I know about you. I know you're Spider-Girl! _"_ She said out loud.

"Huh?!" Beca said sounding like she was nuts. She had to lie unfortunately. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe explained everything in a rushed whisper. "I saw you, Becs. That day at the stadium when that green pointy-eared creature showed up. You were there kneeling beside a man who was shot. My dad said it was Ben Parker, your uncle."

Beca looked appalled and for that she couldn't say anything. _She was right behind me that night! I thought I felt her presence._ She thought. All of a sudden, she felt she couldn't gulp and did nothing but stare away from the blonde.

"I wasn't there, Chlo." Beca whispered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Becs, this isn't the time for the secret identity bullshit, it's time for you to kick some ass, now go put on the suit!" She said urging her to go.

There was something in Beca's mind that told her to follow Chloe's advice but seeing as she was adamant on keeping her superhero side a secret, she had to keep up the act. "Chlo, I'm sorry. But I'm not Spider-Girl. I don't know why you think I am." She said shaking her head.

"You're going to let that crazy guy just get away with people's money just so you can keep pretending to be a nobody?" Chloe said a bit infuriated.

 _And just when I thought she liked me for being me. Well, all the more reason not to be with her._ Beca said in her mind.

Beca thought that was the last straw and she had no choice but to go with a unique alternative. "Just because I'm not Spider-Girl doesn't mean that I want that maniac wreaking havoc!" She said standing now.

"So you are going to do something?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah .." Beca took out the one object that was going to get them out of their predicament. "I'm calling 911!" she declared as she put her cell phone in her ear.

Chloe looked astounded.

"Sorry .." Beca started as she saw Gwen's look. "But I don't have Spider-Girl's phone number." she muttered as she marked the number.

Suddenly another loud noise distracted the brunette. She saw that the walls of the store burst and in came the man who had a strong fascination with flying. He saw Beca and looked at her in devilish delight. Without tearing her gaze away from the dreaded man, Beca made a motion with her fingers indicating that Chloe not leave the desk. Right now, Beca was caught. If anything happened, she would want to happen to her and not to the blonde.

Beca decided she was going to go with her usual charm. _I'm just gonna wing it. No pun intended, of course._ She thought. "How ya doin?" She nodded and added a smile as a personal touch.

"Hi. How's it hangin?" The man nodded.

"To what do I owe this sudden outburst?" Beca said sarcastically.

"The outburst of .. the Vulture!" He gave off a huge grin.

"Man, that's some get-up you got there. Trying to make a name for yourself with that?" Beca pointed at his wings.

"You got that right." The man calling himself the Vulture stated. "I mean, hey! I didn't make it as an engineer. Lost my job because of how the economy is. But hey, I found another goal! Crime!" He said the last word with a hiss.

Beca waited for the man to further elaborate.

"You see, that's what this world is coming down to. People taking things! So basically aside from other freaks in this city, I'm going to be ahead of them!"

"You sure got some goals alright and I know where this is going .." Beca said as she slowly walked around while the Vulture's wings flapped in response with every step she took. "But I'm afraid you ain't getting anything."

"Oh! So you're one who likes to take a moral stand now huh?"

"Calm down, old-timer. What I mean to say is you're not going to get very far." The younger girl said with determination.

"And just what do you mean by that?" The vulture asked outraged.

It was now Beca's chance. She threw a perfume bottle at the man. The Vulture immediately spread out his wings in front of him as a shield. The perfume shattered due to the steel-like wings he had on.

Folding them back, the Vulture looked stunned as Beca was nowhere in sight. He turned from left and right and eagerly tried to find her. "You youngsters always getting hotheaded huh?"

SWIP!

The sound was enough to make Vulture look to his left and for that he did not have time to deflect an entire table being thrown at him. The Vulture was hit back several feet until he was out of the store entirely. The table broke upon impact.

On the floor, several people whom were hiding took a peek at what was occurring. The vulture was staggered from the hit and got out from the broken wood and plaster on his body. He had seen what threw the table. A long sticky strand had been attached to base of the table. "Now, that's a horse of a different color." Beca muttered and groaned from general discomfort.

Chloe, by that time, got out from the desk and walked out of the store to see what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" The vulture had asked coughing now.

"Me!" A gleeful voice from the back of the store responded.

A web-line came out several feet from the inside of the store and the end of it attached to a support column outside. Out swung Spider-Girl in full costume and clung to the wall next to the store.

"Oh great! You now?" The vulture was annoyed.

"Yesiree. I hear you're crazy as hell and that you can't seem to take it any more. If you know what I mean." Spider-Girl said.

"You smart-alecky freak!" The vulture growled and flew toward Spider-Girl with incredible speed.

Spider-Girl got out of the way in time to avoid the tackle. As Spider-Girl flipped herself upward, she saw that the Vulture crashed to the wall as expected. Apparently she didn't stop in time. A dent had been made immediately, the Vulture was still an old man from what Beca could tell. Aside from his impressive wings, the vulture wasn't invulnerable and it was noted from the blood coming out of the man's nose. Getting out of the crater he was in, the vulture pulled his head out and saw Spider-Girl, who was already beside him clinging on.

"I think you're retired, buddy." Spider-Girl said as she gave a hard punch to the Vulture's jaw.

The Vulture was knocked unconscious from the blow and fell away from the wall and down to the floor where a large spider-web was immediately formed from Beca's web-shooters.

Spider-Girl landed on the floor with incredible ease. With her lens, she was surveying the man caught in the web she made. "Sorry, to do that old timer." She said to the unconscious Vulture. "I don't usually hit senior citizens. But damn man, you need some professional help."

Several people came out of the stores and formed a large circle around Spider-Girl and the Vulture in the web. All of them looked relieved. Some were pleased that the matter was settled. Spider-Girl saw this, nodded, and gave a thumbs up to the people. A standing ovation was given and Beca saw to her astonishment many people clapping for her.

Chloe, who had stood outside the store and saw the spectacle, ran to the scene where Spider-Girl was standing. She just couldn't believe it. "You're amazing!" She said to her admirably.

"Uhm yeah thanks I try and who might you be?"

"Beca, drop the act. I know it's you. Relax, it can't hurt for several people to know." Chloe said.

"Beca? Oh! You mean the girl who ran out of the store after throwing a perfume bottle at this guy?"

"What?" A disbelieving Chloe asked.

"She ran off. She was mentioning something about warning the authorities. Now that's a real hero." She pointed at the store in emphasis.

Spider-Girl and the blonde looked ahead as several security guards and police made their way to the scene. One officer in particular pointed at Spider-Girl and shouted "Hey you! We want to talk with you!"

"Apparently that's my cue to leave! See ya!" Spider-Girl waved and shot off a web-line and got out through the hole that the Vulture had made a while ago.

Despite the officers wanting to get Spider-Girl, several people were chanting her name. SPIDER-GIRL, SPIDER-GIRL, SPIDER-GIRL!

Chloe apparently was not taking Spider-Girl's departure pretty well. She had wanted to know more. The guards and police had made a perimeter and apprehended the man called the Vulture. Chloe didn't care. She was very upset.

"Hey what's going on? Is everything Okay?" Beca said as she ran towards Chloe.

"Beca!" She said with great surprise. "Where were you? Please tell me the truth! You were Spider-Girl and managed to subdue this deadbeat, right?" The blonde asked carefully and pointed at the police taking in the Vulture in handcuffs.

"Chlo, I had to leave so that I can get the police and the security team out here. That's why I motioned for you to stay under the desk so that that creep wouldn't get to you."

"You really expect me to believe—"

"Yo, kid!" An officer came up to them. He then shook Beca's hand. "Thanks for getting us kid. Who knows what else could have happened here."

"N-No problem sir." Beca said as she shook the officer's hand in return.

The officer then went on his way leaving the brunette and blonde alone again. Beca gave Chloe an I told you so look.

"So you just went off and got these guys, huh?" Chloe asked reluctantly.

"Yeah. After I got outside, the security team was stationed at the other half of the mall. They didn't know what was going on until I told them. They called the police." The brunette explained.

"I see."

"So you say Spider-Girl was here? Damn, I knew I should have stuck around a bit longer to just, you know to just see her, Chloe." Beca said with as much disappointment as she could muster.

"Yeah, I guess." Chloe said morosely.

They finally left the mall with Beca and Chloe ending up standing in the parking lot with the firefighters and police cars all around. "I know you're disappointed that I'm not who you think I am, Chlo."

"Tell me about it."

"You've hurt me. You called me a nobody when we were hiding and—"

"Becs, I didn't mean it like that!" She gritted her teeth. "Like I said before I do like you and when I said nobody I mean just an average person. That's all."

"You sure have a way with words then." Beca muttered.

"I deserved that." She went quiet until she spoke again after a while. "So you love Stacie then?"

"More than you know." Beca repeated Chloe's words.

She nodded slowly. "I guess I'll have to find some other way then."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not going to stop until you're my girlfriend, Becs."

Beca sighed. "You do understand how that makes you sound?"

"Love makes you do crazy things." The blonde said simply. She began to walk away leaving the brunette alone, looking confused. She then stopped, turned back toward her and spoke. "But I'll be your friend, Beca if that's what you want and I know I've made some mistakes but I'll try to earn your trust if that's what it will take. I'm saying maybe we can start over."

The brunette looked a bit pleased with Chloe's approach. "Alright then. Sounds fair." Beca agreed after thinking about it.

Chloe then added a farewell. "See ya later .."

"Yeah. See ya." Beca said with a hint of a smile and walked away from her.

".. Spider-Girl." She smiled mischievously as soon as Beca was out of sight.

 **A/N: This was kinda short I think .. but promise I'll post soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Nothing good in here, just Stacie leaving ;) who would you guys prefer anyway? Stacie or Chloe?**

It had been a while after he opened his eyes. Aside from a sliver of light poking in from the window, the room was unbearably dark. The small cell Connors was in was not to his liking. As a former Army soldier, Connors had been captured by the enemy at one time and it was an event in his life, he never got over. Now, back in a cell that reminded him of his days in capture, Connors was terrified beyond all measure.

Connors tried to study the room he was in so he can gain some sort of advantage over how to escape. _Know your enemy's place and you'll never think of it as a maze_ was what he was taught in the army barracks. Back then, he didn't understand that very saying and he didn't know what good that particular teaching would do now. He had been labeled a coward throughout his whole life and so he never learned to act for himself.

Although recently, Connors had transformed into a giant reptilian beast capable of great strength and agility and he had not been himself throughout the whole process but one thing he knew was when he was such a being that his inhibitions, the limitations, the flaws that held him back were non-existent when he was quote unquote the Lizard.

 _The Lizard. I guess I'll accept that name_. Connors thought resignedly.

He remembered that the formula was made to regenerate lost limbs, scars, and torn ligaments, in this case Connors' own arm that he had lost in the war and which was the contributing factor for his naivety and fearfulness in the long run. He was very fascinated with lizards seeing as how they have regenerative capabilities. Studying them further, Connors eventually found the inspiration to try and make humans regenerate as well. But of course, the formula he had made was not what he thought.

Sitting in the small cot which was the only other thing in the room besides him, Connors tried to think of what it was like. He tried to remember what having such power felt like. It was incredible having such strength. As he tried to remember, flashes, random images in his mind began to awaken.

" **Ahh**!" The pain of remembering seemed to be too much for Connors and so he put a hand to his forehead to stop the debilitating headache. All the while, he was remembering attacking a young man at a school who bore a strong resemblance to Norman Osborn.

Curt knew Norman had a son. His name had been Tom. He had seen him a few times at Oscorp, presumably to visit his father. He didn't know why he tried to attack him but Curt only assumed it was because he had thought Tom was Norman. But what really made Curtis even more overwhelmed with awe was that the so-called Spider-Girl went up against him and defeated him. Connors was curious about Spider-Girl.

 _Who was she?_ He wanted to say. At the moment, where he was in right now was far more important than knowing about Spider-Girl.

Disorientation, matched with the random images of past events, coupled with being in a small cell in which he assumed must have been in a secluded location from the dark, ominous look of it, Connors began to yell out to whoever could hear him.

"Hello! Can somebody hear me?!" He called out to the ceiling. "May I ask where the hell I am?!"

His anxiety was getting the better of him and so he continued yelling erratically. "What is this place?! Who are you people?" Connors thought he was going to lose his mind with the lack of response that he received. Instead he resorted to banging on the steel door with his fists. He stopped banging seeing as how his hands were red and sore and so he switched to kicking. But the kicking didn't even make any sound because of how hard the steel was and so he stopped.

"Am I in jail. An asylum? Where am I, tell me!" He yelled.

Connors thought right then and there that was going to have a panic attack and as he stopped his yelling, he began to pace around the small room he was in, trying desperately to come up with another alternative. He needed someone to answer him. The silence was as unbearable to him as the small room was which was making him claustrophobic.

For a few more minutes, Connors continued to yell with no one answering his please. After that, Connors eventually sat huddled in a corner with his knees to his chest and began to tremble. There was virtually nothing else he could do. He was going to have to wait until they, whoever it was that brought him to the cell, would come up with a response on their own accord.

Since his voice was croaked from all the yelling he started, Connors resorted to thinking in his mind.

 _If only I was the Lizard again, I could have the strength to get out of such a place_. He looked around to see how he would pull it off. _Oh! But even in my alter form, escaping would still be futile._ He shook his head.

As if his prayers had been answered, a loud bang occurred from the other side of the steel door a few inches away from him. Connors stood and stared at the door in eager anticipation.

"Is someone out there?" He asked out loud. "Hello!"

To further alleviate the anxiety Connors was feeling, the door opened entirely. Slow at first, the door finally stood ajar. Connors' eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the person standing in the doorway.

"Hello, sir." He said dejectedly.

Norman Osborn stood there with his usual gray business suit and expressionless demeanor. His size and stature was one of intimidation. He gave off a serious look that made Connors wished he never asked for anyone.

* * *

Going to a funeral was never fun. The word fun did not register in a funeral. Beca understood why. Headstones, tombstones, sanctuaries of loved ones were not what Beca ever wanted to witness on a first-hand basis. Standing in a cemetery overlooking the casket carrying her uncle, She couldn't help but shed a tear. Her Aunt May was beside her. She helped her stand appropriately. Apparently the shock was unbearable to register.

As the man gave the eulogy, Beca stared at the tombstone with tear-soaked eyes. She gripped her aunt's hand tightly who in turn gripped hers.

 **BENJAMIN MITCHELL PARKER**

 _Beloved Husband, Uncle and Father._

 _Responsibility is the backbone._

 _1953-2013_

Beca was glad that the headstone included everything she wanted to have read. For that she was grateful. Keeping her chin up as best she could, Beca looked to her right and saw Stacie with her mother beside her. She gave her a comforting look and Beca gave a half-nod. Beca heard the priest say his final sayings.

" .. For he is risen. The first born from the dead. Ensure and certain hope of the resurrection onto eternal life to our lord—"

Beca could not bear it. She let out the tears to the man who had been the closest thing to a father she ever had. She knew that the night at the hospital, Uncle Ben had tried to say a life lesson but Beca chose not to care. With everything that has happened to her in her life, from here on out, Beca obeyed that particular line.

 _With great power comes great responsibility_. She thought.

As the funeral concluded, The short brunette and her aunt walked side by side back to the car which belonged to Stacie's mother. Aunt May had thanked her for that as well as for their involvement at the funeral. The ride back home was a quiet one and Beca expected it. She didn't say a word either. She was trying to get over burying her uncle.

As they arrived back to the house, Beca motioned to her aunt that she will be inside within a minute. Stacie's mother was waiting in the car. A moving van had been stationed by her house. A sign had said that the house was put on for sale. It was the day that Stacie had to go. Walking down the porch stairs, Beca went out on the sidewalk where she saw the amazing tall brunette standing there.

 _Another one to leave me_. Beca thought with melancholy.

She walked toward her and cherished each step she took. She cherished that graceful look within her. She had always known that Stacie was beautiful, strong and intelligent. She just never knew that she will never get to see those qualities, much less her ever again.

"Thanks for coming." Beca had said.

"It's alright, Beca." Stacie began to sigh as she came close to her.

"So I guess this is it too?"

"I guess so." Stacie nodded.

The tiny brunette looked down at the ground trying to come up with something good to say, anything to make the taller brunette stay around a bit longer.

"You're not alone, Beca. Just because your uncle is gone."

"I know that." Beca smiled. But in reality, she was feeling worse than ever. _To a superhero such as myself, my destiny unfortunately is to be alone.  
_

"I'm going to get an apartment in the city in over a year. Maybe you should do the same."

Beca was overjoyed at the idea of living on her own. But until Aunt May bounced back, she wasn't sure if she was going anywhere. "Yeah. Maybe."

The conversation was indeed flailing. The silence was deafening between the two. Finally, Beca did the only thing she could do. She etched herself closer to Stacie. She did the same until the space between them closed almost entirely.

Stacie and Beca closed whatever gap was left and the two kissed. First slowly, then intensely until they were in each other's arms. Despite the rain, Beca kissing Stacie took away all the pain.

They broke off leaving them still embraced. "This isn't good-bye." The taller brunette understood.

Beca nodded. "I'll find a way back to you."

"It'll be hard. But I know you can." Stacie whispered. "If you can wait, I can wait."

They gave each other another quick hug before she walked away from her. Beca felt as if all the air had been sucked right out from her. She couldn't breathe. She felt as if a part of her had been gone now. As she saw her walk away toward her mother's car, she had an inkling, a feeling inside that told her, it would be a long time before she ever saw Stacie again.

Beca went toward her house and told herself in her mind, _I guess now the superhero part takes over_.

* * *

Stealing a formula so that he can make any man working for him powerful was the right call. _Especially what with that Spider-Girl always interfering in any petty crime? Doesn't she have anything better to do?_ Fisk thought angrily. In his hideout which was an old abandoned warehouse, Fisk knew that eventually the money he will have amassed would be enough to start a whole new business, a new venture for him.

Wilson approached the man who came out of another room and into the empty hanger. It was one of his subordinates. There they stood in the center of the large open area.

"So how is our new foreign friend?" Wilson smirked.

"That Sytsevich guy or whatever his name is called? Let's just say the serum is still doing the work on his system. He's sleeping. I have no idea how long that stuff is supposed to take effect." He said frustrated.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to speed things up then." Wilson said a bit disappointed.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we're going to have to steal another serum."

"Alright, let me do it." The man suggested.

Wilson only frowned.

"I want to prove myself, Mr. Fisk. Earn my keep. I promise no harm, no foul. But only when necessary." He added with a smirk.

"Well, I do agree that Schultz has been shadowing my other employees as of late but I guess I can give you a chance, Mr. Marko." He smiled.

Flint Marko, wearing a green shirt with brown pants looked ecstatic now. _Hopefully he can give me enough money so that I can support my family!_ He thought excitedly.

"You do this and yes you will be compensated very handsomely. Provided you do this with some finesse."

"I ain't lettin' you down, Mr. Fisk!" A determined Flint said with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a new beginning. Beca knew it. She could sense it. She could feel it. Like a rush of adrenaline that spread in her veins like molten metal. It was a revelation that kept her focused. It made her hardened. It made her humble. Many things had happened to her. Both good and tragic. It was time for her to start over. A variety of virtues were given to her that she had a hard time wondering whether she could keep up. But ever since she had been embedded with special abilities brought on by a radioactive spider, Beca knew it pays to multitask.

She tried burying the pain of losing her uncle, that and trying to ease the heartbreak of Stacie who had moved away. Instead Beca focused her attention on the arrival of several superpowered individuals causing city-wide terror. Paying attention to the news was what made Beca razor-sharp. She even tried to stop petty criminals as well.

 _I have a responsibility now. I have to put my abilities to the test!_ Beca thought as she stifled a grunt.

At the very moment, Beca opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of the highest building in New York. Upside down on the edge of a building. She had been exercising constantly for the last few days. Going up and down repeatedly while having her feet pointing towards the sky.

"That's got to be like, what, 300 of those I've done?" A careless brunette said after she did her last repetition. Her heart rate was already at an appropriate level of beating. She was ready. Flipping herself straight up and standing on the edge, Beca sans Spider-Girl costume took a long gaze at the skyline that was New York City.

A small portable device was hooked to Beca's ear. The cable that ran from the device was attached to a small radio ahe had taken from the police dumpster. The radio had been broken of course, but Beca being resourceful in technology was able to fix it as well as make a few minor adjustments to it. She was now able to intercept several calls coming in from police officers calling back to the station.

Twisting the dial on the radio, Beca heard the incoming calls from several dispatchers. First, she wanted to know if there were any cronies out there using special abilities for their own personal gain.

 _Why do I want to stop them? They remind me of me. Of what I once was. Of what I want to correct. This city should not have people like them_! She vowed.

As the dial turned by her fingers, Beca heard statements that made her go uneasy.

 _Domestic Disturbance at 137_ _th_ _and Broadway_ She twisted the dial for anything else.

 _Attempted Robbery at the Tellers Marketing—_ Static had been heard breaking up the sentence.

 _Burglary at the bank at—_ Beca had heard enough and turned off the radio.

It was time for the city to be aware that there was one man willing to do what was necessary to secure the safety and peace of every innocent civilian there is.

As if she found her purpose all over again, She took off her jacket and jeans leaving her in her Spider-Girl costume. The suit had undergone a few variety of changes. The triangular lenses on her mask were wider with more white shown and the spider-web motif was spread throughout the red area of her suit. Her boots had the web design all over them as well. The spider symbol on her chest was much blacker and shinier.

 _So yeah, I'm dressed to impress I guess_. Beca smiled.

She put her mask on. She pressed her two middle fingers to her palm and activated her web-shooter which of course, shot off a long strand of web so fast, one could hardly blink. She sailed off and was about to do what she did best.

Slinging away and using the buildings to help her get to where she needed to go became second nature to Beca now. Every time she flew, she felt like she was having the time of her life. In the air, she shot both strands from her hands which connected to random buildings, and flipped herself upside down with incredible skill that no other athlete could pull off.

 _It's time I let the world see me._ Beca thought as she slung away.

Indeed, She knew her actions would cause some heads to turn. _Some 360 degrees of course_. And yet, Beca knew there were going to be some people who would cast suspicious shadows to her. They would go crazy at the thought that there was actually a person like Spider-Girl actually existing. Beca used to be such a fearful individual. Not anymore. Extraordinary people were existing. In such a world, She knew it was impossible.

 _Well it's happening and I gotta stop those guys if they get out of line._ Beca thought.

Beca as Spider-Girl arrived at Broome Street where a burglar was seen with a woman in tow. As the man got out of the convenience store, the man acted more unhinged with the woman as his hostage. He carried her while she screamed. His gun was in his left hand and made menacing gestures as he ran with her.

The two were running on the sidewalk. The aggressive man began pushing people out of the way.

"Hey what the hell?" A student who had been listening to his iPod frowned. Several people expressed their frustrations as they were pushed aside from the abrasive man.

"You try and get away from me, I'll shoot your face clean off! You understand!" He said as he ran pushing the crowd aside his gun hand.

The woman whimpering and crying merely nodded.

"You understand?" The man repeated.

"Yes." The woman managed to say.

The people on the sidewalk had no choice but to let them pass. Some of them were worried which showed on their faces. Some of them pointed at the situation passing them. Some shouted their worries.

"Hey man! Someone needs to help her!" A young man wearing a backwards cap called out.

"Oh my god! Someone call the police!" A random business woman shouted.

Beca saw the woman's predicament as she swung in the air. She finally arrived at the scene, completely descending via her spectacular web-slinging abilities. Doing a mid-air somersault, Spider-Girl dropped down to the sidewalk with ease, landing with the grace of a feline with both hands and feet on the ground, standing right in front of the man holding the woman in his arm.

"You know where I come from, we treat women with the utmost respect, dude." Spider-Girl said.

"You!" The heavy-set man stated as he looked at her in shock.

"Yep. Me! Now if only you knew my first name that would just blow your mind!" Spider-Girl replied acerbically as she studied the man by slowly cocking her head. He was the violent, clumsy type. Already, she knew how to take him down.

"Get out of my way!" The man threw the woman aside and pointed his gun at her.

The gun was taken aside by Spider-Girl's web-strands with incredible speed. The people in the crowd gasped in shock at Spider-Girl.

"I would have thought people like you would realize that pointing guns doesn't work." Spider-Girl said waving a finger.

The man didn't give up and threw a punch which never hit. Instead the man was hitting nothing but air. Spider-Girl had dodged and evaded every blow the man came up with.

"Seriously, man. You need to learn when to give up." Spider-Girl said shaking her head in mock disappointment. Immediately, the man's hands were webbed and attached themselves like handcuffs. She then did the same with the man's feet.

The man wobbled around and jumped around trying to get away from Spider-Girl until eventually he failed and fell down on his face much to the humor of the whole ground. Almost everyone had laughed. The woman who had been pushed aside looked at Spider-Girl with shock shown in her wide eyes.

"Hope you're okay uh .. Kori. Don't worry about that man. He won't bother you anymore." Spider-Girl reassured her staring at the woman's name tag.

"What have you done?" She asked the heroic Beca outraged.

To the brunette's surprise, the woman merely ran to the man on the ground and crouched next to him. She then voiced her concerns.

"You okay?"

The man was turned over and a gash appeared on his forehead. Due to the impact from falling face first on the ground, there was no doubt there was going to be some injury. " **Aghh**!" He winced.

"No Kori I'm not okay! What does it look like!" He yelled at her.

Beca was confused. She had thought the woman was in trouble. The man was treating the woman with violence and disrespect. He had also stolen. _What did I do wrong here?_ Beca thought.

The woman stood up and looked at Spider-Girl with contempt. "You're such a jerk." She stated.

"He was threatening you." Beca said softly. "He shouldn't have been doing what he did. Who is he to you anyway?"

"My husband." The woman declared. "We have no jobs so we resort to such measures so we can survive!"

"What about when he threatened to kill you if you ran?" Spider-Girl asked.

"I couldn't run from him. I never would. He thinks I would but I wouldn't." She then looked back at the man on the ground in a tender fashion. "He may be aggressive but he supports me and I love him for that."

"He did a crime and I'm sorry but I have to bring him to justice." Spider-Girl stated.

"That's not your job! You are not above the law no matter now special you are!" She shouted.

Spider-Girl was at a loss now.

"What are you going to do about this, Spider-Girl?" A spectator called out.

Beca had no response all of a sudden. The woman looked at her with pleading eyes as she tended to the man she called her husband. Beca right there and then, felt completely out of her element again. Just as she had in her first day of high school and when she first got her abilities, Beca was lost.

Several spectators were nodding and actually showed signs of approval of what the woman just said. Beca knew she should be the one to put the two in prison for their actions but now she felt conflicted. She also felt a bit bad for them. She was supposed to be the hero, the person who was supposed to do the right thing. She had used her uncle's philosophy to be who she was. But now, looking at the woman and the man on the ground, the brunette had no idea what to do.

She sighed. _If this is what I get for trying though It's harder than I thought._

* * *

Connors could only look on in sheer dread as his former employer stood in the doorway. The way Norman Osborn stood and carried himself was something that was beyond ordinary and beyond intimidating. His mouth was a complete, straight line and his eyes were practically slits. He had cast a shadow that was as long as the room Connors was in. Connors did not know what to do much less know what to say.

He waited for whatever axe was going to fall. Connors used whatever wits he had left. "Hello, Mr. Osborn. May I ask why you are here?" He had said miraculously.

"You dare ask me why I'm here knowing full well what it is I could do to you?" Norman stated almost deadpan.

Connors said nothing to that and became more fearful than ever. What Osborn had in mind for Connors was not going to be a good one.

"You failed to show me how your uh formula worked." Norman said as he stepped inside the cell with a slow, dispassionate manner. He began to circle around him and continued speaking.

"You failed to show initiative in general." Norman had said from behind.

That very comment made Connors even more shameful than he had ever been in his life.

Norman finally stood face to face with Connors. "And you failed to impress me."

Connors couldn't take it anymore. He hung his head refusing to look at Osborn. "Just do whatever you want to do with me." He whispered. With everything that Curtis had been through, the concept of death was a welcoming one.

"I'm glad you said that." Norman pointed using his finger as emphasis. "I have people on the outside telling me what had just occurred at Barden high. They say a dinosaur, in lack of a better word, was part of the raucous caused at that very school."

Connors listened on and became wary all of a sudden.

"Let me go off topic for just a bit." He sighed and became collective once again. "I was planning to have you killed, Curt. Did you know that?"

Connors looked astounded.

"Oh yes. No doubt now you realize what kind of a man I can be when things are not exceeding my expectations. But never mind that .." He shrugged it off with an impish smile. "Back to the high school incident, there are witnesses according to the Daily Bugle that aside from a shape-shifting gangster, there was a reptilian being capable of throwing large dumpsters around like they were toys. Do you anything about that?"

"A lot of strange things have happened, sir. I have no doubt that there might be such a person from what you've gathered. Why do you ask for my opinion?" Connors asked.

"Well, it's simple. I want to know." Norman put a hand on Connors' shoulder. "From one special person to another."

Connors was not sure how to answer that.

"I'm not going to kill you, Connors. I'm merely stating that with your genius intellect and disciplinary tactics at my disposal, I believe you could still be a suitable asset to the company."

"You said you were going to fire me?" A bemused Connors reminded him.

"Not anymore. Now that I know what the formula is truly capable of your formula." Norman illustrated.

"My formula? So you know—" Connors said resignedly that he hung his head almost as if in shame.

"Of course I know. You think I have analysts around just for my health? They studied your mutagen's functions and capabilities and what they found was astounding. So don't bother anymore with the hiding, Connors, it never worked for you."

"Very well." Connors looked at Norman square in the eye. "I'm the Lizard." He admitted.

Norman gave a dry smirk. He considered the title Connors came up with for a while as if learning it for the first time. "Nice name. Interesting that you're going with such theatrics, the people of this city will be cowering at their feet. You no longer will have to do so. Together we can make this city kneel!"

"I'm not a criminal!" Connors implored Osborn. "I only did what I did because you were about to fire me! I had no idea what I was doing most of the time when I orchestrating in the final stages of my formula."

"So you were going to give me a faulty formula?" Norman raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that. I just meant if you had given me more time—"

Norman then shouted. "Time! Time is a luxury I can no longer afford Connors. Because I have implied that I am extraordinary myself .." He said as he hung his head almost as if he were about to weep.

"My gifts are killing me and if you value whatever life you still have then you will help me find a cure! That way I will not tell the world what you are. And if you even think about going to the media about myself .. believe me, death will be truly what you want when I get through with you." He said with venom.

"I would rather take that chance." Connors said bravely now. "I do want to see you die! So you can go to Hell!"

Norman was unfazed by Connors and so he merely gave out his usual smile and his threat. "Very well. I did not want to have to do this but I'm also aware that you invaded the Parkers' household that day."

Connors looked aghast.

"Oh yes. You valued Richard Parker as a friend, colleague and partner. How would you feel knowing what the blood of his daughter on your hands would be like?"

"I would have thought someone like you would have the audacity of assassinating Richard Parker's daughter on your own and not have someone do your dirty work for you!" Connors replied outraged.

"Believe me, I could. But you knew everything about Richard Parker. My colleagues went through your vehicle and found notes pertaining to where you were in fact. Not nice of you to leave a potential journal around." Norman scoffed. "And yet, for what purpose?"

"You leave Beca Parker alone! She has nothing to do with anything! Why do you want to kill her?"

"And why do you insist on protecting her? You've never even met the girl. But why do I want to? She may be an ordinary girl. But I sense she is much more. Whatever her parents had left her with, whatever knowledge was given to her, it would be drastic and therefore, destructive to everything I hold dear."

Connors was aware that Osborn had been involved in many criminal activities over the years and thus, he knew even from looking at that old notebook he had found in Ben Parker's house that there was sufficient evidence to bring him down as how Richard Parker had put in. Connors hoped he wouldn't ask about the notebook.

"But then again, you don't have any choice, do you? You're mine now .." Norman said and opened the door to Connors' cell. "You are going to help me, whether you want to or not!"

"What are you going to do?" Connors breathed out.

"My company is at stake what with breaking-ins, theft, insubordination, you obviously and of course Spider-Girl. Until I'm better again, I want to bring in as many enhanced people as I can to bring her down."

 **A/N: At document manager, I couldn't fit the other parts so I guess It'll be on the next chapter. peace yo.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hub was practically several kilometers away from the truck station. One by one, the trucks were preparing to get out of the main factory. both were affiliated with Oscorp, the major corporation in New York. Outside in New York, facilities were stationed for supplies and other technology to be shipped out or even in to the city.

 _This is going to be easy as cakewalk_. Flint Marko thought.

Kingpin would have been proud of him right then and there. Flint was a man who relied on his own wits and brute strength to get him through with whatever challenges lay in his path. Hiding behind several empty containers as big as he was, Marko and his team prepared to set everything in motion. Several trucks were already being deposited from the garages. _It's time we get the juice_. He thought. Herman Schultz was already getting a good reputation from the boss man himself, it was time Marko got the same respect he did. As Flint saw the last truck going out of the gate through the binoculars, it was time to move.

"Alright boys, let's move!" He whispered in his cell phone.

Like army men infiltrating an enemy base, Flint and the rest of his comrades made their way out of the gate using the cover of darkness as their main tool. The security checkpoint by the gate had already been neutralized. He saw the security agents inside the booth gagged and knocked unconscious. Flint and another associate of Kingpin ducked behind the booth. _When they come in, we're going to ambush them!_ He thought.

"How are they?" Flint asked a friend of his named Jack. He had been referring to the guards inside the booth.

"Out like a bunch of dumbasses." He chuckled.

"You got the truck keys?"

"Ain't a dumbass, Donnie Marko." Jack mocked.

"Screw you, man." Flint whispered and prepared to go to work. "Are the explosives in place?"

"We're alive." Jack nodded as they hid behind a booth. "Alls we gotta do is watch some fireworks." He smiled.

"You're actually smarter than you look, Jackie-boy." Flint muttered.

A truck slowly got into the gate and into the installation and proceeded to stop by the checkpoint. Flint took a peek and saw that the driver was puzzled as to why nobody was around.

"Hello?" the perplexed driver inside the truck called out as he looked at the vacant booth. "Anybody here? We got shipments!"

Jack, who was beside Flint held a small detonator in his hand. ".. Showtime." He said as he pressed the button.

The explosions were loud as they were destructive. Small mushroom clouds of fire erupted from the ground beside the passenger side of the trucks. Several of the small trucks went up in flames while some exploded in a humongous fireball. The first truck was slightly damaged from the right side. Flint was thankful that the explosions left the first truck unscathed. Now they went into action.

Getting out from their hiding place, Flint and Jack went inside the truck. Flint had threw the scared driver out of the driver's seat and headed in as quick as they could. Years of working in hard labor companies made Flint an expert in driving any sort of vehicle. A truck was no exception.

Putting the clutch in the appropriate gear, the truck drove on and got out of the flaming installation. They were on their way back to the city when Jack broke the silence.

"So not that I don't enjoy lighting a few fires here and there but wouldn't have this been a lot easier if we just scared the guy and then .. steal all the crap that's inside the trailer?" Jack in the passenger seat asked Flint.

"Mr. Fisk told me personally that all other trucks are to be rescinded as he said. That they be taken cared of." Flint pointed out. "So now they're taken cared of." He shrugged. "Besides we needed something to get back to our hideout. It was Rich's idea for him to dispose our vehicles so as to eliminate any evidence that we were there."

"That's why he's 'rich' alright." Jack said seeming to accept the explanation. "So what now?"

"Right now, we just imagine how big the money is that Fisk is going to give us." Flint grinned in delight.

"I heard that." Jack grinned. "Yo, man! Watch out!" He pointed to something on the road.

The truck hit a roll of barb wire. The tires screeched and a few of them burst.

"What the hell!" Jack cried.

"We must have hit something!" Flint cried out while Jack cried out "You think?!" which did not help for his case. Marko held the steering wheel tight in his hands. The truck would not stop swerving and seeing as they were on a road with the Atlantic Ocean on the other side, it was not the wisest area to lose control of a vehicle. It was also not wise to take down a truck with strange chemicals inside it.

Chloe was lost. That was what she felt. Despite being around popular people at the club, she felt vacant and hollow. She seemed to have lost anything in common with Bumper and other people like him. The only thing that could fill the empty void was Beca Parker. However, after her last interaction, Chloe felt so solemn when the brunette stated that she showed no romantic interest in her. Sitting in a table surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders, Chloe nevertheless daydreamed about her. She paid no attention to anything that the pompous Bumper was saying and so with her elbow on the table and her hand on her cheek, Chloe continued to fantasize when the moment was broken by the arrogant Bumper.

"So what do you think?" Bumper spoke to her.

Snapping back to reality, Chloe asked again. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what are we going to do about Parker?" He stated angrily.

Chloe saw indeed the beating that Beca had given him. The blows seemed hard to have almost disfigured Bumper's face. Purple bruises appeared on what once had been a handsome face.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about Parker?" Chloe said a bit bored.

"I ain't letting Parker get away with what she did to me!" He was seething in fury.

"Yeah, man. but what if the others would think you're gay; fighting women. Well besides, who the hell does she think she is, anyway?" Donald spoke up. "I say it's time for some payback!"

"Hell yeah. I don't care! I wont just let one mess me up and gets away with it!" Bumper stated.

Denise spoke up. "So I take it you want to come up with a new plan?" She said as she took a swig of beer.

"No. No plan this time. I want a showdown. Me and Parker. Chloe!" He called out.

Chloe became worried now. She knew what was coming. "Lemme guess, you want me to tell her you want to fight her?" She asked in a surprised manner.

"That's right. It's beyond personal now!" He said slamming his fist on the table.

"Hey man! Calm down. even though Beca rejected me I still have no rights to fight her." Jesse beside him said irritated.

"Cause she's gay you idiot," Donald spoke.

"Suppose I were to do it, what's to say she won't give you the same beating like the other day?" Chloe asked. But the truth was she couldn't bear herself to say out loud was that she was done doing any favors for Bumper. Not after what happened with Beca. She had to get her to like her for real. She could not afford pulling another deceitful act.

"Oh!" Bumper astounded stood up now. "You think I'm going to go down again? Is that what you think?" He yelled.

Chloe then realized. "You're drunk Bump."

"Hold on a minute .." Aubrey stated and for a moment Chloe looked relieved that all the pressure was subsiding. Instead all the attention was on Aubrey's now.

"I'll tell her .." She grinned.

"What?" Chloe frowned.

Giving Chloe a strange smirk, Aubrey then looked at Bumper. "You should have let me do everything from the get-go instead of letting goldy-locks Chloe here. I'll be the one to tell her." She declared.

Chloe became concerned now. She knew Aubrey was kinda bully to the brunette as well. _What could she possibly do to her?_

An ignorant Bumper agreed automatically. "Alright fine. But you better be effective in all this. You need to convince her that I mean business."

"Well, hey so do I .." Aubrey said mischievously.

For a moment, Chloe could see there was an attraction between Aubrey and Bumper. It didn't bother her a single bit. Besides she knew it was coming. _Finally, maybe I can break up with Bumper or he'll break up with me_. But either way, eventually Chloe was not going to hang around with Bumper and his friends anymore.

* * *

Beca got back to her room as quick as she could. It was an interesting day. Being a hero did indeed have a lot of responsibility added to it. _Man .._ Beca thought. _Being a hero means you have to make some hard-ass decisions._ She wanted so much to say out loud that he made the right decision. In full costume, she sat in her bed and contemplated. Taking off her mask, she looked over at it and surveyed it. She surveyed what she what being a hero meant.

The burglar and his wife was a situation that was new for her. It also suggested to Beca that some people are living in very stressful times. More stressful than the life she was living. She stared at the door to her room. Right now, her aunt was resting. She had no job at the moment. It was up to the brunette take up the mantle of maintaining the financial stability from here on in.

Picking up a Daily Bugle newspaper from her computer desk, She desperately look for any positions available. She had been checking almost everyday. When nothing came to her eye, she threw the newspaper around the room in frustration.

"Ugh!" She yelled. Beca at that very moment wanted to cry. "When did I lose control here?" She said out loud.

It was then that Beca saw something interesting. On the floor, a newspaper page that suggested a photographer position for the Daily Bugle. She picked the page up with both hands and a smile formed. _Now why didn't I see this before?_ She thought. She took enough pictures for school and her shots were always excellent. The position was promising.

As she was wallowing in her delight, Beca heard her phone rang. _Who can that be?_

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Becs. How's it goin?" A girl's voice was heard.

"Who is this?" She frowned as she couldn't recognize the voice.

"Heh, It's Aubrey. you remember me don't you?"

"Bree? How did you get this number?" Beca asked annoyed.

"Just shut up and listen .." Aubrey said in a casual tone. "Bumper wants to have a showdown with you. Tomorrow night, at the basketball court downtown. You better be there!"

Beca couldn't believe what she just heard. She had enough problems as it is. A rematch with Bumper was something she wanted to avoid. But then again.

"Fine." was the only reply she gave.

Flint had not gotten the truck in his control. His hands could not command the steering wheel to go on an appropriate direction. Instead what Flint feared was about to come true, the truck was heading towards the base of the railing up ahead.

"Dude! Watch out!" Jack screamed.

"I can't get this bitch under control!" Flint said as he struggled with the clutch and the steering wheel. He had long since pressed the brakes to keep the vehicle from moving but it seemed no use and so it continued to skid. It also began to gain speed which was the unusual part that Flint was trying to digest.

"Then I'm out of here." Jack said as he unfastened his seatbelt. He also took with him his bag of equipment.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Flint yelled.

"I ain't dying here man, sorry. Good luck, man." Jack said as he opened the passenger door. He then jumped out of the moving vehicle.

Through the rear view mirror, Flint saw how Jack had landed hard on the cement road. Despite the skidding of the truck and the situation he was in, nothing angered more than Jack deserting him. But in a split second, the reality of his situation came back to him and the truck hit the railing.

His head met the window by that time and the pain was enough for him to black out. The truck tore through the railing due to its speed.

It broke through and the truck fell towards a narrow opening several feet down toward a beachfront. The ditch was large enough for the truck to crash in. The impact nonetheless was devastating. The window of the driver's seat was shattered and a few stains of blood appeared. Flint was knocked out cold. His head hung sluggishly on top of the steering wheel.

Smoke began to seep out of the grill of the truck. The truck's wheels rolled on sluggishly. The fender of the truck was smashed due to the impact. The fall had caused the back door of the trailer to open letting out a strange green chemical liquid out into the sand.

Flint began to come to and put a hand to his head to stop the numbing pain. He let out a groan. Flint tried to go over what just happened. "Wait until I get my hands on Jack." He muttered.

Due to the position of the truck which rested on a small hill thus putting it upside down, Flint used his feet to smash open the windows. He hung out using the window as support. Despite the accident, Flint was alright and avoided calling any one to help him out. Instead he focused on where he was.

"Now how did all this happen?"

Flint saw the beach as a place of comfort as did everyone of course but what made him confused was why he crashed here. He suddenly remembered the piece of material on the ground from a few miles ago. At the moment, there was nobody within sight. Seeing as it was nighttime, it was pretty obvious why there weren't any people. Already the disorientation was seeping through him just as the smoke was rising out of the grill of the infernal vehicle he drove.

"You should learn to be more head-steady, Flint." He told himself.

He jumped down to the sand and began to walk off. His feet made their way to the puddle formed from the leaky canisters in the trailer. Absentmindedly, Flint walked along the puddle while he checked to make sure that his phone was intact. He had to call Fisk and inform him of what had happened. Because he was a loyal soldier to Fisk, he was willing to accept full responsibility for his actions. Even informing him of Jack's betrayal.

Stopping when he long last found a signal, Flint proceeded in calling Fisk. Taking a deep breath in, he chose his words carefully. He let the breath out as he recited what he was going to say over and over. So far the phone hadn't answered then. Until at long last ..

"Yes?"

"Yo, boss, it's me, Flint. I'm afraid I got some bad news. We uh .. we had an accident up here near the docks. I take full rep. I lost control of the truck." Flint said.

"Understandable. It can be forgivable not to mention fixable. Roads at night are often unreliable." Flint's voice said.

 _Tell me about it_. Flint wanted to say as he thought of Jack bailing out on him.

"But the material is in the trailer? Correct?"

He looked back at the wreckage. "Yeah, some of it. I think some of it may be salvageable. It should be enough for our dear friend." Flint said referring to Aleksei Sytsevich.

"Turns out that our friend is handling the effects quite well, Mr. Marko. There's no need for more serum." Fisk said a bit coolly which only made the hairs on Marko's neck stand up. Something wasn't right.

"What do you mean? You mean that it wasn't necessary to steal this crap in the first place?"

"I'm saying that I have to cut out the unnecessary fat within my organization. As commendable and valorous as your actions were, I'm afraid I must impress upon you how you are no longer part of the equation. But I'm curious about your truck situation: what is the license plate number on the vehicle?"

"A3R4GH." Flint replied immediately as he turned around and surveyed the crashed truck. The license plate in front was still in full view. "But what do you mean I'm no longer part of the equation?"

"Meaning what you think it means, Mr. Marko. Goodbye." Fisk immediately hung up.

Flint didn't need anyone to tell him that Fisk planned to have him out in some form or another. Jack leaving him was nothing compared to what Fisk's insinuation felt. The crashed truck was a perfect opportunity for Fisk to let him go. _But how? Did he planned for the truck to crash or something?_ He wanted to say in anguish.

A beeping was then heard to Flint making his head turn to the truck's direction. A whirring was followed followed by further beeping. It was a bomb, Flint realized. _How could a bomb be in the trailer?_ It was obvious as Flint remembered why Fisk wanted to know the license plate number. It was staged. All of it. The truck, the explosives, everything was a set up.

"Oh no!" He whispered. Flint began to run away but he couldn't. Looking down, the sand swallowed his feet almost like quicksand.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled and struggled to get out as fast as he could so he could avoid the explosion. But it was no use, the sand continued to hold onto him as if it had a mind of its own. Flint could feel the sand pulling at his feet as if there had been hands.

Fear well up in him as he assumed there were only seconds left in whatever bomb was inside the truck, he had no idea what it was or where the device was located, all he knew was that he had to get out as soon as possible. The sand in his feet was a major obstacle and as seconds went by the sand had Flint at waist level. He began to scream by that time but with nobody around, help was non-existent.

"Someone help me!" He had yelled out to the night. Flint's arms were waving in the air hoping someone walking by would see him.

The sand floor had him at neck level. "Ahh!"

At that time, the beeping within the truck was getting faster and louder. There was nothing more that Flint could do. The sand went into his nostrils, it went into his mouth completely cutting off his air supply. He let the sand take him. But not before he saw a bright light for a split second and then finally being completely sucked in to the sand floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Beca woke up the next morning and immediately wished she hadn't. Ever since school was canceled for the week, she found she could wake up whenever she wanted now. However, the weight, the magnitude of what was about to commence was undeniable, indisputable, and inevitable. After knowing what she was going up today, she wished she could wake up at 7:00 AM like before.

 _For the first time, I actually wish I was back in school_. Beca thought miserably as she looked at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes again and hoped she would not wake up. She wanted to get away from the anxiety that was awaiting her. She had problems and if only she could dream away her problems, Beca would be a happier person. It was no use. Her mind continued on towards her troubles. Troubles that were causing so much stress, Beca thought she was going to explode.

 _Why is this so friggin' hard?_ Beca thought as she shook her head.

She turned over and saw the television on the other desk drawer beside her bed. Beca couldn't believe that she had gotten a phone call from her old nemesis Denise. A showdown was to begin today in which she could only assume was in front of several people from school. Donald would be there, the basketball team would be there, Aubrey would be there and perhaps even Chloe.

She sat up and got dressed so abruptly. The anger of Chloe being there seeing the fight was enough to get Beca's insides boiling. She went downstairs as soon as she got dressed. As she got down, Beca was about to make her way to the kitchen when she saw a picture of Uncle Ben, all alone but smiling. Beca had to envy him. At that time, She assumed her uncle no longer had any problems. She shook her head in frustration.

"What would you do?" She whispered.

No answer was given to her. Only the smile and image of Uncle Ben was given to her.

"I'd say he would want you to relax and breathe." Aunt May's voice from behind her told her gently.

Turning around Beca sighed and asked as gently as she could. "Thanks for the kind words. But how would you know that was what he would say? If he were here that is?"

"Because that's what he asked me to do. Ever since he died, I've been feeling so .. inadequate, so weak. I strive now to be stronger, Beca. It's time I paid attention to his words. I feel I should have done so when he was still here. Now those words are all I have left of him. I would suggest you do the same. He would want you to do the same." Aunt May said.

"What if there's nothing but disappointment afterwards? What if more pain comes?"

"Then deal with it. Your uncle Ben told me one time that if you were to look at fear in the eye, if you didn't run away from it, you would be something greater, whatever you'd be, you'd be greater than fear itself. Take Spider-Girl for example."

Beca looked at Aunt May nervously. "What about her?"

"It took a while for a lady like her to show up. We had lived in a world of pettiness, fear, and greed. Reality was harsh on us. For the good people. Sometimes the constraints of reality have to be broken so that something good can come out of it. We have Spider-Girl and from what I can tell, she seems to be a person who wants to do the right thing. Someone special like her can only live in a world of fantasy, now she's what the news talks about. She could be a great change for the city."

Beca smiled at Aunt May's words and amazingly a great amount of weight seemed to lift from Beca's shoulders. "So basically what I have to do is—"

"Just relax .. and breathe." Aunt May reminded her.

xXxXxXxXx

"Man where the hell is she?" Donald said annoyed.

In the basketball court in the downtown New York area where Bumper had always trained and played in, he waited impatiently for Parker to show up. His teammates as well as Donald were standing in the court as well as other people from school to watch the bloodbath.

Bumper answered Donald, "She probably bitched out. I'm telling you man, she knows she would never get lucky again and make another beating on me happen. That was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her. Yo Bree, is she comin' or what?"

Aubrey was standing by the gate, looking at a flyer she had in her hands. She was too busy reading to pay any attention to what Bumper was saying.

"She ain't listenin?" Donald asked Bumper.

"She's just standing there looking pretty as always." Bumper shook his head annoyed.

Bumper was exasperated when the blonde didn't answer. He whistled. "Hey! Yo!"

Aubrey turned around to face him. Shaking her head in confusion, her body language indicated that she had no idea what Bumper wanted. "What?" She said annoyed.

"I said is she coming or what?"

She came forward. "Apparently not. I guess you could say I scared her last night and perhaps she didn't show up."

"Maybe. You can be effective sometimes." Bumper smiled.

"Hey what is that?" Donald who stood at Bumper's side pointed at the newspaper Jesse had in his hand.

Jesse showed him the page. "Spider-Girl .." He said admirably.

"Damn .. I got to admit she's the bomb!" Bumper nodded in delight.

"At long last, I gotta say we finally have a superhero in this world. Not just that, a superhero who actually looks cool!" Donald said impressed.

"The Bugle's making a field day or rather a field week about her. They're wondering whether she's good or bad." Jesse said.

"What do you mean is she good or bad? She took care of that lizard-man or whatever the hell he's called that one day, remember?" Donald pointed out.

"I guess some people are bitching that someone like her is actually out there." Bumper indicated.

"People need to man up." Jesse stated.

"Yeah, just like Parker." Bumper pointed out. "Who I have to say is not present as I speak."

"Hey I hear footsteps! Someone's coming!" Aubrey said and ran back towards the gate.

"Hey is it her?" Bumper called out to her as she stretched her head out to see if she was indeed coming.

Aubrey's shoulders slumped and walked back to the crowd looking miffed. Bumper looked ahead of Aubrey to find Chloe Stacy coming to the courtyard. He was a bit annoyed as well. He did feel a little bitter that Chloe sided with Beca that one day.

"No, we have the next best thing! Chloe Stacy, the captain's daughter." Aubrey mockingly presented.

"Thanks for the presentation. I can see why you didn't make it on the debate team." Chloe said to her.

"What'd you say?" an outraged Aubrey stepped forward to Chloe.

The crowd in back of Bumper began to cheer now. Some kids were calling out "Catfight!"

Donald calmed the noise down. "Hey! Hey, Hey! Shut up! This ain't why we're here!" He said out loud while stepping in between Chloe and Aubrey breaking off the staring contest.

Bumper took her aside. "So what now? You came to enjoy the show I take it?"

"No, I came here to tell you to drop the macho-bullshit and just let all this go!"

Bumper couldn't believe it. "Man .. Chloe. If you could really see my face because I think you must be blind. If you see these bruises, you'd know that I'm serious about this happening."

"Well you deserved it."

"Say again?"

"What kind of person are you to just want to make Beca Parker's life miserable? Your obsession with bullying Beca is over!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, I am." She said softly. "It's over."

"Hey!" He grabbed her wrists and led her to the gates where he leered at her. She struggled to get out from his grasp. "It's over when I say it's over!"

"Hey!" a voice called out from behind the crowd.

Bumper saw Beca standing there. Her hands in her pockets looking unsure of herself.

"Let her go." She said.

The people marveled in awe at Beca's determination as she made her way toward him.

Bumper pushed Chloe aside and he came toward the tiny brunette. "Well I gotta say you've prove me wrong. So are we going to do this or what?"

As she stepped toe to toe with Bumper, Beca stared long and hard into his eyes. For a moment, she was ready to do what needed to be done. She clenched her fist and at the right moment she was about to raise it.

 _Beca, bug .. just relax and breathe._ A voice in her mind echoed.

Beca frowned and looked behind and from side to side to ascertain where the voice was coming from.

"What are you on about?" Bumper asked.

Beca was about to do what she needed to do. She understood now. "I'm not doing this." She boldly stated.

Immediately the crowd muttered their disapproval and uttered their disappointments as expected.

"What are you afraid to take me on now, Parker?" Bumper yelled.

"You want to prove your masculinity, fine by me. You want to be the alpha male fine by me. I'm just here to say I'm sorry."

Bumper looked confused.

"For doing what I did. You didn't deserve that and I hope you can understand that." Beca said.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Donald behind Bumper said. Donald rolled his eyes. "Yo, money. Just put her out of her misery."

Bumper looked murderous now.

Beca continued to add another thing. "I deserve what you're about to give me. I hurt you and that usually isn't in my nature. So you taking revenge, that makes sense. What doesn't make sense is all the times I've earned such disrespect and ridicule from you. I don't know maybe if I was like you or any of your friends, we could have .." Beca trailed off and looked back at Bumper.

"Just do what you have to do. I deserve it. I won't try and stop you." She said softly.

Beca closed her eyes and waited for the moment when she would be on the ground. Her spider-sense would tell her that the hits would be coming but she would be ignoring that when she could.

"Ahhh forget this. She's such a weirdo!" Bumper said.

"What?!" Aubrey's voice called out.

Beca opened her eyes to find to her astonishment, Bumper walking away. He took off in his black car, the same black car that Chloe drove in. Tires screeched off and he went away.

The crowd immediately dispersed with many people muttering their disliking of how everything went down. Eventually only Aubrey, Donald, Denise, Chloe and Beca were left in the courtyard.

"So I'm guessing you used some kind of your nerdy antics to try and weasel your way out of this fight, Becky?" Denise said mockingly to Beca.

Chloe came up towards Denise. "Hey! Leave her alone! You don't know what kind of person she is or why she did what she did. Beca Parker's twice the person Bumper is!"

Beca ruffled her head as a nervous gesture. She just wanted to go home now. Denise look as if she wanted to tear off Chloe's head off.

Suddenly a car squeal was heard from the direction Bumper headed in. The group turned their heads toward where the sound originated. A crash was also heard. Rather an explosion. A few soft screams were heard.

Beca's spider-sense was tingling. _Oh man! What now?_ She thought with her heart pounding in her chest. The way her spider-sense was ringing was unlike anything she ever felt. _It probably means whatever's coming, is really bad!_

Beca knew the terror, whatever it was, was intense. She couldn't see it. Shee didn't even know what it was. One thing was certain, she had to confront it. From where the sound came from, it came from the direction Bumper drove off to.

"Bumper is there." Beca said to the group. For some reason, she felt genuine concern for the man. _Why didn't he fight me? I wanted him to do it because I hurt him. It seemed reasonable for him to do so. Besides I can take the pain._

"What the hell is going on?" Donald frowned nodding as he looked ahead where several lines of smoke went off into the sky.

"I'll uh .. see what's going on." Beca said while trying not to sound erratic. The truth was she had to deal with what was happening. She prepared to run off when Chloe caught up to her and stopped her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Whoa! What are you going to do?" Chloe asked in a demanding tone.

"I want to make sure Bumper is alright. That's all I'm trying to do." Beca said to her as softly as she could.

Turning around so that no one would hear, Chloe then turned her voice as low as she could until it was a whisper. "You're Spider-Girl aren't you?" Her eyes were just as demanding as her tone of voice was. Beca couldn't help but want to gulp right then and there.

"No!" Beca closed her eyes in annoyance. "No, of course not, Chlo. Just call it mundane curiosity. I just want to make sure nothing bad's happening."

"Ah hell! We'll all go! Enough of this cheesy sh—" Donald started when Denise also spoke up, interrupting him.

"What do you even think you're doing, Becky? Whatever's happening is dangerous and you just want to risk your neck for—"

Now Beca cut her off. She wished she could explain to Denise, Chloe and Donald the newfound morals her aunt and uncle had given to her. She wished they could see things as she saw things. But Beca was exasperated. Eventually, she realized she was living in the real world. Her ideals wouldn't be understandable to anybody. _Maybe Stacie was the only one who understand me._ She thought sadly. She finally spoke.

"I can't explain any of this to you. You wouldn't understand. I just want to make sure everything and everyone is okay."

Chloe appeared quiet throughout the whole ordeal. It was time for her to speak. Beca was about to go off again when she appeared in front of her blocking her path.

"You say we don't understand. But it would surprise you greatly that we do." Chloe then seemed to consider her words when she saw Aubrey who rolled her eyes at the whole scene. "Well, at least some of us. My point is we should all go."

Beca couldn't allow that. However, she could not let anyone think that she's going running off suggest she would have a hero complex and if that were so, then Chloe or anybody else would start to suspect Beca was Spider-Girl. She had to be discreet. For that, Beca had no choice. She had no more time to waste. Whatever's happening, it could start to get worse. Reluctantly, she motioned for everyone to come with her. As soon as she had a chance, she would disappear and go into costume without them knowing.

"Let's all go then." She nodded.

They made their way down to the street where Bumper drove. Passing by several clothing line stores, Beca and the gang soon saw smoke as they went around to the boulevard. Immediately the group began to cough as soon as they came around the corner. A wall of smoke appeared in the downtown street that was as thick as mushroom clouds. Car alarms blared instantly.

"What happened here?" Chloe asked trying to survey several pieces of debris by her feet.

"Yo, man. I can't even see." Donald said putting a hand to his eyes as they started to water.

Beca squinted her eyes but it seemed futile. The only thing she could make out were several cars flipped over. The only other thing she heard were shouts that reeked desperation a few feet away from inside the clouds of smoke. A man on a bullhorn had been talking but his voice was difficult to make out what he was saying because of the distortion. Unfortunately Beca had to wait for the smoke to clear up. _What the hell's going on here? What's causing all this?_ Beca didn't have a clue what was going on and so she was unsure of how to approach the situation.

As the smoke turned into a foggy texture, thus making it much more bearable to see through, Beca saw what was causing such disturbance. A makeshift perimeter had been set up and judging by the amount of police cars stationed near the focal point and the ones that were flipped over, a stand-off was occurring.

A shootout immediately occurred. It was what made her grab Chloe and pulled her to the ground. "Everybody down!" Beca cried to Donald, Aubrey, Denise, and Jesse.

Several windows from cars shattered from the projectiles. Chloe began to give out a shriek. Aubrey and Donald knelt down beside a car to avoid the hits. Beca on the cement was already thinking about what was happening right then and there.

 _That's a machine gun, alright. Somebody or perhaps even a few other people are doing a good-old fashion robbery or assault_. Beca was frantically trying to search for an explanation in order to get a handle on the moment.

"Oh man! I thought I left the south side to avoid all this!" Donald shouted as he covered his ears.

The moment worsened when Beca raised her head slightly to take a peek ahead and saw that a small missile had been ejected somehow from someone and was heading towards their direction. "Oh sh—" She wanted to say but her words were unheard when the missile collided with an apartment building right next to where her friends were hiding. The explosion was a new level of deafening.

Beca saw her other friends saw to their horror raining fire and debris from the building. They screamed and Beca saw Donald embracing Aubrey and Denise as quick as he could to protect them from the heavy pieces. Seeing as Chloe was still face first on the concrete ground trying to block out everything that was happening, Beca thought it was a good time as any. With incredible speed, she pulled her sleeve out and with her hand extended, she shot out a web-line to Donald's back. The adhesive was applied instantaneously and using her incredible strength, Beca pulled them away from the falling debris just in time.

"Whoa!" Donald yelled as he was yanked away. He still had the girls in his arms, who was shaking from shock.

"H-How did?" the girls in unison stuttered.

Beca could not answer them. At the moment, she was in a crouched position surveying what was happening up ahead. She saw police officers pointing their guns at an unknown figure in a store. Beca had to guess that whoever was causing the mayhem was inside the store. Gunshots from the police officers ensued. A pause had occurred from the store for a moment only for another missile to head straight forward. This time hitting a police cruiser and injuring two officers.

Looking at Chloe all of a sudden who had pleading eyes that suggested that she resolved all this as quick as she could. "Becs .." She insisted.

She knew she couldn't do what she wanted the blonde to do. She had to keep her identity secret. "I think we should get out of here!" She shouted to the rest of the group.

"What? Beca, you have to do something!" Chloe shouted in disbelief.

"What the hell is she supposed to do?" Aubrey who was covered in dust and grime shouted back.

"Yo, I think Spider-Girl's here." a disheveled Donald panted.

"What?"

"I said Spider-Girl may already be here." Donald said looking at every building around him.

"How do you know that?" Aubrey asked him.

Donald yanked out the webbing attached to the back of his shirt. He pulled it out as hard as he could. Looking at it and showing for everyone to see, Donald said "I say she's around here somewhere but where?"

Beca eventually thought that she needed to regroup.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Beca said and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Let's go!" Beca had to rethink her strategy as to how she would be put in costume without anyone seeing her.

As they headed on back toward the opposite direction in which they came from, a piece of debris landed in front of them, missing them by several inches. Beca by that time, already had Chloe in her arms, who had been in front of her the whole time they ran. the other girls and Donald were in gall at what had just transpired. Beca understood as well as they did because one thing was certain, there was no way of getting out of the street. The block was cut off.

"We have to go the other way!" Beca said.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Denise said rolling her eyes.

"That way is disasters-ville, dude!" Donald reminded her. "Why'd we even come here in the first, frickin' place for, man?"

"You guys wanted to come, remember?" Beca reminded them. "I guess we're going to have to find some other way then. We just barely came out of there, I don't know if we'll even—"

"You were the one who gave that idea out to begin with, Parker! It's the only way out of this street! God! I can't believe you guys are chickening out!" Denise said in a huff. "I'm leaving!" She then proceeded to run off.

"Man .." Donald shook his head as Denise ran off to where the action had taken place. "She's crazy alright."

"Oh my God! What is she doing? Someone get her!" Chloe said worried.

"I'll go. You stay here."

Chloe interjected. "But Bec—"

"Stay here. Everything's going to be alright." She said calming her down. "Spider-Girl's coming." She nodded before she ran off.

Beca ran after her but she was already long gone and already she could feel the danger coming back to her. The action, debris and damage became viewable once again. Passing by police officer and police cruiser alike, Beca didn't have the chance to see who was causing the damage as she passed by the store. All she knew was she had to get Denise back.

Suddenly her spider-sense rang loud in her ears, without using her costume, she shot out a webline and launched herself in the air. Doing a backflip, she avoided the danger and landed back on the ground easily. She saw as a car had been thrown. It was Bumper's by the color of it.

"What the—?"

 _What threw that?_ The tiny brunette thought as she turned around but all she could see were police officers being subdued by an unknown force.

 _Should I help them or help Denise?_ She thought. She was a bully to Beca but she also didn't want her hurt. But the threat was hurting many police officers.

Beca ran off again to look for Denise. Throughout the pieces of burnt metal, objects on fire and cars flipped over, Beca saw no trace of Denise. "Denisse!" She called out.

"Where are you?" She shouted.

"Over here!" someone called out.

To her surprise, Beca saw Bumper on the ground up ahead. A piece of debris was by his side blocking him. But Beca saw him and went to his side immediately. He looked hurt but otherwise alright. "Bumper." She nodded.

"Parker?"

Bumper looked astounded at the sight of Beca. She knew that it was strange for Bumper that someone like Beca was helping him.

Beca had lent out a hand which Bumper took with a grudge. Beca picked him up with ease and helped him walk.

"Come on. Let's go." She helped him.

Despite the devastation, Beca using her incredible strength and speed ran off with Bumper's arm on her back. They both ran eventually to get out of the warzone they were in. Beca used her senses to block any incoming attacks such as bullets or missiles. She came back to where Donald, Aubrey, and Chloe were waiting.

"Beca!" Chloe said as they arrived.

They made it. Donald grabbed Bumper by his shoulders. "I got him." He told Beca gently and tried to get Bumper seated.

"Where's Denise?" Chloe frowned.

"I couldn't find her." Beca panted. She looked back at the war behind her. "I'm going back for her."

"Yo, man. There's a chance she could have already found a way out of here, homie." Donald said. "Besides Spider-Girl's probably out there doing her thing. Let her handle this."

"Hold on!" Bumper grunted and pulled out a device from his pocket. "I got her number on my phone."

As soon as he put the phone to his ear, he waited for an answer. Seconds went by. Bumper began to get worried now. "Denise ain't answering man!"

Beca had to get back out there. She didn't want Denise to get hurt. "I'm going!" She then sprinted off back towards the action. She ignored Chloe's pleas as well as Donald and Bumper's cries.

She jumped from plaster and debris and kept on going. Beca went through the perimeter and saw nothing except violence. And she didn't know what was causing it. As she ran, she scolded herself for getting Chloe and the others into this. _This is my responsibility. I got them into this. I got to get them out of it. That includes Denise.  
_

"Denise!" She shouted once more.

Suddenly a soft moaning was heard. Beca finally found Denise on the ground with a bloody arm. Her eyes were closed. Beca knelt down to inspect the damage she sustained. "Hey." She took her head in her hands trying to urge her awake.

She came to. "Spider-Girl?" She murmured. She opened her eyes only to find Beca looking back at her.

"Parker?" She frowned.

"Let's go! I found Bumper. We got to move!" She began to pick her up with both hands.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Denise asked confused as Beca had her in her arms.

"One day you'll understand." Beca muttered. "Besides it's not everyday I get to save my old bullies."

She was about to run off with her when out of nowhere, a discouraging sight was shown to her. Beca finally saw what was causing the havoc. Several men with business suits and billowing jackets were on top of debris. All of them had weapons the likes of which she had never seen before. Beca frowned.

"Well, what do we have here?" A heavy-set man with a cigar in his mouth spoke curtly.

"Two girls at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ain't that a crime?" the man in the middle chuckled.

"Who are you?" Beca demanded.

"The ones who pull the strings around these parts." the man said throwing away his cigar. "However, the cops feel as if some strings shouldn't be attached. That's their opinion. It's a stupid opinion. But it's the country we live in. Me and my enforcers are the Gods to this city!" He grinned.

One of the men spoke. "I'm a bit insulted that these kids haven't heard of us, boss!" He chuckled.

"That's true. Surely you must read the newspaper. tiny shit? We're the ones causing almost 80% of the fun around these blocks."

"Just let us go. You've done enough damage." Beca muttered. She understood that the enforcers were a major gang that was causing most of the crime in New York. _And just when I had the occasional fellow super-freak and petty burglar to worry about_. She thought.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, you see." the man climbed down. "You're witnesses to all this. I'm afraid uh .. I can't have any faulty circumstances occurring."

Beca sighed and hoped she wouldn't have to do what she had to do. She was about to reveal her identity. She had her web-shooters at the ready. When all of a sudden several shots erupted from behind the men. Beca let her guard down as her surprise overwhelmed her. She saw several police officers with their jackets torn and grime covering their faces going up against them.

"What the hell?!" the man turned around and picked up his automatic weapon and fired tremendous rounds at the remaining officers. Several of the enforcers were taken down.

Beca took the chance and ran off with Denise.

"Oh my god!" Denise cried out as Beca ran as fast as she could.

Beca could hear bullets flying and explosions going off. But at the same time, more police cruisers came to the scene from behind, apparently back-up had finally arrived. SWAT teams also surrounded the remaining gang members. They were ambushed. Beca had to smile. _Looks like things are going back to normal!_ She wanted to say.

Going through the smoke, Beca got back to the group as fast as her legs could carry her. She was already trembling from head to toe. She used her remaining willpower to get through the smoke.

She got out of it and both she and Denise made their way back to the group. The ambulance and EMTs were already on the scene. "What a day!" Beca said.

"What a day? That's the best you got?" Denise shook her head annoyed.

"You're welcome." Beca muttered.

Chloe saw how Beca had Denise in her arms as she walked through the smoke. She could tell Denise was very appalled by what the brunette had done.


End file.
